Brand New Life
by XxCantBeAnyoneButMexX
Summary: Kristen has always had a crazy life. What happens when her double life gets paired with her bestfriends and she starts falling for his brown eyed friend? Will she be able to hold herself togerher? Paul/OC Better than it sounds I am bad a summaries. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys! I'm back! :) Did you miss me! Hehe, I hope that you did. Well this is my brand new story. **

**There are a couple things you all MUST KNOW ABOUT THIS STORY!**

**I CHANGED SOME FACTS SO DO NOT KILL ME! its nothing major so don't worry about it too much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the charcters!**

* * *

><p>KPOV<p>

I can't live here anymore, I just can't do it! Tom and Liza are just, gah! I can't do it! No! They are horrible! How could they have kept this from me! I thought that they loved me I thought that "Parents" always told their kids everything! Well shows what I know! I am now packing my bags and leaving I am going to find where my parents are from I am going to live in MY house and I am going to live my REAL name! Tom and Liza can go fuck themselves I don't care! Sure I'll miss Aaron but there is nothing I can do about that, it's not like he had any way of knowing what was really going on behind both his and my backs.

I sigh as I grab my boarding pass and head out into the streets of New York. I was going to miss it here. Luck was on my side though; I didn't have to give up my favorite part of New York. Modeling. Modeling was my life. I loved it. I first started for the selfish reason of going against my Tom and Liza, never thinking that I would ever come to love the flashing lights and glamour that came with being a model. I also never expected to become popular, that's a story for another time though.

The plane ride to Washington was short, or at least it seemed short. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts too notice much. When I landed I quickly claimed my luggage and walked to the parking lot, this was a very small airport. One of the smallest I've ever seen and I've seen small airports. I searched for a little while before I finally spotted my black mustang which really wasn't hard to find considering it was the best car in the lot. I turn on the GPS and set it to my location Forks Washington. The home of my Parents, not Tom and Liza but my real parents the ones that loved me. The ones that haunt me dreams to this day…

I pull up to my new house, or well I guess you could say my old house. I haven't been here since I was three almost four; everything still looks pretty much the same with no major changes. If there were changes they were only to keep the place up and well enough to be lived in. I walked in and noticed that the movers had brought all the stuff from my apartment and the stuff that I bought but they hadn't arranged it throughout the house guess that's going to be my job. Let's see how that is going to work. I'm willing to bet not very well.

I'm pretty tall standing at about five foot eight but I am also very thing which is popular for a model. I am thin while still being curvy though. I have the hour glass body that many people would kill for, with great boobs that many people would also kill for at a D cup. I hate them, when I first started modeling they asked me to get a boob reduction. I soon taught them that I was going to work with my boobs and make them one of my best assets though which is what I did and they are what helped make me famous. I know that right now I'm hanging in many teenage boys' bedrooms, not that I care. If they want that then that's what they want nothing I can hold against them.

I sigh trying to ignore the familiar pang I feel looking at my phone and seeing the picture of Chris and I. I loved him with all my heart and he threw me away, he acted like I didn't matter, like everything that we'd ever said or done together meant nothing, like her hadn't taken the one thing that I treasured more than anything in the world because it was the only thing that hadn't been taken from me…..

Green. That's all that surrounds this house. Well I guess that makes sense when I live in a house hidden by forest, near the La Push Border. I can't live there though because I'm not Native American, in any way. I grab my keys again and run to my car, I'm closer to the Rez so I decide I'll drive through there and see if there is a small store there that I might be able to find a store where I can get something for tonight and tomorrow before I set everything up. I ran out to my car smiling when I noticed it was raining. I love the rain. It never rained enough in New York, I hope that it rains more here, if it does I will be the happiest person in the world.

I drive around La Push quickly noticing there really was nothing too it. The main thing to notice is the beach and there is a little school, I knew that I wanted to go back to the beach I quickly check the time and pulled up to the beach. I smirked as I got out of the car knowing exactly what was going through most of their heads, if it was a teenage boy they were either thinking about my car or wondering how they knew me and if it was a girl they were staring in envy wondering if they knew designer which designer I was wearing and how I afforded it. I just laughed taking off my Coach hells and walking down to the edge of the water and letting the surf hit my feet.

I randomly started walking down the beach enjoying the light rain and the surf hitting my feet. I knew that I wasn't too far away from my car because if I turned my head I could still see the general area which I had parked it. I just kept walking enjoying the peace which I had never had the chance to enjoy when I lived in New York because there never was quiet in the city. Peace was a rare thing, a thing that one never truly took the time to appreciate. I just kept walking so lost in my thoughts that I didn't expect to run into a giant wall, a wall which sent me falling backwards into the sand.

"Oh shit! Are you okay! I'm so sorry I should've been paying more attention" the wall said.

"I'm fine. I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" I say looking up at the wall which I just discovered was a person, with a smile.

"Okay cool. I'm Jared by the way. Sorry I was a little distracted." He said taking my hand and helping me up.

"its fine I was too, I should've noticed you. You're kinda tall and something you would think a girl would notice"

Jared smirked slightly and raised his eye brow, "and what do you mean by that little miss? I'm kidding. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't" I said smiling slightly before adding "I'm Kristen."

"Come along Kristen, I have a feeling we are heading in the same general direction right now." Jared said heading back toward the direction of the parking lot.

"You're a good guesser. Did you drive here?"

"Nope I walked here"

"You want a ride where ever you're going, I was going to pick up some stuff for a sandwich before going home anyways" I offered.

"Sure I'm actually going back to my friend Sam's house if you'd just drop me off there it's kind of you of the way, and Em might send you home with some food." Jared said laughing though I could hear in his voice that he was completely serious.

"Okay that sounds like a plan" I said leading him to my car laughing as his eyes widened. "What?"

"This is your car!"

I couldn't help it and started laughing, "yes this is my car now get in so I can take you too you friend's house" I say getting into the drives seat and starting my baby.

Jared quickly follows my lead getting into the passenger's seat. "Kris, may I call you Kris? You have to stay until Sam gets to his house so I can show him that I road in a better car than him please!"

"Yes you may call me Kris and sure I guess I can stay until I meet his Sam dude. Is there anyone else I need to meet and the next right?" I say already feeling like Jared and I were going to become good friends. I felt like there was something that was going to happen and it was just going to end up making us closer.

"You have to meet Sam's fiancée Emily. She's amazing but don't staring at the scars, it upsets Sam and when he's upset everyone's upset. Next driveway on the left"

I quickly turn into the drive way and take in the house in front of me. It adorable, nothing like the new house that I have now. This can be considered a home, while my house is just that a house with furniture and boxes filling it. This house had a pleasant feel to it, homey like it was full of people who loved each other very much. Like a family lived in it..

"Kris can you do something for me?" Jared whispered.

"What's you need Jared my Pal?"

"I want you to sit on the hood of the car with me looking sexy when Sam and Embry come out"

"sounds like one hell of a plan my friend" I say getting out of the car. I quickly found a pose that would make it both look innocent and sexy at the same time for Jared and I to me doing. I was hanging laying so my cleavage was showing slightly and my dress rode up and Jared was posed so his muscles were flexed once the guys got over that they were going to get a picture of this!

Jared and I quickly got into a conversation about random nothing ness, it didn't matter what we were talking about because we were just having fun. The way we were able to do this and that I was about to tell him I was actually Nicolette the famous model without him freaking out was amazing. It felt amazing to meet a person and know that I could trust him. I still don't know how I knew I could trust him I just did.

"What the fuck is going on out here!" Jared and I look up shocked to see two guys and a very pretty woman with three scars running down her face staring at us. The woman even with her scars was beautiful, there was no denying it, she was georgous model worthy with scars. That's rare and I would know.

"Embry calm down, I'm sure that Jared will explain what's going on." The woman said.

"Emily, Sam, Embry, this is Kristen she offered to help me fufill my dream of modeling if you would please take a picture on your phone for me Em. She's a good friend of mine so be nice!" Jared said with a slight growl at the end.

"Of course, that is very nice of you Kristen! Jared's always wanted to be a model. This is going to be his facebook profile picture you know." Emily says taking the picture before showing us.

I quickly hop off from my pose on the car fixing my dress, "Jared said your name was Emily right? You're a wonderful photographer, have you ever thought of looking into a career even if just on the side in it?" I asked being honest she was wonderful she took a picture that was a good as most people take with professional cameras on an iPhone!

Emily looked down and blushed, "You don't have to come up with fake compliments."

"I'm not! I told Jared he was a good model and he was! So I'm not lying swearing guy who's name I don't remember, don't you think Emily took a good picture?" I say showing him the picture.

"My names Embry and Em, this is freaking amazing and I'm not whipped like Sam so you know that I'm telling you the truth" Embry said flashing Emily a smile before turning to the only other guy there who I'm going to assume is Sam, "I'm going to go take over for Paul we don't want him in a worse mood than he normally is. It was nice meeting you Kristen!" He said running off towards the woods.

"It's a short cut to work, now why don't you come in Kristen. Emily would love to have some female company for a while." Sam said with a polite smile.

"I'd be happy to Sam, correct me if I got your name wrong."

"You seem to be doing pretty well with our names so far." Sam said grabbing Emily's hand and walking into the house. Laughing as Jared put his arm over my shoulder and told me to get going because he was hungry and didn't have all day.

The inside of the house was much like the outside. It had a wonderfully homey feel too it, like it always held family and friends. Love seemed to ooze out of the walls; I fell in love with the house. Just the feel then it was decorated adorably. It was decorated with the rustic old fashioned look with a large kitchen and dining room. The house was wonderful.

"Emily, Sam I love your house!" I say looking around smiling.

"Thank you dear. Do you mind me asking you some questions because I really do hope to be seeing more of you" Emily asked.

"Be careful Kris, Emily might mother you to death." Jared said jokingly.

"I'll take that warning Jerry" I say with a smirk before turning to Emily, "I'd love to answer any questions you have. You've been nothing but nice to me and I hope to become good friends with all of you. I became quick friends with Jared"

"Well that's always a good thing. Frist thing, how old are you?"

"I just turned 17 and I live right on the La Push boarder, many people remember it for the 1997 murder" I say.

Jared stares at me wide eyed, "The…the….what?" He asks. "My….my….best f-friends parents were killed there….."

I whipped around, it couldn't be. This could not be the same person. "No. Fucking. Way."

Emily and Sam were both staring at Jared and I confused. It all made sense now. This was my Jarebear! My best friend, I hadn't spoken to him since we were both five. I'd missed him so much.

"JARE!"

"KRIS!" Jared and I yelled as I jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. I couldn't believe that I'd found him!

Emily and Sam were laughing at Jared and I hugging. Even though they were probably laughing at Jared who looked like he was going to cry and me who was actually crying. I had my best friend back, Jared knew everything about me. He was always there. This explains why I automatically trusted him, why I didn't question him. This was the same crazy guy that I've loved for years. This is my Jarebear.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well here ya go :D That was the first chapter, questions, comments, review! Please! I love to hear what you have to say. Everything will get cleared up thoughout the story though. <strong>

**A COUPLE FACTS FROM THE STORY HAVE BEEN CHANGED TO FIT MY PLOT!**

**~Paul and Kimmy are brother and sister!**

**~Kristen and Jared knew each other!**

**~Paul never imprinted on Rachel Black **

**Okay well please reveiw more will be up soon :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back again! :D Normally I'm not this fast, I just kinda wanted to get something up kinda quickly for ya'll to read and have for a little while. **

**Important:**

**PLEASE REMEMBER that I changed a couple facts to fit my story purposes Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

><p>KPOV<p>

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On?"

The second I heard a new voice I felt Jared stiffen and the entire atmosphere in the room changed. I automatically whipped around and saw one of the best looking men I had ever seen in my life. I have seen plenty of beautiful men in my life but I'd have to say this one beat them all. He had the same tan skin that all of the guys on the Reservation had but he also had this rugged bad boy look, and the most sculpted and gorgeous muscles I have ever seen in my life. This man was perfect.

Then I noticed something strange about him, he was shaking. Not slightly shaking, but shaking so hard that his entire body was shaking and he was glaring. His glare was terrifying and it was directed right at Jared and I. What did he think was going on? What is going on?

"Calm down Paul" ….Paul….that sounds like the perfect name for him….

"Jared. Who. Is. She?" Paul says still shaking as his glare intensifies which only causes me to cringe and hide into Jarebear. I could feel Jared start holding me tighter.

"Paul this is my best friend Kristen. Now if you would stop being a complete and total dick and assuming things about her, you might realize that there is nothing that would come between me and Kim." Jared says with his voice near a growl.

I quickly duck out of Jared's arms knowing that my hair and dress must be a mess not helping Jared and my argument that we didn't do anything together.

Turning towards Jared I say, "Kim? Is that the girl you told me all about? The one that you want help getting with?" Then I turn towards Paul, "You. You need to shut up."

Jared nods with a smile on his face, "That's her. Kim the love of my life, the most beautiful girl in the world. Sorry Kris, she even beats you." Jared laughs a bit, "Anyways Kim is perfect for me Kris. I really do love her. I need her in my life."

"Jared I will help you get little miss Kimmy. You know I'm the queen of relationships. I can manage anything." I say giving his a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Stop right there." Paul says glaring as I give him a look. "I don't know who you are. Or what you think you're doing around here. But you are staying away from my sister you look like trouble and I'm sure nothing good can come from you. I'm sure nothing good ever has come from you."

Both Jared and I freeze, before I slowly glare at Paul. I don't care how good looking you are. You do not push some buttons with me.

"Kris….." Jared says quietly knowing I'm going to ignore him.

"Ok Mr. I'm so Holy and I control my sister. You need to shut up. You know nothing about me! You know nothing about my history! You could turn into a giant dog every day for the rest of your life and it would be nothing like what I've been through." I scream before offering a small smile and thanks to Sam and Emily and storming out the door.

I stormed out the door before running into something small which fell to the ground.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry are you okay?" I said helping a very pretty girl stand up.

"It's fine don't worry about it." The girl said quietly looking at the ground.

"I'm Kristen." I say with a smile, this girl would be gorgeous if she just added a small touch of makeup. She was naturally beautiful and slim, with what I'm going to guess was a beautiful body under her baggy sweatpants and sweatshirt.

"Kim." She said looking sadly at the ground.

"It's nice to meet you Kim. Are you okay?" I asked grabbing her hand and walking her over to sit on the hood of my car.

Kim shakes her head and looks at me sadly, "No."

"You want to talk about it? If it would make you feel better I'm supposed to be angrily storming off and we can go to my place?"

"Really? That would be awesome." Kim said with a slight smile.

"Yeah get in; we can go to my place." I say sending Jared a quick text telling him I'm abducting Kim and sliding in the driver's side.

"I heard my brother yelling from outside the house….sorry." Kim says looking out the window.

"Your brothers Paul? He just seems like he's got a giant stick up his ass, and he needs to get it pulled out fast otherwise I will pull it out for him and don't doubt it because Kim, I am a very crazy person and I really will. Random but do you know someplace we could pick up something small for dinner? If you want something I just need food." I say with a small laugh.

"I actually know a great place take a left up here and go straight for about ten minutes I know I sound crazy but I do have a point. And yeah Paul's my brother I think that's why Jared doesn't even know I exist." Kim says with a sigh, "He knows you exist though"

Wait what? Does she think? She couldn't, could she? I think she does. Jared my best friend and I…? No never…ew! I think that's what Paul thought too! No never why? Why do people always assume that? Whenever people hug another person I mean just because I was hugging him and crying and basically freaking out about his very existence doesn't mean that he is my…no!

"Kim, Jared is my long lost best friend. I lived here until the 1997 murder took place, which well I guess I lived here for a little while longer, and then Jared and I stayed close and we just saw each other again today. We are just a little excited, there is nothing there. And trust me when I say. He knows your there darling, and once you get to know me better I will make you draw so much attention that everyone will know your there."

"What do you mean?

"I mean that I can make you so pretty one day before school or something that everyone will know that you exist you will look gorgeous. Watch this; what do you want me to pick up for you?" I say parking the car.

"Chicken sandwich?" Kim asks as I nod and get out of the car. I know that I have the fact that I'm a model to my advantage but I've got something to prove. I quickly walk up to the counter making sure that Kim can see how I'm using my body and my outfit to my advantage to get what I want before walking back to the car.

"Those boys where nice!" I say placing the bags of food in the back before starting to drive towards my house.

"Kristen I saw what you did, you played with their hormones. And as interesting as that is it's not a very nice thing to do." Kim says blushing a little.

"Kim, girls were given boobs for a reason. They were not just given to us to play with, you flaunt what you were given. Can I show you a couple little tips once we get back to my place?"

"Sure but you don't have to…..which reminds me. Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you being nice to me?"

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you Kim? You haven't done anything mean to me. I don't have any reason to be. Sure it was a little awkward when you thought Jared and I were….yeah but you've been nothing but nice to me."

"I know, but that doesn't mean that you have to become my friend."

"Do you not want me to become you friend?"

"No I want you do become my friend it's just that I don't want you to feel like you have to become my friend. Kris, to be honest you would be one of my only friends. I don't have many let alone ones that drive expensive cars and wear clothes that cost more than my house."

"Well you have a friend like that now Kim; just wait till you see my house. It's nothing to be proud of. It's pretty much falling apart and it's all boxes."

"Did you just move here?"

"Yeppers, I just moved here this afternoon. Found my long lost best friend and met you. I think that today is going to be an overall successful day" I say with a smile pulling into my drive way.

Kim is silent for a moment taking in the house in front of her, before she starts smiling widely.

"Kris! I have the most amazing idea ever!" She says pretty much jumping up and down in her seat.

I start laughing at her enthusiasm, but nod "Okay what is it?"

"Okay so you obviously want to give me a complete makeover" she says smirking as my eyes light up, I love make overs. I feel amazing when I know that a girl looks the best that she possibly can. "I love remodeling houses, so I was thinking I let you give me a makeover and then you let me help you remodel your house!"

"OMIGOD! Kim that is the most ingenious idea that I have ever heard I freaking love it!" I say practically jumping in my seat as I turn my car off. "You want to eat and the check out the amount of work you've got to do on this lovely little place?" I say excited.

"YES! This is going to be amazing! You're the first person who's let me do this! No one has ever trusted me like this before! I won't let you down I promise and you look amazing so I don't think that you will let me down either." Kim gushes as she gets out of the car, and both of us start jumping up and down and dancing in excitement laughing. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"I know! Ah! You're going to look even prettier than you already are! And then my house is going to be amazing I can just tell" I say jumping up and down laughing, "Hey Kimmy, I don't want to give your brother even more reason to hate me so you want to go jump in the shower and you can borrow some clothes of mine? I won't put you in anything to out of the box don't worry" I say with a laugh.

"Okay thanks Kris." Kim says as I show her to the guest bathroom which I'd had stocked before I moved here. I quickly ran to my room and looked through my closet I needed to find something that wouldn't be to against something Kim would try and I don't know what she normally wore. So I'll just play it safe. I quickly grabbed a pair of dark wash skinnies that I got from fashion week a couple years ago and a adorable white sweater which I was putting a bright pink shirt under with some light pink heels. Boom, Kim was going to look subtly hot!

I decided to follow my own fashion advice for my own outfit and quickly grabbed a white shirt, heeled ankle boots, black skinnies, a gray sweater and a scarf. My outfit was planned to have the same effect as Kim's, it was going to show that I had a body and shape while also leaving a lot to imagine. I knew it was going to make me look hot. Kim and I were going to be two hot mamas. I ran into the bath room and took a quick show and got dressed taking, the clothing to Kim once I was done.

"Kris you are kidding right? I can never ever pull this off!" Kim yells through the bath room door.

"Kimmy you are going to look amazing, come into the other room once you're done I'm going to show you a couple little tricks!" I yell back drying my hair quickly letting its natural curls come out only brushing through the quickly to make them look a little crazy.

"Kris you look amazing, I look like an idiot…." Kim says looking down. She looked exactly like I wanted her too. She looked amazing subtly sexy but not full out screaming "HEY GUYS I'M AVALIABLE!" it was perfect.

"Darling you look amazing, you are showing me up. Now sit." I say setting her in a chair and drying her hair, "Watch and pay attention to everything I do right now!" I tell her over the hair dryer. Much like I had thought earlier it didn't take much for Kim to look amazing just a small touch of makeup and a run of a hair straightener. I have one sexy friend right here.

"Kris you work miracles." Kim says staring at herself in the mirror

"Just wait until Jarebear see's you" I say smiling, knowing he will be speechless, though my face quickly falls when I hear the pounding at my door. Who could be here? No one knows anyone lives here…. They couldn't have figured it out already? …..Could they…?

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was that! Please review :D I hope ya'll enjoyed it, I know its not my best work but it's kinda a filler and his some important info for later on, I do have a reason for making things like this hehe :) Anyways I love all you guys and please review :D<strong>

**Apperences :D**

**Kim: .com/albums/l631/mariahmann84/?action=view¤t=**

**Kristen: **

**Kim's outfit: .com/photos/abigailleigh/8974378101/free-people-jeans-whitney-eve-top-bcbg-heels_**

**Kristen's outfit: ./_B6J6nGs6VwA/SJHXooul0bI/AAAAAAAAEGE/drbwc-IURX4/s400/All%2BSaints%2Bwet%2Blook%2Bskinny%2BPuck%2Bjeans%2Bwith%2Bzip%2Bdetail%**


	3. Chapter 3

**Did you miss me? XD Well here is yet another chaper of my amazing story. **

**I want to take a quick second and thank everyone for their reviews because they are amazing and I love them so keep them coming, you can always PM me too! I need a beta :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

* * *

><p>KPov<p>

Kristen you need to grow a pair and answer the door, you can do this. It's going to be okay. Wow, I really am pathetic, I have to mentally coach myself to open a door….what is my problem.

I quickly open the door and smile when I discover that its only Jared.

"Heya Kris did ya miss me?" Jared says jokingly.

Before I can answer though another voice breaks in, "where is my sister?"

This voice quickly causes me to turn and look around behind Jared and sure enough I see the one person that I didn't want to see. Paul. The person who managed to make me hate him before we had even before we were introduced. The person who managed to make me want to hurt them even though I know if I tried I would be hurt. I have no chance against him, but I sure as hell wish that I did because this. Tall, tan, extremely attractive man infuriated me to no end.

"Paul you better not be, being an ass again." Kim says walking around the corner. Damn she looks good! I can tell by the look on Jared's face that he agrees. Paul looks even angrier which means that he must agree too. Great I've angered the oh so powerful one what shall I do? Please note the sarcasm.

"Kim, where are your clothes?" Paul asks sounding semi like a normal friendly person, I didn't even know that was possible for him. I am in shock I don't know how I am going to survive. Lord help me, mister anger might actually have emotions other than anger.

"Please come in guys you can sit on my oddly placed couch." I say stepping aside and allowing them to walk past me, to sit on the couch.

"Okay so I'll start from the beginning Paul. I ran into Kristen quite literally and she asked me a good place to get food, so I told her. We then had a very funny and interesting conversation where I think she traumatized two young boys using her breasts." Kim started.

"I did not traumatize them! I simply flirted a little and got what I wanted there is nothing wrong with that. Haven't you ever heard of if you've got it flaunt it! I've got it so I'm going to flaunt it!" I say in defense rolling my eyes as Jared laughs and hiding my shock when I hear even Paul let out a chuckle.

"Anyways after that we came back here where we made a little deal. She would help me make a couple little changes that would raise my self-esteem and then Paul you're never going to guess what she is letting me do!" Kim says pulling Paul out of his seat and jumping up and down.

"What is she letting you do sissy?" Paul says with a small smile.

"SHE'S GOING TO LET ME HELP HER REMODEL THE HOUSE!" Kim yells still very excited about this hugging Paul tightly.

"That's great sis" Paul says hugging her back. I quickly take this opportunity to look at Jared who is practically glowing with Kim's happiness while subtly checking her out so I quick send him a text.

_Liking what you see Jared bear? _

Jared shoots me a look and nods. Not bothering to answer me, as Kim finally calms down enough to tell the rest of the story which I could have told but Paul hates me so I don't want take any chances of becoming even more hated….

"Anyways as you can tell from how excited I got just now that's how excited I got then and we were kinda outside so we were dancing in the rain which was a lot of fun. But like the smart teenage girl that I am I never thought of what could happen so Kris offered to let me borrow something of hers and she gave me the most reserved things over hers she could find. That is the story of where my clothes went Paul."

"Kris! You could have given her pneumonia! What were you thinking! Kim are you okay, do you feel sick? Faint? Anything at all?"

"Jared shut up. You suffocating the poor girl the second I noticed what was going on I brought her in the house and got her in a warm shower she is now clean showered and in warm dry clothes. I'm pretty sure that she is fine." I say.

"Wow, random blonde girl who everyone is calling Kris. You pretty much took the words out of my mouth."

"Well overly huge guy everyone is calling Paul that is very strange. My names Kristen by the way Kris is just a nickname."

"Nice to meet you Kristen, I'm glad I could finally meet you when I wasn't screaming at you about something. I was wondering Sam gave Jared and I a ride here do you think you could give Kim, Jared and I a ride back to our places we have school in the morning."

I start laughing, "School? You guys still go? Oppsie, I forgot most seventeen year olds go to school. Yeah, you can keep that outfit if you want Kimmy." I say grabbing my car keys.

"Who am I taking where first?"

"Paul and Kim live really close to the beach so you can take them home and then you can drive me to my place" Jared offered.

"Sounds like a plan" I say pulling out of my drive way.

The drive to Kim and Paul's place was a simple one, but it was shocking what I drove up too. Instead of a nice house like I expected their house was falling apart and it seemed like there was no one home. Their house had an eerie feel to it, I didn't like it and I could tell from the way Jared stiffened in the passenger seat that he didn't like it either.

"Thanks Kris. I'll get your number from Jared and call or text you sometime." Kim said sliding out of the car.

"Thank you Kristen, it was nice meeting you" Paul says stiffly following Kim closely as she gets out of the car.

I waved as I quickly pulled out of the driveway somehow having the feeling that sticking around there for a long amount of time was a bad idea. I snuck a look at Jared who was watching their house worriedly. I wonder just how close he and Kim are because she didn't seem to think anything was going on there but he seems so in love with her. It's almost unreal….

"Jared, you know Paul is going to protect her." I say. I don't know Paul that well at all but I have a trust in him, one that I don't even understand. I just know that he is going to protect his sister not only because she is his sister but also because he understands whatever it is that Jared feels towards her. I've always had an amazing ability at reading people.

"I know I just worry. Kris she doesn't know how much I truly care about her…" Jared says with a sigh.

"She will learn how much you care about her Jared, she cares about you too. She was slow to warm up to me because she thought there was something going on between us."

"Kim is so perfect for me and its nothing against you Kris because you are beautiful and smart and amazing and all that, but you are defiantly not the girl for me."

"Jared if it was anyone but you who said that I might be insulted but I've talked to you for years, via Skype and Facebook so I'm not at all insulted by that. I understand what you're saying and what you mean"

"Kris I missed you so much. You know when you left that I wanted to chase you down and follow you. I was convinced I was never going to hear from you again and I never wanted to hang up on the rare times that you would call me." Jared said as I pulled into his driveway, "Come into the house, my mom will want to see you too."

"I missed you too Jared. I had to call you it was the bright side of my week; I would count down until that hour of the week I was allowed to call. Your mom! I want to see her let's go!" I say hopping out of the car.

Jared laughs and walks into the house not bothering to wait for me. He must just figure that I'm going to follow, which I will. I walk into people's houses all the time. NOT!

"MAMA CAMERON I'M HOME!" I sing walking into the house.

There is a brief moment of silence before I hear a pot drop and I see Mrs. Cameron run into the hall way. "Kristen my darling it's really you!" She yells running and hugging me tightly.

Mrs. Cameron hasn't changed much, she's always been a short woman with jet black hair and the striking features that everyone on the reservation has. She really was a beautiful women, and it wasn't just looks that I'm talking she had a wonderful personality as well. She was nice a friendly as well. Mrs. Cameron would probably stop everything she was doing just so that she could help someone when they needed it.

"Mama Cameron! I've missed you so much!" I say hugging her as tightly as I can.

"I knew you would come back I just knew it! I told Jared that too! Did you give him a ride home? Is that why you're here?" She says rushing me into the kitchen and sitting me down at the kitchen table next to Jared.

"Mom, slow down Kris understands that she was missed. We ran into each other at the beach, she's been a busy girl for the past couple years Ma. She just moved back, she lives in her old house so I might be going over there a lot when I'm not here." Jared says.

"You two are such great friends, it's really very sad that I know deep down that you two will never fall in love." Mama Cameron says dreamily.

"Mama you know that I'll always love Jarebear but I won't ever be IN love with him, it just won't work. It would be creepy, could you picture me kissing Jared I mean really" I say with a smile.

"Exactly Mom and you know about how I have the world biggest crush on Kim" Jared adds.

"Jared how does your best guy friend feel about you being in love with his twin sister? Does he care?" Mama asks.

"Mom, Paul supports me he just doesn't want Kim hurt in anyway."

"From what I've seen Kimmy seems to like Jared pretty well to" I add with a bright smile.

"Well I hope that they end up happily together, Jared do you know who I think needs to open their eyes and might find someone?" Mama Cameron says looking at Jared meaningfully.

"Are you thinking the same thing Mom? Because I think they would be prefect" Jared answers.

I look between both of them confused and scared as to what they are talking about making them both chuckle. "It's not funny guys you really should explain to your long lost friends what you are talking about"

"Whatever Kirs, love ya but I'm going to go gets some sleep because I've got school tomorrow." Jared says standing up and kissing my cheek and his mother's before walking upstairs.

"Well not to make it seem like I don't like seeing you but I should drive home because I want to get some sleep and start unpacking tomorrow. So I'm going to head home I'll see ya Mama!" I say giving her a quick hug.

I quickly walk out of the house and get into my car. I've missed La Push and Forks so much, it's going to be weird knowing that I don't have to go to school anymore while the rest of my friends do but I guess that's not the strangest thing that I've had in my life. I am one of the world's best known models after all.

I'm so lost in thought that I don't think anything strange until I get out of my car and hear a loud crack. I then whirl around, only to be faced with a pair of eyes. A pair of eyes that haunted my dreams that night and every night for the rest of that week. A beautiful pair of deep chocolate eyes that seemed to pull me in, eyes that disappeared before I had seen enough of them. I hope to god that I see those eyes again, I want to see them again. Those eyes made me feel safe, and happy for the first time in years. I hope more than anything in the world that I do see them again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats this chapter :D Hope you all enjoyed it! I know i enjoyed writing it :p Anywhoo, please review! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I'm back already! Gotta love being sick it gives me a lot of chances to write! This is a two part chapter I just wanted to get part one up for you guys and I hope that you all enjoy it! So here it is :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight which you would think I would be able to stop putting by now **

* * *

><p>KPov<p>

Gah! I am seriously going crazy now! Anytime time that I get free time, I start thinking of the eyes. Those perfect gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes that make me want to melt into them. I want to know who those eyes belong too! Who owns them! I want to stop thinking of them! Get a grip Kristen! Jeeze!

CUZ I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT

Damn! My phone is ringing.

"Hello?" I ask breathlessly.

"Hey Kristen its Paul, Kim's brother. You gave me a ride home about a week ago." Paul? Why the hell is he calling me?

"Yeah I put that together what's up Paul?"

"I was just um wondering if you would um want to um come to the beach with Kim, Jared, Em, Sam, and I?" Paul sounded nervous, why on earth would he be nervous?

"Sure that sounds awesome!" I say, I've missed Kimmy, and Sam and Em seemed like really nice people. I see Jared close to every day but I missed everyone else and maybe I would be able to make a better impression on Paul now.

"Umm, cool so umm we'll meet you there at around 10?"

"Yeah I'll see you then" I say hanging up.

I was then glad that I'd taken a shower last night and put my hair in a braid I decided to dress simply with a black bikini that made me look super thin and my boobs look great. Then over it I decided since it was only a group of friends I didn't need to impress anyone. I grabbed a cute pair of lose fitting comfortable jean shorts, and a stripped top as well as some flip flops. Perfect I looked understated but cute! I love it!

I then quickly let my hair out of the braid which I'd slept in, and quickly applied some light water proof makeup. When I was happy with my appearance I quickly walked downstairs grabbed my brown bag and sun glasses and walked out to my car. The dive to the reservation was quick as always. I laughed when I saw the entire group looking for my car, I was attacked by a very hot and large blob as I was climbing out of my car.

"Kris! I thought you were ditching me!" Jared says.

I just laugh and hug him knowing that he is just messing with me and that is all he ever does, which is why I really do love him. "Jarebear, of course I came you know no matter what risk I have of catching hypothermia here I'm always going to come!"

"Jared move out of the way I need to see me love!" Kim says shoving him playfully out of the way and hugging me, "my date for the day came Pauly! I told you she would! She loves me!" Kim says laughing and letting me go.

Emily and Sam both say a polite hello and then we all head off to the beach Emily and Sam in front hold hands, with Kim and Jared close behind them. God Jared just makes your move already and get together with her okay? I want to see you happy! That also left me walking with Paul, it's not that I had a problem with that, I didn't not at all. He was on his best behavior and he wasn't yelling. I mean maybe he's not a complete ass like I thought that he was.

"So Paul I was really surprised when I got your call this morning" I said, trying to ease some of the tension and create a less awkward atmosphere.

"Really? Whys that?" Paul asked slightly shocked that the silence had been broken.

"Well the first time we met, we didn't exactly get off onto the best foot. You thought I was sleeping with Jared, and then you thought that I had stolen your sister." I said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah that…I should really apologize for my behavior. I was acting immaturely and it wasn't fair to you. I'm sorry for that, don't expect that from me very often though because I don't apologize…ever."

I couldn't help but laugh though I did catch how the moment I did Paul's face seemed to light up like he'd just won something. It was weird, why would he be so excited over me laughing? I mean I understand that I don't laugh very often. That is true, because I really don't. I should laugh more, I really should.

"Sorry I shouldn't have laughed, it's just when you added that bit at the end you made me think about my brother Aaron and you sounded just like him." I said with a small smile.

"Aaron is a complete and utter idiot do not compare my friends to him ever!" Jared yells from ahead of us. How the hell did he even hear….?

"He is not that bad! He's only that stupid sometimes you just had the misfortune of meeting him when he was having one of those days…." I yell up at him.

"Whatever!" Jared yells back.

"Anyways you just said something that made me think of one of the good memories that I have of New York. Those are very few and far between." I say, shock crossing my face as I realize that I just told him more than I'd even told Jared.

"You were living in New York all this time? Jared said he didn't know."

"He didn't know I never told him. I don't know what it is that made me tell you, I was convinced I was going to forget everything but the best things that happened to me there. Now though, I've gone and opened my mouth and told a guy that I've only talked to once."

"Calm down maybe you just figured that since Jared and Kim both have a high level of trust in me that you can also have the same level." Paul says.

"You know something Paul that actually makes a lot of sense, and I think you might actually be right." I say looking at him strangely. I didn't expect him to come up with a reasonable answer, I really and truly didn't. I mean most guys would just come up with some BS about how he's just that awesome that I must trust him or something like that to be honest I don't really know 90% of the time. I'm not a guy specialist.

"I do have moments where I do say something intelligent" Paul says as we finally catch up with the rest of the group.

"Paul those 'intelligent' moments are very few…and far between" Kim says with a smirk directed at him.

"Sissy when you treat me as lovingly as you are right now it's hard to wonder why I love you so!" Paul says with a mock glare.

"Well Paul you love me because I am the most amazing person that you have ever met in your entire pathetic life and you shall never meet anyone better." She says with a smile, obviously joking.

Sam, Jared, Emily and I are all laughing at this though my laughter gets cut short when Paul turns around and looks at me. He has this look on his face, a look almost like the one Jared gets whenever he starts talking about Kim. It's really strange.

"Sis, I love ya but I've met many many people who are better than you."

Kim opens her mouth to say something but stops herself. "Polly Pocket you know that I love you right? You should be very grateful that I just shut my mouth because I could have messed a lot of things up for you." She says skipping over to Jared and whispering something in his ear which makes him burst out laughing.

"Kristen?" Emily asks.

"Yes Emily."

"I left my IPhone at home, do you have one or an IPod that we could use for music?"

"Oh of course, I never leave my house without it. Why type of music do you guys want? I have a playlist for everything, and Pandora radio" I say with a laugh.

"Let's just hit shuffle, not knowing what's going to come on is most of the fun isn't it?" Emily asks with a laugh before turning to Sam, "Why don't you and the boys go have your fun and the girls and I will have our fun then we will all meet for lunch?"

"Sounds great Em." Sam says bending down and kissing all of her scars before running off with the guys.

The rest of the morning went amazingly with the guys playing sports in the sand and us girls talking and tanning. Emily and Kim both borrowed extra bikinis that I'd brought when I saw sun in the forecast, I never miss a chance to tan. We were randomly talking and laughing when Kim shot up.

"I love this song Kris!" She says before starting to dance and sing along.

I'm feeling sexy and free

Like glitter's raining on me

You're like a shot of pure gold

I think I'm bout to explode  
>I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there Don't you know...you spin me out of control<br>Ooh ooh ooh ooh

We can do this all night Damn this love is skin tight Baby come onOoh ooh ooh ooh  
>Boomin like a bass drum Sparkin' up a rhythm Baby, come on!<br>Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Rock my world until the sunlight Make this dream the best I've ever known Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino<br>Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino

You got me losing my mind My heart beats out of time I'm seeing Hollywood stars You strum me like a guitar  
>I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there Don't you know...you spin me out of control<br>Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>We can do this all night Damn this love is skin tight Baby come onOoh ooh ooh ooh<br>Boom'n like a bass drum Sparkin' up a rhythm Baby, come on!  
>Ooh ooh ooh ooh<br>Rock my world until the sunlight Make this dream the best I've ever known Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino  
>Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino<br>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right Ooh baby baby  
>Ooh ooh ooh ooh<br>Rock my world until the sunlight Make this dream the best I've ever known Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino  
>Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino (Domino by Jesse J)<p>

By the end of the song Emily, Kim and I were all dancing and laugh while singing along to the song. We didn't notice that they guys had come back over and were watching us amused. I'm not really sure that we cared either, I was just enjoying the fact that for the first time in what felt like years I was finally fitting in with someone and they accepted me for me.

"Kimmy, I've got one question." Paul says as Jared walks over and sits down next to where she was sitting.

"What is it Paul?" Kim asks looking up at him still laughing.

"Since when did you start feeling sexy and free?" Paul says laughing.

I quick picked up some sand and threw it on him, "When glitter started raining on her duh!"

With that everyone started laughing, this is defiantly where I belong

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review! I will continue her adventures at the beach in the next chapter :D <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back again! :D I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews they make my day to read :D So thank you please keep sending them in :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twlight :) **

* * *

><p>KPov<p>

Today is quickly becoming one of the best days of my life though I'm at one of the biggest dilemmas I've ever had. To eat this amazing looking food that Emily made or not to eat, yes if you are wondering those are the major problems in my life. I guess that my life has hit a new low. I mean the food looks amazing, but there is so much of it, I could always work out….god now I sound like I have an eating disorder. Which I don't I just can't gain much weight as a model which really sucks sometimes because I really do want to eat this. Wait I've got it.

"Hey Paul?" I say looking up at him, laughing silently at his shocked face that's covered in food.

"Yes?" He answers around the giant mound of food in his mouth, ew….

"First thing first please don't talk with your mouth full I don't need to see what you're eating, and second thanks." I say as I grab a couple chips off his plate and plop them in my mouth.

Everyone became silent and stared at us. Is it really that big of a deal to steal some chips off of Paul's plate? I mean really it's just some chips, not the end of the world.

"Did you just take my food? You won't get any food for yourself but you'll steal mine" Paul asks staring at me.

"Yeah pretty much, is that a problem?"

"Yes! I need my food!"

"Why it's just a couple chips, I don't see the point in me getting a plate to only eat a couple chips." I say.

"Well then why don't you eat, you already have no weight on you!"

"Paul your about to enter a fight with her that you have no chance of winning, Kris will be able to give you fifty reasons why she's not eating. She will eat dinner but she doesn't eat much for lunch or breakfast." Jared says snapping out of his trance of staring at Kim.

"Kris that's not healthy you know. Do you mind me calling you Kris?" Emily says from Sam's arms.

"Em you know that I don't mind being called Kris, and I make sure that I get all of the calories that I need in order to be healthy." I say in my own defense.

"THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED!" Embry says running onto the beach.

"Embry you are the farthest thing for a party that I have ever seen, a party is what you missed Kim, Emily and Kris doing a little while ago." Sam says not taking his eyes from Emily.

"Why do I always miss the good stuff? And do I get a hug from the newest pack member?" Pack member?

"That's what we call our group the pack, and I do believe that Embry would like you to hug him." Paul explains to me, though he seems to add the last bit slightly bitterly.

I quickly stood up and ran at Embry. "EMBRY! HUG ME!" I yell jumping in his arms and hugging him.

"Well hello there miss Kris I knew that you would have missed me!" He said laughing, hugging me and spinning me around. "Oh and might I add you look downright sexy in that outfit darling, you should wear more clothing"

I just started laughing and hugged him tighter I love Embry he's my goof ball. He was the other pack member that owned a car so he was the one that was always driving Jarebear over to my place. This allowed for both Jared and I to joke around and for me to get another new friend which I so desperately needed. I quickly spun around when I heard a loud growl though, and saw Paul shaking.

Embry quickly let me go and stepped away. Okay what is going on? Paul gets upset so Embry stops acting the way that he normally does. How does that even connect? What's weirder though was that I actually felt bad, I feel bad seeing Paul this upset. Why do I feel bad? This is even more confusing.

"Paul dude calm down, you know I was just joking around with her. Don't get so bent out of shape." Embry says trying to work some major damage control.

Paul just glares, "Paul will you please calm down" Kim says quietly from next to Jared. Though you could tell from her tone that she didn't believe that it would happen.

I then turned to face Paul who was walking away. No! He can't walk away! I don't want to see him leave! Paul can't leave, it…it hurts to think that he is going to leave, I like spending time with him. I don't know why, and I don't understand why.

I quickly pulled on my clothes over my bikini. I walked over to Jared and whispered into his ear where I was going and what I was doing. Then I ran off after Paul.

"PAUL!" I yelled once I was closer to him.

Paul whipped around shocked to hear me yelling his name. "What!"

"Why are you leaving?" I ask looking at him, sad to see him leaving.

"I-I just need to calm down…" Paul says no looking at me.

"Will you be coming back?" I say hopefully, walking towards him.

"I wasn't planning on it…"

"Oh..ok" I say turning around. Only to be stopped when Paul grabbed arm.

"Why do you ask?"

"I…was hoping you would stay er come back….I was having fun…." I say blushing slightly.

"You don't want me to leave?" Paul asked looking down at me all traces of anger gone from his face.

"No I was having fun with you around." I admitted, there is something about Paul that I don't understand something about him that makes me want to spend time with him something that makes me want to be with him all the time.

"Well I guess since I'm calm now that I could stay…." Paul says awkwardly letting go of my hand.

I then got an idea and hoped this would get him to open up to me and make him have some fun. "Paul do you have an unusually hot body temperature like Jared?"

"Yeah, why?" Paul asked looking at me confused.

"Because I want to go swimming and I don't want to die of hypothermia. Hence I would like to ask you to take me swimming"

"Okay sounds like fun" Paul says.

I quickly pull off my clothes so I'm in my bikini ignoring Paul staring as I grab his hand and pull him into the water. The second I hit the water I scream and jump into Paul, before we both start laughing.

"Did you really just scream Kris?"

"It's so freaking cold! If you had a normal body temperature you would scream too!" I said in my own defense.

Paul and I stayed in the water for a while just goofing off and swimming around before I got cold and we got out. It was close to dark when we finally started walking back towards the rest of the group. I was wearing a sweatshirt that Paul had brought with him incase Kim had gotten cold, it smelt like him and it was really enjoy able. His sweatshirt smelt like him, it was a musky and woodsy combination. I really liked it, which is strange and I probably shouldn't like it but I really, really do.

"Paul I thought we were going to have to call in the search and rescue dude" Sam says looking up from Emily briefly at us.

"Had to get Kris something warmer because she got cold and Kim before you even ask no we didn't." Paul says with a smirk.

I quickly sit down completely and totally confused I wish someone would explain this to me? Nope I'm not going to get on of course not that's how things always work in Kris world. I pat the spot next to me and just like I'd hoped would happen Paul sits down. Yay! Oh my god, I'm getting excited over sitting next to him? What is going on with me? Have I turned into some obsessive teenaged girl with a crush this is not okay! I don't approve of this what is going on! Gah!

"We are going to be eating in a little bit if you guys are hungry." Emily says. "Oh and Kris I was wondering if you had some calm music now that its time that we are just going to hang around over here?"

"Of course Em." I say walking over to my IPhone and changing the play list. I searched quickly for my favorite song on the play list. Iris by the Goo Goo dolls.

Once I'd chosen the song I went and sat back down next to Paul who just smiled at me. I looked across the circle and say that Emily was swaying back and forth in Sam's arms while he was softly singing to her. They were so in love, I want that type of love…I really and truly do. It would be so amazing and perfect and god I would just love to have someone love me so unconditionally.

"Hey Kris I made you a plate. You looked a little lost in thought and I didn't want to distract you." Paul says a little while later pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks Paul" I say taking the plate and eating. God this is amazing! Emily should start a restaurant or something!

Once I'd finished eating it was late and we all decided to just talk around the fire which Sam, Embry, and Jared had built for us. It was great and fun, everything was starting to calm down at around ten when I started to fall asleep. I knew that I should probably drive home but I didn't want to I was going to stay for just a little while longer. Then my favorite song came on by one of the best bands of all time. Mayday Parade! I Swear This Time I'll Mean It! As if the song wasn't good enough Paul thought no one could hear him and was singing.

The combination of Paul and Mayday Parade quickly lulled me to sleep. I don't know how long I was sleeping however before I was gently being shaken awake.

"Kris, sweetheart you need to wake up. You have to drive home."

"Drive me?" I mumble not even caring who it is that's trying to wake me up.

"Paul I've got Kim you can take care of Kris you know where she lives, just lay her on the couch. You can probably just stay there she won't think anything of it" Another voice says as I'm picked up in a pair of warm arms.

I don't remember much more of what happened for the rest of the night. I remember the warm arms carried me to my car, and set me in the passenger seat buckling me in. After that everything becomes a haze because I once again slipped into the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Mkay well that was this chapter :D Thank you for reading my darlings :) <strong>

**I'm sorry that it was so short, D: The next chapter will be longer I promise :p **

**Anyways Review please :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This chapter had me scared! I thought you were going to have to wait a long long time for it D: But don't worry FF is back up and working properly for me again so I can upload the story! **

**Discalimer: I do not own Twilight **

* * *

><p>KPov<p>

God what happened last night? What time is it? I don't remember anything other than being at the beach, how did I get home? Did someone bring me home? What is that noise It sounds like there is someone in here snoring, who on earth would be snoring?

I quickly sit up and see Paul has fallen asleep with his head leaning back against the couch. That explains it, Paul drove me home and Jared must have told him that I'm working on remodeling my room. This was what my plans for today was which reminds me I need to get ready to paint and make some breakfast.

I quickly hopped up off the couch quick and carefully moved around Paul so that I wouldn't wake him up. Once I was out of the living room I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower, when my shower was done I decided that I was going to let my hair dry naturally and quickly ran to the spare bedroom which I had my clothing in. I quickly found a pair of my Abercrombie yellow sweat pants and a Blue tank and slid them on. (.. outfit on the right :D)

I then ran down stairs and decided that I couldn't go wrong with making eggs and bacon for breakfast because I've yet to meet a person who doesn't like them. I was almost done with breakfast when I head Paul start moving and walk into the kitchen.

"I smell food"

"Wow you're so smart Paul!" I say turning around and smirking before reaching into a cupboard and pulling out two plates.

"Whatever it's not like you're any smarter than me."

"I know when there is food around." I say putting a little food on a plate for me before making a larger plate for Paul. "Here ya go, figured you might want something to eat as a thank you for bringing me home last night"

"Thanks Kris" Paul says as I give him his plate has he sits down.

"No problem" I say sitting down opposite him and eating. We both ate in a comfortable silence, and I really enjoyed it. I hadn't enjoyed a meal in a while, so this was a great change.

"So what're your plans for the day Kris?" Paul asks.

"I'm planning on finally painting my room so that by tomorrow I'll have my bed and furniture in there." I say picking up the dishes and placing them in the dishwasher.

"Wow you've got a lot of plans then don't you?" Paul says with a smirk.

"If I can get my room done I can unpack everything else and then finally be able to move in, comfortably and not sleep on my couch."

"Good point, would you like some help with painting? It's my day off and Kim is going to be in the city all day so I don't have anywhere to be" Paul offers.

"Sure that sounds amazing. I've already finished the floor and the celling I just need to finish the walls." I say with a smile.

"Mkay ready to go upstairs and get started then" Paul says with a grin.

"Yep! Follow me." I say picking up my IPhone and heading towards the stairs leading Paul towards my room.

"You know if I was going to be a pervert about this I could say so many bad things about you taking me up to your room right now." Paul says with a smirk as I turn and hit him with a paint brush which I'd picked up off the floor.

I quickly open the paint and get everything set up to paint; I can't wait to see if my design works. I love green and I'm hoping that the green works with what I want to do to my room. I quickly plug my IPhone into my doc and hit shuffle because hearing the random songs that pop up is 90% of the fun of doing things to music.

Paul and I were working quietly until the song Teddy Bear/ Hound Dog from the musical All Shook Up started playing. That was when Paul started singing and I just had to join in. (For anyone who doesn't know the song I'll put the link I've become obsessed with this musical .com/watch?v=kjAKNXiqzLk )

"I just wanna be you Teddy Bear!" Paul say the last bars of the song while twirling and dipping me as I laugh.

"Well Paul you never told me you knew Broadway musicals." I said as he stood me back up with a grin.

"Well it's not exactly something that I go around broadcasting. HEY GUYS I LISTEN TO BROADWAY! It's kind of a message to all other guys that I'm gay and I don't want that message out there. For a number of reasons and the number one reason being I'm not gay." Paul says with a smile.

"Hey now, I've met plenty of straight men in New York that would say that proudly true they were dating some of the hottest models you've ever seen but still. They would say that very proudly. You know Jared told me something interesting about you." I say with a smirk.

"Oh yeah what did Master Jared tell you about me?" Paul asks going back to painting.

"Just something about you having some huge obsession with Nicolette the world famous model?" I say not looking at him and painting.

"What? Oh…um…..yeah….she's a pretty amazing model….got great skill…and other things." He says awkwardly.

"By other things do you mean boobs and body?" I say just barely managing to hide my laughter.

"Ummm…no…I'm…not…not…that shallow. I mean I'm sure she's got a great personality too." Paul manages to stutter out.

Wow, I'm enjoying this way more than I should. I quickly walk up so I'm right behind his ear, "Paul I know her, and she happens to have a wonderful personality to go along with her assets." I whisper before I quickly go to the other side of the room and begin painting again.

Paul whips around and looks at me, "What!"

"Paul there is many things that you don't know about me. Nicolette is part of my past I guess you could say. She'll probably come back up again many times. She's very, very important to me as crazy as that sounds.' I say before turning back to painting.

"You know Nicolette? As in you've met her? Kris this is crazy! Who else knows other than me? Does Kim, Emily, Sam, Jared wait it was dumb to ask of course he does, Embry!" Paul asks.

I just laugh, if only he knew how well I knew Nicolette. "Jared is the only other person who knows I have any type of connection to her. If you want I could give you her number and you could call her later?" I offered laughing quietly to myself.

"I can't call her? Can you call her now, or is she busy?"

"You're like a school girl obsessing over her crush Paul. She's busy at the moment on her way home from Paris." I say quickly while finishing the section of wall I was painting. "Can you reach that one last spot that I need so that all this can dry and I can bring my furniture in tomorrow?"

"Yeah" Paul says painting the last spot in the room. "Anyways you would be freaking out too if you were talking to someone who knows your celebrity crush!"

"Nicolette is your celebrity crush?" I say laughing and starting to clean everything up.

"Yes! She's hot, and every single interview with her that I've seen she's been really down to earth and seems like a normal teenager. I don't know there is just something about here that makes it seem like there is something more to her that I can relate to. I don't know I might just be imagining it because I want there to be something there."

"No Paul you have a really good point, Nicolette really isn't what you think she is. I know her as well as I know myself. Sometimes it's almost like we are the same person, so trust me someday when we are closer I will tell you more about her."

"Really? Do you think there is a chance that I could ever meet her?"

"You're a lot closer to her than you realize Paul" I mumble before speaking louder, "We've finally finished! Thank you so much!" I say jumping and hugging him when he sets his stuff down.

"Your very welcome my overly enthusiastic friend" Paul says catching me mid jump and hugging me.

"Paul you wouldn't believe how excited I am, once I get my room set up then I can finally move in and I'll finally have a home. I've got the friends that I love and everything I just need the house to have a home and this room will give me that." Well this room and something else…

"Well then I'm glad that I could help you get a home. What do you say that we get changed watch a movie before we bring the furniture in?" Paul says with a smile.

"How about I don't care about changing because I'm lazy and we just eat and watch a movie?" I offer smiling.

"That sounds just as amazing" Paul says picking me up and carrying me down stairs, laughing and ignoring all of my attempts at protesting.

Paul and I quickly gathered food and picked a movie to watch before we fell back onto the couch. It was great; I haven't had a couple hours to just relax in forever. I only at a little bit before I relaxed and started watching the movie, though I couldn't hide my smile when I discovered that Paul wrapped an arm around me and was holding me closer to him. This is great; he's so warm and comfortable. He just somehow manages to make me feel…safe.

I've never felt like this with another guy. I mean I've been in love and I've cared for men before. Though I've never felt safe, or wanted to spend all my time with him before. I don't even want him to leave! I want him to stay and not have to go home to his parents and twin sister, just so he can stay with me and I'll feel safe. I've never felt this strongly about a person so quickly it's scary. I know that there is nothing I can do about it though because I don't know him well enough to tell him everything. Someday though he will know everything and hopefully he will still want to be around me.

The movie ended all too quickly for me, and Paul stood up removing his arm from around me. I didn't realize how warm he was because the moment his arm was gone I was freezing.

"You ready to go put your room together" Paul says with a smile helping me stand up.

I smile and nod, "I was born ready. I've got mad strength! You can call Embry, Jared, and Sam if you want."

"Kris we are going to do this together, without any of them. Let's go."

It only took us about two hours to get the room set up though it did involve a lot of laughter, and perverted jokes about Paul being in my bed. Once the room was set up a smiled widely, I was home. (Kristen's room :D . .) Today was defiantly one of the best days that I've had in my life.

"Paul you are simply amazing! You don't know how much what you just did means to me"

"Kristen I would do things like this for you anytime, plus you make it very hard to not have fun" Paul says before he kisses my cheek. Today really is great.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! She's starting to fall for him :D Anyways, please review I love reading them they make my day :D <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it more will be up soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm finally back! Sorry it took so long I was super swampted at school it was crazy! O.o Anywho ^_^ New Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twlight **

**I almost forgot I want to thank BlueEyedCountryGirl for her amazing reviews they really make me happy :D So keep them up your my number one reader/reviewer :D **

* * *

><p>KPov<p>

Everything has changed in my life since Paul has come over. I mean everything; I can't stop thinking about him. About the next time I might see him. The next time I might talk to him. Anything, I feel like I'm going crazy! What is going on with me!

You know who will help you through this Kristen?

_Who Nic? _

Kim, why don't you call her and you can spend the day with her. Have her come over and you two can make outfits for her to wear to school today.

_Good idea! I'm going to call her now!_

Oh my god. I'm talking to myself, what the fuck you have done to me Paul! It doesn't matter who cares it was just one moment nothing to crazy is going on, just breath everything will be okay. I quickly take a deep breath and call Kim.

"Hello?" Kim asks.

"Hey Kim, you said that you didn't go to school until late today right?" I ask.

"Way to say who it is Kris!" Kim says with a laugh, "And yeah I don't know in for another two hours why?"

"Well I was wondering if I could come over to your place and help you come up with an outfit? It won't be bad, I've already decided what I want you in and it will be cute I promise!"

"Sure, I'm going to be at Emily and Sam's so just meet me there in an hour?" Kim asks.

"Sounds great Kimmy! See you soon!" I say waiting for her to say her goodbyes before hanging up.

Okay so this should work just get in the shower Kris everything is going to be okay you can do this. Breath you've got this. I quickly run upstairs and take a fast shower before pulling out my black off the shoulder top and a pair of straight leg jeans. I slide them on as well as a pair of black flats and go to dry my hair, I once again decide that its natural curl is the best idea and quickly decide to add my silver hat and some jewelry. (Her outfit :D. .)

Once I'd finished my hair and makeup I decided that I was decent enough to leave the house. I looked cute enough to pass for day time casual but sexy enough that I would catch male attention…Paul….if they so happened to be around. I think that I am going to do well. I quickly grab the outfit which I'd chosen for Kim and ran out to my car.

The drive was pretty short just like always, but still I wouldn't want to have to walk it. I walk into Sam and Emily's house without knocking just like Emily had told me many times. This time however I was going to have a little fun. Emily and Sam watched my walk in and I quickly spotted Jared.

I walked right over to him and sat in his lap. "Santa! You're here! Liza told me your weren't real I know she lied!" I yelled jokingly.

"Well little girl, this Liza sounds like a horribly mean lady that takes people from their amazingly sexy friends. So I am going to have to say that she lied, now what would you like for Christmas?" Jared said with a smirk.

"Well Santa I don't want much just my own island, money, and diamonds! I love diamonds! Like this one!" I say holding out my right hand showing my mom's engagement ring.

"Well that is a tall order I might have to call in reinforcements."

"Why is it that I always seem to walk in on this Jared?" Paul says with a smirk.

"Well Paul I just have this charm that makes Kris unbelievably attracted to me so she had to come and ask Santa for a present." Jared said with a laugh.

"Paul! Your now Santa's helper!" I say laughing and I give him a quick hug before I notice Kim, "KIMMY! I MISSED YOUR FACE!"

"KRIS! I MISSED YOUR FACE MORE!" Kim yells hugging me tightly. God I've missed her she has quickly become like my sister and it's been almost a week since I've seen her. I don't know how I survived.

"Darling, we are going to get you ready for school so that all these boys have trouble controlling the rest of the male population around you!" I say with a smirk kissing her cheek.

"Kris you are crazy but come on lets go, and you look amazing today by the way."

"Thank you! It's new, I got it from Nicolette!" I say earning a snicker from Jared and Kim to roll her eyes.

"Quit holding that over my head you jerk!" Paul yells at me halfheartedly.

"Oh shut it and eat Paul!" Kim and I yell together causing both of us to laugh as we get upstairs.

"Here put this on and plug this in!" I say handing her a curling iron and a bag with skinny jeans, ankle boots, and a gray and black zebra print off the shoulder top. (Kim's outfit :D. .)

"I'm ready for you now Kris my dear!" Kimmy yells a couple minutes later, I grin taking in her in the outfit. She looked great, and I loved it. Maybe I wasn't joking so much when I said they were going to have to keep the guys off her. I wonder if Paul will notice that Nicolette wore this exact outfit on the cover of Vogue…

Okay Kristen focus, curl Kim's hair. No thoughts of Paul just Kim's hair. You can do this. You can do this. You can do this. God why does everything seem to take longer when I know that Paul is down stairs! Why do I really care? I mean sure I know that he REALLY likes Nicolette but that doesn't mean anything. Even if she is part of me…

"Kristen don't worry so much about my brother" Kim says quietly.

"How did you know that? I mean I haven't mentioned anything about it so I didn't think I was being very obvious about it."

"You're not but he told me that you told him you knew Nicolette which shows that you are afraid if he discovers who you truly are that he will leave."

"Kim, Paul loves who he thinks she is. If he found out that she is really just me then he won't like either of us anymore…" I say with a sigh.

Kim sighs and looks at me for a moment, "Kris you are over thinking this way too much my brother will and does like you now so just because you didn't immediately blurt out that you Nicolette doesn't mean that he is going to hate you trust me I know my brother better than anyone."

"I know that this all seems stupid but I don't even understand it myself, I've never liked a guy as fast or as much as I like your brother it scares me."

"Don't worry about it; I have a gut feeling that he is going to fall in love with you. Every part of you."

"I really hope that you're right Kimmy. Anyways the guys are going to be wondering where you are so I think that it's time we bring you downstairs and revel your sexiness!"

Kim blushes, "You know no matter how many times you say I'm pretty, beautiful, sexy or any other thing like that I'm still never going to believe it so you're wasting a lot of your time."

"Don't worry by the time I am done with you darling, you are going to believe it!" I say with a smirk.

Kim just rolls her eyes at me as I pick up all of my "torture devices" as she likes to call my beauty products. Once everything is picked up I smile and link arms with her, smiling knowing that if I had gotten to go to high school today I would totally turn heads. I wonder if I could use my identity of Nicolette to get them to let me into the high school? That would be awesome.

"Kristen, what on earth did you do to my sister!" Paul says with a smile when we walked into the kitchen, "Kim you look amazing. I haven't seen you look like this in forever and you look like a model or something!"

"Well Kristen used what she learned from Nicolette and helped me to look my best. She said that since I was getting my senor pictures done after school today I should look amazing as well" Kim said with a shrug.

Senor pictures…oh yeah! I forgot that I have to pick Jamie up at noon from the airport so he can take Kimmy's pictures for me. He's going to take pictures of all the guys that are still in school for free because I'm amazing. They get a world famous photographer to take their senor pictures because Nicolette said they are cool.

"Oh I guess that makes sense. " Paul says.

"It does." I say distractedly before I turn to Emily, "Hey Em what are your plans for the day?"

Both Emily and Sam turn to look at me shocked, "I'm not doing much of anything probably just cleaning maybe some cooking, I don't know. Why?" She answers confused.

"I was wondering if you would like to come spend some time with me, I want to get to know you better and I think that it might be a little fun. If Sam will let me steal you away for a little while that is" I say adding a little joke at the end to show them both that I have no intention of being mean.

"I'd love to spend some time with you, I don't see what could go wrong there." She gives Sam a quick look, "That does not mean you need to list all of the things that can go wrong for us. I'd love to though Kristen, I'm sure it would be a lot of fun"

"Yay! Okay we'll leave when they leave for school. We can go get some lunch or something?" I say with a smile.

"Sounds great…Kristen I was wondering….do you think that I could talk to you in the other room really quickly?" Emily says glancing at Sam and then back at me.

"Sure" I say following her into the other room confused as to why she would need to talk to me in here and why she couldn't say it in front of the guys.

"Kristen I know this is going to sound bad, but is there a way that you might be able to cover or do something that will distract from my scars?" Emily says looking down ashamed.

"Emily! You're beautiful with them, I don't see why you want to hide them though I do know a way which I could make them less noticeable if it would make you more comfortable. If you are just doing it because of other people though I'm going to have to say fuck them because they obviously don't know what real beauty is"

"Thanks Kris, I just hate when people stare at me when I'm out. I've come to love the scars they are a part of me but I don't want them to be what defines me. Do you know what I'm saying?"

"I know exactly what you're saying and I have an idea if you're willing. You don't want the scars to define you why don't I teach you how to do your makeup and hair so that it complements you more, that will distract from the scars some while also still allowing you to have them and have them as part of you if you understand what I'm saying."

"No I love it. You are going to highlight what isn't scared, so that stands out as much as what is scared with is in turn going to make me look beautiful just like what you were able to do to Kimmy today, she looks amazing."

"Thanks Emily I'll take you to a hair dresser and stuff while we are out as well to make sure that you get the hair cut which I think would look best on you."

"You really are amazing Kristen, you know just how to make a person feel amazing about themselves don't you?"

"It's what I grew up doing. We should probably head back into the other room before Sam has a heart attack over what you're doing." I say with a small laugh as we start walking back into the kitchen.

"Emily! Is everything okay!" Sam asks looking at Emily with worry.

"Yeah, I just had to ask for a favor which is going to help change my life for the better, Sam. Kristen is going to help me become the old me again."

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is this chapter :D Epically amazing? I think so, well actually I don't really know. I don't know what you think either. I might be more likely to put more up more qiuickly if you at least pretend to like the story and review it haha, I'm just saying i'm more likely to want to post more if I get amazing reviews. Anyways moral of that story is REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back! **

**Did you miss me! Sorry I took so long! I feel horrible but better late than never right! Anyways here is my amazing chaper! I hope you enjoy it :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

* * *

><p>KPov<p>

The guys and Kim couldn't leave fast enough, I had plans with Emily! I couldn't wait, one of my favorite things in the world to was make people feel comfortable and happy with how they look. That is what I was going to do with Emily, when Sam saw her later tonight he was going to be shocked by the beauty of his fiancée.

"Bye Sam, I'll take good care of Emily so don't worry no one is going to hurt her!" I yell as Emily and I rush out the door once the guys had left and she had given Sam a quick kiss.

"Whatever Kris if Emily isn't happen when you get back I will come up with a good punishment then" Sam says with a chuckle watching us from the porch.

"Kris you seriously are going to let me ride in your car? I mean this car probably costs as much as my house…"

"Emily just get into the car, it's really not as awesome as you think it is. I don't like it all that much to be honest. I just use it because I need some way to get around."

"Whatever Kris, you are way too modest for your own good." Emily says as she climbs into the car.

I roll my eye and climb into the car, "Darlin' you have no idea. I've owned thinks that are much more expensive and that's me not being modest. Anyways you said you wanted a change, what were you thinking, hair? Clothes?"

"You are too nice, and both. You know a little change is always a good thing. I want Sam to see what I used to look like, full of confidence and beauty all that."

"You're beautiful now, confidence I can help you with though."

"Thanks Kris. After I got these scars I kind of turned to sweat pants and jeans and T-shirts and that has never been me. I don't know what I was thinking. I've been more of a dress girl you know what I mean?"

"That actually what I was thinking! You have a small waist and a big bust much like I do and I was thinking, you know something Kris? Emily would look amazing in dresses! Well that and you are the prefect height to wear heels, plus Sam is super tall making that acceptable."

"Kris, you are simply amazing. You know what I vote we do!" Emily says suddenly getting excited.

"Ummm, considering you just came up with what we need to do I have no idea." I say with a laugh.

"That is very true! Once I get my confidence back I think that you, Paul, Sam and I should all go out for a night on the town to just have a good time! It would be amazing and we can show the guys just how hot we can look!"

"You want me to go out with Paul? There is no way that he likes me! It's impossible! He likes my ultra-ego not me." I say with a sigh.

"Ultra-ego?"

"You don't know? I mean Kimmy and Jared haven't told you? I'm actually Nicolette, the supermodel. The one that Paul is obsessed with."

"Oh well I guess that I should have put that together, I mean you are super gorgeous. You also know a lot about fashion and you came from New York. I mean that and Jared knows way to much about Nicolette it was just wired." Emily said with a laugh.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Jared is the La Push fashion expert for you."

"Yeah Jared with his inability to match his shirts and pants most of the time" Emily says with a laugh.

"You can't forget that he matches his socks with his socks with his shirt though, that is the best part."

With that both Emily and I started laughing and talking about the hilarious fashion mishaps that the guys make. I ended up learning that Paul hated wearing shirts that didn't make him look what he considered "good." Sam would only dress so that he could look nice for Emily otherwise he would just wear sweatpants and white T-shirts. Jared well he was just crazy, lord only knew what he was going to wear but his socks were always going to match his shirts. I loved talking fashion with Emily because she always knew what I was going to say. It was like she knew what I thought about fashion. I wonder why she made me even take her…?

"Kristen?"

"Yes Emily"

"I was wondering…Sam and I we've been together for a while and he met me when I was beautiful and had a perfect face and features and everything. What's it like to be a model? Do you love it?"

"Modeling is something that I grew to love. I didn't start it because it was something I loved. Sure now it's one of the things which I really and truly love. It's not one of the things I want most in life though, I would give it up easily." I answered her honestly.

"What do you mean? Why would you do that, you are so good."

"Emily more than anything in the world I want love. When I fall in love, I don't know if I will want to model anymore. I mean why will I need the activity that I started to fill the void of my lack of love when I have love?"

"So you do enjoy modeling but it's not really your life?"

"Nope."

"I think I see what you are saying now." Emily said with a smile as we pulled into the hair dresser.

"give me a moment before we walk in" I said with a smirk.

I quickly pulled my hair up and added a little extra makeup before getting out of the car. I then walked into the hair dresser quickly with Emily following closely behind me. I quickly walked up to the lady behind the counter, whose eyes widened taking in my appearance.

"Hello I'm Nicolette and I'm here for my friend Emily I was wondering if you could give her a quick hair cut?" I said with a quick smile.

"Of..of course Miss Nicolette I know who you are! You are my idol, Emily right this way!" The lady says quickly leading Emily off to get her hair done.

I quietly sit down and wait, who knew if you flashed a little fame and fourtune you could get whatever you wanted? Oh yeah, I did. I don't like to do that too often but he sometimes it has it benefits. I wonder if I could win some brownie points with Paul if I called him as Nicolette…? Its not like I'll lose anything by trying….

I quickly pick up IPhone and call Paul as an restricted number knowing that he and Jared are in study hall right now and can have their cell phones.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Paul?"

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"This is Nicolette. Kristen gave me this number she said that you were a good friend of hers."

There was a long pause before Paul started speaking again, "This isn't some sort of practical joke is it?"

"Paul would Kristen be that mean? I mean I know that you don't know me personally but would Kristen be that mean?"

"No…"

"Exactly and she said that you were a cool guy and I should give you a call. I had a free moment and she wouldn't pick up her phone like bitch so I decided hey why not call you. I didn't think about the fact that you might be in class I'm not interrupting a class am I?"

"No you're not don't worry about it. Jared shut it! Umm…Jared says you know who he is and hi."

"Hello Jared it's nice to speak with you again. Anyways Paul how did you meet miss Kristen she never told me and she tells me everything considering we are pretty much the same person."

"You see that isn't my best moment. I sort of thought she and my best friend Jared were together when I've been trying to set Jared up with Kim and well yeah… I kind of freaked out on her not my finest moment."

I couldn't help but laugh, so that's what was going on. He really though that Jared and I were together. Never going to happen, ever.

"Wow, she must have thought you were like the world's biggest dick in that moment Paul." I say telling him exactly how I felt when I'd first met him.

"Yeah she kind of did…..shit I've got to go to class. I'll talk to you again sometime or something. Bye!"

"Bye!" I said as I hung up.

Well that was informative. Who knew that you could find out so much about something when you are acting as your other self? I kind feel like I just had a Hannah Montana moment.. someone should shoot me before it happens again.

Then Emily walked back out and I have to say that she looked beautiful! She seemed to be glowing and I could tell the she felt that way too. (this is Emily just picture her with the scars :D )

"Emily! You look beautiful!"

"Thank you! I feel it too I can't wait to get home and show Sam he is going to freak!"

"I know he is! What do you say we pay for this, pick up the photographer, then go back and you can show Sam?"

"I love that idea!"

Emily and I quickly paid for her hair cut and drove to the airport talking about her hair cut the entire way. Once we'd picked up the photographer it seemed like everyone in the car including Josh the photographer was anxious to get back to La Push. Emily wanted to see Sam, Josh got a free Nicolette photo shoot for doing Senior pictures and I got to see Paul. I think that this is a win, win situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it was so short but I wanted to get something up so you didn't have to wait so long. Please review and I will try to have something up again soon. It might take me a while because my school is putting on a production of All Shook Up which is an amazing musical so you should all check it out but yeah i'm super busy will try and get something up again soon though <strong>

**Review :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm back earlier than I planned :D Here's the catch though...I might not update for the next week because I've got a show that i must preform in. Never fear though there will be more to come! I love this story and I love the reviews so please keep them coming :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight :D **

* * *

><p>KPov<p>

Once we made it back to La Push Emily had me rush her to her house which made me laugh. She was so excited to show Sam her new look not that I could blame her, she was beautiful. Emily was now beaming with confidence which helped her greatly to show her beauty, she had a confidence now that even out shown Nicolette. It truly amazed me.

"Thank you Kristen! I'll be sure to tell you Sam's reaction later!" Emily says kissing my cheek as I drop her off. She then quickly runs into the house and I quickly run inside. I look back and see that Josh is asleep in the back seat. This doesn't surprise me however, he is always asleep that is pretty much his favorite past time.

I quickly drive to the beach where Kim, Paul and Jared were waiting for us. I quickly check to make sure that I no longer look like Nicolette, I chose Josh for a reason to be my photographer. He was one of my best friends so he knew that I didn't tell everyone about my job because I believed that some people just didn't need to know.

"Joshy its time to wake up babe" I say with a laugh.

"Fuck off Nic" Josh mumbles trying to ignore me as I turn the radio up.

"Nope you need to wake up"

"You are a bitch you know that right?" Josh says waking up as I pull into the parking spot next to where Jared's truck was parked.

"Yes, yes I do. You remind me daily! Now it's time for you to work then you can spend as much time as you want sleeping babe" I say getting out of the car with a laugh, I loved messing with Josh. He could be so grumpy when he didn't get enough sleep.

"Kristen! Your late missy! I'm going to have to duct your pay now." Jared said laughing as he picked me up and gave me a quick hug.

"Oh darn I guess you are going to have to fire me! Where is Paul and My Kim!" I say.

"I am here" Paul says shaking slightly by the end of the car.

"Kristen my love! You have come to save me from these men! I was starting to lose my mind!" Kim says before I could think too much about Paul's behavior.

"I drove as quickly as I could but I had to wake up my baby! He fell asleep, the no good bum." I say laughing as Josh gets out of the car.

"N-Kris you really and truly are horrible to me. Remind me again why I agreed to do this for you?" Josh says with a laugh.

"Well darling Josh, that would be because I am the light in your dreary life and you would do anything for me!" I said laughing as he just rolled his eyes. "Oh! I almost forgot! Josh I want you to meet, Jared who you've talked to like a million times, Paul his best friend who I've told you about, and Kim the love of my life!"

"Hello Jared it's very nice to put a name to the face. Paul I have heard a lot about you, you've made quite an impression on little miss Kris. Kim you've stolen Kristen's heart? I've yet to meet a man who can do that yet you can"

"Josh quit trying to be charming and go to take some pictures of people!" I say

"Okay let's start with Kim this is great light for her. If you don't mind me saying it seems to really compliment her." Josh says grabbing his camera and walking off with Kim.

"Are you dating him?" Paul says staring after Josh.

"Josh? No he's just a good friend of Aaron my brothers. He's known me for years we helped each other out. I helped him meet Nicolette and get his career started."

"Oh." Paul says staring out at the water.

Jared snorts, "Pauly are you getting jealous" Jealous? Paul's getting jealous? I really hope that he is because that would mean that he might have feelings the same way that I do...

"No! God Jared would you just shut up you know I have a date Friday night! Why would I give a shit about Kristen's relationships!"

Okay…don't cry…you can do this Kris. You can do this. Breath. In. Out. In. Out.

I can't do this.

"I'm g-going for a w-walk guy" I say turning and walking away.

I don't know why I care so much. So what Paul's going on a date, guys go on dates all the time? Don't worry about it Kris. There are still people that love you. Just because one guy doesn't love you don't mean that other people don't love you. As Kristen you have Paul's love but you are not that low to go after his love in that way you are a strong person Kris. You are not going to let him see you cry. You are going to stay strong, you are going to show that you are strong and that you don't care what he is doing and who he is dating because you are Nicolette.

I take a deep breath and regain my composure quickly then head back towards the where the guys are standing. I give Jared a small smile in an attempt to show him that I really was just going on a walk. I know that he can see through me though when he just puts an arm around me and gives me a quick hug. Which causes me to give him a small smile in thanks, Jared's always known when something is wrong with me.

"Hey Kris welcome back, have a good walk?"

"It did its job"

"You okay Kris you sound a little off." Paul said looking at me.

"I'm fine" I answered indifferently.

"Kristen! Josh is one of the best photographers I've ever seen! He showed me some of the pictures which he took and I actually looked good! God I love you for this! Wait….are you okay?" Kim says frowning and taking in my appearance.

"I'm fine Kimmy and I'm glad that you liked his pictures. I chose him for a reason. He normally takes amazing pictures, did he say who he wanted next?"

"Yeah, he wants Paul." Paul nods and walks off in the direction which Kimmy had just come. Watching him leave made me want to cry once again, so I did the one thing which I always used to do. I tuned to Jared and buried my face in his chest.

He quickly reacted by stroking my back and hugging me tightly. "Shhh, Kris. It's okay he's just an ass."

"Did my brother say something stupid?" Kim asked, there was a pause where I knew Jared must have been answering her. "Kris what do you say after Jared gets his pictures done you, Jared, and I all go over to your place and watch movies and eat ice cream?"

"That might be fun" I mumble in Jared's chest tears falling freely now.

"Okay sweetheart, see it's not all that bad. My brother is no good, he doesn't deserve any feelings from you. You have such a sweet and pure heart which shouldn't be wasted on someone which is only going to throw all of that away on something stupid so that he can have meaningless sex which I'm going to have to hear."

I couldn't help but laugh through my tears, "You can come stay the night at my place so you don't have to hear it. Then we can make a night out of it. Movies, Ice Cream and make an Paul is an ass cake"

"That's the Kris that I became best friends with!" Jared said kissing my forehead, "I better be invited to the party"

"Of course Jared! Kris I'm sure you have the perfect outfits for this and everything." Kim said with a small laugh.

"You guys making plans without me?" Paul says, as he comes back from getting his pictures done. I quickly move out of Jared's arms and face Kim so she can fix any mess that is on my face.

"Yep! Since you have a date we decided to have a date of our own. One that is going to be much better than yours. Oh and don't worry about me coming home tonight I'm staying at Kristen's" Kim says while she quickly fixed the makeup which had run down my face.

"Oh, okay."

"Who's your date with?" I asked trying to sound like a friend should though I wasn't entirely sure what that would sound like. Kim nodded though so it seemed to me like I was asking it correctly.

"Her name is Ashley. She's pretty hot, and has an okay personality. Might date her for a little while you never know. She asked me out last weekend and I figured why not give her a shot, you know?" Paul says leaning against my car.

"You mean why not sleep with her decide if she's good in bed then decide if you are going to continue seeing her based on that?" Kim asked hopping up and sitting on the front of Jared's truck.

I just stood there awkwardly I didn't think that I should say anything. I was part of the reason that Kim was saying anything to her brother about his date and that was sad. I feel bad that I'm making a brother and sister fight, maybe Liza and Tom where right. Maybe I am horrible for everyone who I'm around I don't want to believe that though. I really don't think that can be true. It's hard to believe that, that can be true. I don't want to believe it.

"Kim I don't know what's gotten into you but you really need to shut up. Maybe I genuinely like this girl? Huh did you ever think of that?"

"What happened to the fact that you liked someone else I mean REALLY liked her! You told me about that! Guess what she was crying earlier and did you care no! You didn't you don't even know why she was crying. You aren't very good at this shit Paul. Choose if you like someone or not. And if you like someone don't go out with another girl and then tell everyone about it because that is not going to make a very good impression! Girls remember everything!"

"Wow did we miss something" Josh says as he walks back with Jared who was looking at Paul shaking his head.

"I don't really know, I kind of lost them somewhere in the middle there." I said with an awkward laugh.

"I'll probably hear all about it later" Jared says with a sigh, "Anyways we'll meet at your house in an hour Kris? I have to find some yellow socks!"

With that I started laughing while both Paul and Kim stared at me like I was crazy and Jared glared.

"S-sorry guys, it's just that Jared has to match his shirts and his socks and I can't help but laugh every time that he brings it up. I find it so freaking funny!"

I think that my comment opened the floodgates because Kim soon began laughing and Paul quickly followed. Josh even looked up from what he was doing and began to laugh.

"Shut up guys! I've done it for years!"

"Jared that is the funniest thing that I've ever heard! I'm sorry!" Kim said in between laughs.

"Do you need to go home and gets some stuff because if you do you better stop laughing and get in my truck." Jared said pouting over the fact that we were laughing at him.

"Yeah I do. We will be over in an hour Kris!" Kim says giggling and climbing into Jared's truck quickly followed by Paul.

I guess today still managed to be a good day. Even if Paul managed to break my heart who needs him, I have Kim and Jared. They are the best friends ever. Who else would spend the night with me watching movies and eating ice cream?

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was this chapter! Did you like it! Hate it! I don't know! SOOO that means you should tell me! :D <strong>

**Review please! Because I love reading them! Only constructive critisism though please :D **

**ANYWAYS review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Sorry it took so long, I've had a crazy two weeks! Here is an update though and I will rush to get you more :)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews they truly mean A LOT to me please keep them coming :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Jeeze you would think by now that everyone would know that :D **

* * *

><p>KPov<p>

I officially have the best friends ever here in Forks. I love them so much, after dropping Josh off at a friend's house I quickly drove home. When I got there I checked my phone and saw that Jared had texted me saying Kimmy had to stop at the store and get some things which would help me feel better. Yep I knew that I love them!

I quickly walked upstairs and changed into sweats and texted Jared to bring himself and Kimmy some as well. I then logged on to Skype to see if anyone was on to talk to for a little while. I had been logged on for about five minutes when I got a call from Nick. I sighed but accepted the call anyways.

"Hey Nick"

"Hey beautiful, how's life in the middle of nowhere treating you?" Nick responded with a smirk.

"Forks and La Push is great Nick."

"Have you thought about my offer?"

I sigh, he never gives up does he…"Nick I'm not in any place to accept that offer now."

"Come on Nicolette, you know that I love you darling. Why won't you just say yes? I'll treat you right and I've got plenty of money. I could take care of you, and you know that deep down you still love me as well."

"Nick, I'm not in love with you anymore. I care about someone else and that just wouldn't be fair to you. I've got people here that I love and I want you to realize that, why won't you just give up already. We are done."

"I'M NEVER GOING TO GIVE UP BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

I'm about to respond when Jared walks through the front door with Kimmy right behind him. Both of them are laughing and carrying bags of movies, sleeping bags, and ice cream as well as other types of sweets which help to cheer me up just at the sight of them.

"Honey I'm home!" Jared sings walking over and looking over my shoulder, "Hey person who is talking to my girl!"

"Who are you?" Nick asks clearly annoyed.

"Nick this is Jared, Jared this is Nick." I then noticed Kim had sat down next to me and pulled her close to me, "and this is my love Kimmy"

"Hello Kim" Nick says charmingly before his expression turned sour, "Jared."

"Hello Nick, I'm sorry but I need to steal my love because she has a date with Jared and I for the night."

"Okay I'll talk to you more about this later Nic! You are going to accept I just know it, goodbye mi amour!" Nick says hanging up.

I just sigh and quickly put my computer away before jumping on both Kim and Jared.

"What is our plan my loves!" I ask smiling.

"Well I was thinking that since Paul is a no good bastard! We could sabotage his date or we could pig out and have him freak on us tomorrow?" Jared said with a smirk.

"I vote we sit here and pig out, I have a photo shoot tomorrow but I don't really care."

"I second Kris's vote!" Kim said with a grin.

With that we quickly set up the living room so we could all lie around and watch the movies which they brought. I told Jared he could choose the first movie because all of them were Kimmy approved and I trusted her judgment. We ended up watching, 27 dresses, The Hangover 1 and 2, before I fell asleep.

(The italics are her dream: D)

_The waves were hitting the shore softly, beautifully. I can't imagine someone not being happy to spend their time here and just watch them. I take a deep breath tasting the salty air though that only seems to calm me. I don't even react when I hear two sets of footsteps walking towards me. I just turn and see Paul which causes me to smile, then I turn to see who the other set of footsteps belonged to and see Nick. _

_ "Hello beautiful. I decided the best way to win you was to come here and scope out the competition. I now see that I have quite a bit don't I?" Nick said with his signature smirk. _

_ "What is he talking about Kris? Who is this man and why is he here bothering you?" Paul says looking at me concerned. _

_ "Nick please leave, I've already told you no multiple times. There is no one here for you to beat I simply am not in love with you." I say with a sigh looking back to the water. _

_ "Darling there is nothing that this Mutt will ever be able to do that will keep me from you. I will win you no matter what the cost; I've learned that technique from the best. Your parents won you the same way." Nick says with a smirk before kissing me. _

*end dream*

I sat bolt upright, what was the meaning of that dream? It was very dramatic and it never really got to a point. Maybe it had something to do with what he said before he left? I don't really know, I guess I don't know what to think, it's really strange.

Why would he call him a mutt? And what does he mean by my parents? Is he talking about Liza and Tom? What does he know about my birth parents death and about how I ended up in New York! Maybe this dream is just a strange occurrence that has no actual meaning…

I know that I'm not going to be getting back to sleep anytime soon though, I should find something cute to wear for my photo shoot and take a shower. It is only 6am; Jared and Kim are going to sleep for another couple of hours.

I sigh as I sit up; I just know that today is going to be a long day, if I have any luck though I won't see Paul. I really hope that I don't see him. Today is not going to turn into another day of depression. I really thought that there might be a chance for the two of us; I really thought that Paul might have felt something too. Maybe I should have Nic pay him a little visit.

I quickly and quietly walk upstairs to take my shower. Warm water should help to clear my head and calm my mood; it's also a good place to cry. I refuse to cry though, I'm not going to shed anymore tears over Paul, I just won't I refuse. Take a deep breath Kris, you've got this and you don't have to put anything in your hair to make it blonde today. Everything is better when you think of that.

I've always been brunette but I started putting things in my hair in order to make it blonde when the rest of my family was blonde. I've pretended to be blonde most of my life and that is how most people are able to tell Kris, from Nic. Nicolette has always been the real me even using my birth name, while Kristen is the name which Liza and Tom gave me as well as the blonde hair. (Nicolette's look :D . . )

Once I got out of the shower I ran into my bed room quickly, I knew just the perfect Nicolette outfit for today. It was adorable and weather appropriate, this is truly perfect. I couldn't think of a better outfit. I quickly ran to my closet and dug to the back until I found it. My favorite little black dress, my search didn't end there though, I had to find my light pink shaded jacket. Once I had my dress and Jacket I knew just what I was after I quickly grabbed my knee high boots and a pair of black tights. This is totally a Nicolette outfit, god I've missed her, and she's one of my favorite people in the world. Nicolette is truly 100% me. (Her outfit :D .com/photos/beware_of_my_heels/8001620165/black-dress-black-tights-black-boots-pink-jacket_)

I quickly got dressed and decided to leave my hair curly; I wanted to be natural for this photo shoot. Josh was good; he'd be able to make me look good if I was just wearing rags. I quickly put a small amount of makeup on, I looked better like this well better than I did normally that is. I hoped down the stairs and saw Jared laying on the couch flipping through TV channels.

"Hey Jarebear!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Kris….Holy cow! You're brunette! You look like my old best friend who went by the name of Nicolette!"

"That would be because I am Nicolette." I say grinning, " What would you like for breakfast, I figured I'd make something before I have to go have my picture taken"

"Well Kim's favorite breakfast is French toast. So we could make that, she doesn't get it very often according to Paul." Jared said sending a loving look towards Kim who was asleep in a chair.

"Okay, I think I can do that for my Kimmy-Pop!" I say skipping into the kitchen.

Within minutes I have a good amount of French toast made and I'm getting ready to wake Kimmy, up. I skip back into the living room smiling, though my smile quickly turns into laughter when I see Kim's face. She looks so confused seeing me it was almost funny.

"Okay I'm just going to say it right out, I prefer you as a brunette." Kim says with a grin.

"Well darling I would have to say that I agree with you. AND I made French Toast so you better be ready to eat!"

Kim's eyes light up quickly and I grin, "YOU MADE FRENCH TOAST! NICOLETTE I FREAKING LOVE YOU!" she yells before quickly running into to the kitchen to get some of the food.

"Jared you never warned me she would kill just to get the food!" I say laughing and following Kim into the kitchen. I was going to get food before Jared ate it all.

"Sorry darling, I didn't think she would actually do that. I thought it was just Paul playing things up like he normally does."

"Well I think she likes French toast just a little bit too much."

"Says the crazy girl who has a freakish obsession with modeling, clothing, and anything else that costs hundreds and thousands of dollars." Jared says with a laugh.

"Oh shut it Jared!" I say getting my food and hopping onto the counter to eat.

Jared just rolls his eyes getting some food and sitting down next to Kim. We all sat in silence which I am grateful for, I didn't really feel much like small talk. I knew that they would want me to talk about what was really bothering me and I didn't want to admit that I was falling for Paul. I didn't want to admit that I was upset that he didn't even bother to look at me, or to have the slightest bit of caring for me.

"What time are you supposed to meet Josh?" Kim asks looking at me.  
>"In a couple of minutes, you two can stay here if you want. I actually kind of need you for a plan which I'll fill you in on later." I say grabbing my bag and keys.<p>

"Na we can stay here, do you mind if I borrow you shower and clothes?" Kim asks.

"Nope go ahead darling." I say waving as I run out the door.

I quickly drove to the beach where I saw Josh waiting for me, when he saw me his eyes lit up. I could tell he was worried that I wasn't going to show. Of course I'm going to show, I owe him and I love his work .

"Nic! There is my beautiful girl! You ready for this?" Josh asks smiling as I nod.

The rest of the morning was spent modeling, not that I cared anyways. I've missed it, it was one of the things which I had to give up when I moved here. That thought just makes me sad. I knew that Josh had great pictures when he told me he would e-mail me the dates that he could get the senor pictures back to me.

I quickly said my goodbyes and ran to my car; it's time to mess with Paul. He needs to learn that you can't hurt me and then have nothing happen to you.

* * *

><p><strong>I shall now say the same thing that I say at the end of every chapter :p <strong>

**What do you think? Do you have any ideas which you think I should add into the story? Questions, comments? **

**Review please I love getting them :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! I'm finally back! Did you miss me! I freaking missed you :D Thank you all for your reviews I love to read them! :D And I just have to say this, I'm so sorry for taking so long. My laptop broke and I lost everything until I remembered my amazing flash drive! :D Which had this chapter on it, I still have to rewrite everything else but I have this for you and I hope this will satisfy you for a little while! :D I mean I like this chapter personally. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :D **

* * *

><p>KPOV<p>

Once I was home I quickly ran into the house and saw a sight that I never wanted to see again. Ever. When I walked in Kim was straddling Jared on my couch, which normally I wouldn't have cared about. If it wasn't for the fact that she was half naked.

"OKAY! PUT IT AWAY PLEASE!" I say covering my eyes.

"Oh shit! Kris! I didn't think you would be home so soon….." Jared mumbled.

"Kris…its not what you um think its just um you see..um…" Kim said throwing her shirt back on and looking around awkwardly.

"Kim I'm pretty sure its exactly what I think considering you were both on my couch half naked with you on top of Jared." I say laughing at their awkwardness, "Why don't you go to the bathroom and get cleaned up then we can start my evil plan. I'll fix Jared's hair."

"Thank you Kris I love you so much!" Kim says hugging me quickly and then running to the bathroom.

Once she was out of the room I couldn't help it, I started laughing. At the look of pure embarrassment on both of their faces. It was just to perfect. They weren't the first two people that I've walked in on making out, though I don't like finding them doing that on my couch….

"So Jarebear what's going on with you two?" I say walking over and fixing his hair into it's usual messy style, still laughing to myself quietly.

"Well I took her on a date Friday and I kind of hope that we are going to be dating sometime soon. Though I don't really think we are anything official yet…" Jared says shifting on the couch awkwardly.

"Well from what I walked in on it doesn't look like you two are just nothing." I say with a smirk.

"Shut up Kris. I love you but you need to shut up and act like you saw nothing."

"Of course that is what I am going to do my lovely Jared don't you worry." I smile. "Kimmy my love why don't you sit next to Jared while I tell you both my lovely plan!"

"Okay my lovely Kristen." Kim says walking over and sitting next to Jared, who quickly put and arm around her pulling her close. This caused me to smile to myself as I sat down in my chair opposite them.

"Well my darlings I would like for you to set up for our lovely group of Sammy, Emmy, Embee, you and Paul to all meet up at the beach today. I am going to have a little fun with Paul's head." I say smiling as the nod before adding with a smirk, "Kimmy are you ready to show off your acting skills?"

"Hells yes! What am I acting like?" Kim asks.

"Darling, Kristen has left town I want you to act however you would if that were to happen." I say happily, "Jared I already know that you can act beautifully."

"Ok I can do that, he is going to freak. Nicolette is going to show up, Kristen is gone, Kim and I are going to be pissed. Quick question why is Embry going to be there?" Jared says before kissing the top of Kim's head.

"Embry is going to be there because I kind of want our old friend to come meet him, but I want to make sure he has a good personality first. Kim my love send out the invite text now please darling."

"Are you talking about Kelly? Your twin sister?"

"You have a twin! How come you never mentioned this, either of you!"

"Yep! I'm talking about Kelly and don't you think they would be prefect! Kim I have a twin but I don't talk about her a lot around Jared because they have a VERY rocky relationship. We tend to keep her out of things but she is coming back to the US from college in Germany and she wants to live with me and I though hey maybe she could become friends with Embry!" I shrug and continue, "Plus Embry seemed lonely I could see it in his eyes. She's not identical so there is no worry there."

"Rocky? Kelly freaking hates me Kris. She thinks I am the spawn of the devil or something I don't know what I ever did to her but she freaking hates me and its horrible because I will never, ever be able to figure out what I did to her!" Jared complains.

Kim just looks at him and laughs, "I'm sure you've done something and you don't see the problem with it but she does, and Kris your plan is a go. Emily is making some food and they are all going to meet us at the beach in an hour."

"Kim you really are the best! I love you tons and tons!"

The next hour was spent getting ready and pretending to cry and get upset over the fact that Kristen left. She was of course their best friend, and to take her place Kristen was staying for a little while. This is going to be great I love messing with peoples head, plus they know how to guilt trip Paul into thinking it was all his fault.

Kim and Jared left a couple minuets before I did. We planned it that was so it would see like it was surprise when I showed up. I thought through the plan the entire drive to the beach there was no way that Paul was going to not feel like shit once we were done with him and I was almost 100% sure that little Kelly would be perfect for Embry. I just wanted to see how he was going to take meeting Nicolette who was the most famous model in the country.

I quickly pulled on my sun glasses as I pulled into the parking lot at the beach and I quickly spotted the group. I grabbed my bag quickly and walked or more strutted over towards them.

"Room for one more over here?" I say with a smirk.

"Nicolette!" Jared says picking me up and spinning me around.

"Hello darling!" I say kissing his cheek, I have to say it was odd acting like Nicolette and not Kristen around them. "Who are all these lovely people?" I ask once he sets me down and I can look around.

" Well Nic these are Kristen and my friends. That guy there is Sam, the girl with him is Emily, the guy standing next to Emily looking at us funny is Embry, the guy gawking at you is Paul you've talked to him on the phone and the this beautiful lady here is my girl Kim." Jared said.

"Hello Nicolette. As Jared just said I'm Emily." Emily said as she came over and gave me a hug raising her eye brow at me questioningly.

"Kristen didn't lie Emily! You are beautiful!" I said happily causing Sam to beam with pride at how much people love his fiancée.

"Nicolette you actually just missed Kristen." Jared said which caused me to turn to him and frown.

"Oh did she go back to her house?" I ask.

"No Nic. She went to Germany to see Kells. She couldn't stand living her anymore. I-I am really going to miss her…" Kim said looking like she is going to cry.

"What happened that Kris got that upset?" I said looking around the group, worriedly. Did I ever mention that I'm an amazing actress.

"I don't mean to change the subject and we can get back to talking about Kristen but you guys aren't talking about Kelly are you?" Embry says.

I turned to look at him quickly, "You know Kelly?" I say in shock.

"Yeah I um met her a couple years back. She moved her for a time and lived with my mom and I. We were her foster family, she went by the name Kelly Cook." Embry says looking at the ground and kicking at the rocks.

I smiled sadly, "Yeah she is Kristen's twin sister, Cook was their mothers maiden name. Kristen's last name was changed to the name of the family that adopted her. Embry, you can always talk to Kristen or me about Kelly if you want to know more. You seem like you miss her." I said.

Embry nodded quietly still looking down but didn't speak instead Paul did, "Why did Kristen leave Jared? Kim? Since you two seem to be the only two that know. I mean wouldn't she know that Nicolette was coming to visit?"

"Someone said that they didn't care about her! Someone pretty much insulated that she meant nothing! It hurt her! She thought that she was worthless! All her strength was just a mask she isn't as strong as she looked!" Kim said glaring at Paul. "I finally made a good friend who was making a good influence on me and you fucking hurt her to the point that she moved! And there is no way that I am going to be able to contact her because she isn't even in the fucking US anymore!"

"I didn't mean it like that! I just! I didn't want to hurt her! You can ask Sam! He knows exactly what is going on in my head about her! I-I don't…." Paul said looking around desperately.

"You fucking ass! Why can't you just be nice to someone! Can't you just care about someone! She is fucking gone and there is nothing we can do now! Unless Kelly decides to come back here Kris is never going to come back! She is my freaking best friend! My favorite person in the world next to Jared but he's my boyfriend so that doesn't count!" Kim says with tears streaming down her face. Damn she is good.

I shuffle uncomfortable and give Paul an accusing look, "What did you do Paul?"

"Paul I thought you were finally changing! I've heard your thoughts about her! They are the same as mine for Emily and Jared for Kim! Why would you go and say something stupid! God Paul, I was giving you free reign for once, you are as bad as Jacob! Who has completely fucked everything up with Nessie." Sam says with a sigh.

"I-I didn't mean to and I was just lying I didn't think…god I am so fucking stupid!" Paul says shaking crazily before he runs in to the forest. With Jared, Sam, and Embry taking off quickly after him. Leaving me with Emily and Kim, all of us just started laughing.

"Oh. My. God. Nic. He. Feels. Like. Shit!" Kim said in between laughs.

"I know! I didn't think it was going to work that well! I mean sure I thought that he was going to be bothered by it and everything but still. I didn't think he was going to do his shaking thing and run off. I almost feel bad, I mean if he hadn't have made me cry for almost the entire night!"

"That's so mean you just messed with his head I don't think he expected it at all." Emily said once she had stopped laughing.

" Em what do you say we head back to your house that is where everyone is going to go anyways, once they feel better that is." Kim says.

"You guys want to take my car, they guys can come and gets theirs later" I say as I see Embry running out of the forest.

"Nicolette! Can I talk to you!" Embry says running quickly.

"Kim! Take my keys I'll just make Embry take me to Em's and you guys have no way to get their any other way." I say with a smile tossing her the keys.

"Thanks Nic!" Kim says catching the keys and grabbing her things.

Then I turn to Embry who was almost to us by then, wow he was fast. When he started yelling we were over half was across the beach and that was only a little while ago…

"What's up, Embry?" I say with a smile.

"I want to talk to you, about Kelly." He says.

"What about my lovely Kells? She is perfectly fine just so you know, though she has never mentioned you."

"Nic, I was in love with Kelly. When I say that I mean she was my world I never told her that. I never said anything to her I don't think she even noticed me the entire time she was living with me she was always talking to Quil I don't think she ever noticed me."

"You were in love with my sister!" I say before I can help myself. Then just as quickly as its out I cover my mouth and my eyes grow wide.

"Your sister? I thought she was Kristen's…" Embry trials off as he looks me in the eyes before he smirks, "Well lookie here, someone got some pretty good revenge didn't they Kristen. You didn't leave the county you just dyed you hair."

"I didn't dye my hair, I've always had naturally brown hair. I dyed it brown so that people wouldn't know that I was actually Nicolette, Kristen is my actually name. Nicolette is what my adoptive parents named me. So yes Kelly is my twin sister." I say looking down. "Please don't tell anyone Embry! No one can know other than Emily, Kim , Jared, and you. Paul can't know until I decide to tell him."

"Okay Nic. I can do that, and just so you know. I think you look much better with brown hair. Blonde just isn't you. You do look a lot like your sister, her eyes are a lot like yours." Embry said.

"Thank you Embry!" I say tackling him in a hug, which he quickly returned. "You want to head back to Emily's house? I can get you Kelly's Skype and then you can talk to her again there." I said getting off him and standing up.

"That sounds like a plan my lovely and wonderful Miss Nicolette!" Embry said putting his arm around my shoulders as we walked towards Emily's house.

It turns out that Emily lives really close to the beach, because it was only about a ten minuet walk to get Embry and I back to her and Sam's house. Embry was surprisingly funny and made great conversation. Though it was somewhat chilly I stayed warm through most of the walk because Embry kept his arm around my shoulder.

Everyone was at the house by the time Embry and I got there laughing, and all of their eyes were on us when they noticed his arm around me. Emily and Kim both raised an eyebrow while Paul looked shocked.

"What can I say guy's Embry has a way with the lady's!" I said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah! I score the supermodels!" Embry said pulling me in and hugging me before sitting down and pulling me on his lap laughing. Both of us knew that neither of us had done anything but with the looks we were getting from everyone in the room. I think that everyone thought that we had.

"How did you manage to score anyone Embry?" Paul asked, looking like hell. I almost felt bad. I didn't feel bad, but I almost did.

"My charm dude my charm!" Embry said kissing the top of my head.

This made everyone laugh. Including me. I knew that I was going to love it here, and no matter how much I hated Paul at the moment. He looked like hell and needed someone I was going to be there as Nicolette. With my fake boyfriend Embry of course, I really love this joke. It made me feel so at home and loved. I have never felt more at home than I did with the people in this room, well maybe if they all knew my secret and Kelly way here….

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Tell me please! Review :D I love to read them! <strong>

**I will write more quickly if I get more reviews :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Well guy I am back with another chapter! :D Yeah I am thrilled too :) **

**This is one of the most important chapers because a lot happens so I hope you like it :D **

**I want to thank everyone who reviews because you are the ones that keep me writing this story. :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I am sick of typing that :D**

* * *

><p>Kpov<p>

It's been three weeks now and I'm starting to feel horrible. Every time I see Paul he looks like death, when I ask Kim about it she says that he is fine and I shouldn't worry about it. I'm not sure that is true though, I think there is something seriously wrong with Paul. To find out if I am right I am going to go to his place and spend the day with him, as Nicolette but still same thing.

I quickly decided that I was going to wear something of Kelly's which would make me seem A LOT more approachable. I grabbed Kelly's gray and black dress that she let me borrow and quickly put it on. (The dress :D ) I quickly pared that with a necklace and straightened my hair. I didn't wear much make up and if I was blonde I would look just like Kristen today. It was almost scary.

I quickly sent a text to Kim telling her my plan sighing when she told me to just walk in because he has locked himself in his room. I don't want him to lock himself in his room that makes my job so much harder to get him out and to be able to talk to him. The drive to his house was quick because I had memorized my way there.

When I pulled up to the house I noticed a few things quickly. One that no one was home and Two that I had never actually been in Kim and Paul's house. They had always made me stay away. It looked a little run down but cute all the same, I mean really what could be that bad about there house. They just must not have a lot of money, not that I care I mean really, who would money isn't anything.

After sitting in the car and musing to myself about the house I quickly walked up to the house, walking right in much like Kim had told me to do. I looked around quickly noting the strong smell of alcohol in the house. That must be it, there father is an alcoholic. Oh well, that isn't that big of a deal. After a little while of exploring I found the only closed door and assumed it to be Paul's bed room. So I knocked.

"Go away Kim! I'm not leaving this fucking room! God!" Paul yelled through the door.

"Paul I hate to tell you this but Kim is gone with Jared, this is Nicolette. Can we talk?" I said.

The door cracked open a little bit and then I saw Paul's figure retreating. I took that as an okay to walk in. I quickly walked into the room, his room was rather clean, I had a feeling Kim was behind that though. I quickly found him however. He was sitting in the middle of his bed, I walked across the room quietly and sat on the corner of his bed.

"You look a lot like her you know…" Paul said quietly looking at my outfit.

I couldn't help but smile, "We are a lot a like Paul. Is her leaving why you've barricaded yourself in here?"

Paul didn't respond but he didn't have to I knew it was. I was the worlds biggest bitch, he looked like hell. When was the last time he ate? God he looked like shit…

"Paul what do you say I make you her favorite food. We can even go back to her place so that you feel closer to her?" I said.

With the offer you could see life starting to come back into Paul's eyes, maybe he really did truly care about Kristen…er me. "Would you please, please do that? I know I seem pathetic but I just….you wouldn't understand….I need some sort of connection with her."

"Lets get you to her place, I'm sure that you will find your connection there. She said you helped paint her bed room, you want to barricade your self in there and I will get you some food?" I said standing up, Paul really needed some help.

"Okay thanks Nic. This really means a lot to me." Paul said standing up.

We both silently walked out of his house and to my car. I knew Paul noticed that I was driving the same car as Kristen though he didn't comment, I needed to get home and fix my contacts. They were starting to bother my eyes, maybe I should just tell Paul who I am…then I wouldn't have to wear them.. Shut up Kristen!

The drive to my house was silent and when we got there Paul quickly walked upstairs to my room. I knew that he was just in their laying and moping but, I still hoped that he would feel slightly better I mean this way he did have some sort of connection with Kristen.

As I was cooking there were a number of thoughts that bothered me. How hasn't Paul connected Kristen and Nicolette? Maybe it's the fact that we have him convinced that she is gone and any similarity is just a coincidence? I mean that is a possible assumption right? Maybe that is what's keeping him from noticing, the fact that he wants Kristen and all that is here is Nicolette. Even though we are the same people he doesn't see that he is too upset to see that. I am finally starting to understand what is going on with Paul.

Paul wanted to meet Nicolette but he never wanted to lose Kristen. Why though? Why is he so connected to me? Why am I so connected to him? Why do I feel like he is one of the most important things in the world to me? I went from hating his guts to now I just want to see him smile. I want him to be okay, I want to be in his arms, I want him to kiss me, I want to tell him that I love…

STOP! I love him! There is no way in hell that I could be in love with him already! How is that even possible! I mean I knew that I was falling for him and I had accepted that but there is no way that I could be in love with him. I mean sure he could be sweet, caring, he always seemed to care about what I had to say, and he knew exactly when I needed a hug. But he could be a complete ass and I wasn't okay with that, was I? Was I okay with the fact that Paul could be a complete ass? I think I was. Holy shit. I am in love with Paul.

Calm down Kristen he doesn't have to know, everything will be okay as long as he doesn't know. It might not be that bad anyways because I'm pretty sure that he is in love with you. Okay don't over react I mean, he could just feel bad….I don't think so though, he has to feel connected. HE LOVES ME! I think. I hope so. Paul and me as a couple, that would involve me telling him everything. Would he hate me? I don't think that he would. I mean if he loves me he would be upset maybe, but then he would see where I am coming from. Right? Love makes people do crazy things and my secret isn't something that I can tell everyone so….

KRISTEN! GET A GRIP! You are starting to sound like a fucking kid in middle school. You are mature enough to handle heartbreak, it wouldn't be the first person to break your heart. Though for some reason it seems different with Paul it seems like he needs to be with me at all times. Why is that? I don't understand it. Well I guess the only way to find that out is to talk to Paul. Maybe if I just come clean about my life then he will forgive me. At least I hope so….

The food had been finished and ready for Paul to eat it for about ten minuets before I gained the nerve to go and talk to Paul. I've seen him a million times before how is this any different right? The difference is now I know I am in love with him. God I need Kimmy right now.

I take a deep breath as I walk into my room, when I see Paul though my heart is about ready to break. He is sitting on my bed hugging a pillow crying. I quickly set the food on a bedside table and climb onto the bed and hug him just letting him cry. I didn't care that his tears were soaking through my dress, I didn't care that I wasn't acting like Nicolette by doing this. I am Kristen, and that is all that matters, I am Kristen and I am in love with Paul. When he needs me I am going to be there for him.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice that Paul had let go of the pillow and had pulled me into his lap and was holding me crying. As much as I loved being in Paul's arms now was not the time to think about that. I reached up with one hand and wiped away some of the tears which were flowing down his cheeks.

"Shhh, Paul, its okay. You don't need to cry." I said soothingly as I hugged him closely.

"Nic I've ruined everything and now Kristen is gone! I've lost my one and only chance at happiness because I treated her like shit!" Paul says barring his head in my hair crying.

"Paul I'm not going to lie you were an ass. I don't think she is gone forever though, she'll be back. Trust me, I bet she's even a lot closer than you think."

"Nic why are you being so nice to me? I was horrible to your best friend." Paul says pulling back to look at me, with tears still running down his face.

"Paul just because you think you were horrible to her doesn't mean that I do. I think that she is just being a spoiled bitch and not thinking about how her actions are effecting anyone. Kim lost her best friend, as did Jared again. Then there is you and Paul you look like you haven't been taking care of yourself." I say looking at him sadly and wiping away more tears.

"You are just as confusing as her Nic. It's kind of comforting in a strange way you know. I don't get you at all, yet you make me slightly feel better."

This made me smile slightly and take notice that he wasn't crying anymore. "Now that you've calmed some why don't we get some food in you. We don't even have to leave this room."

Paul just smiled slightly and reached over handing me a plate, which I took with a smile in thanks. I decided that instead of sitting here and eating in silence we were going to watch a movie, one of my favorites to be exact. Let me tell you Paul gave me a look when I put it in, Hairspray.

"Don't give me that look, its hilarious! I love this movie." I said in my defense, surprisingly causing Paul to laugh.

"I didn't expect to see a famous super model pulling out hairspray and putting it in for us to watch. Then again I never thought I would ever meet a famous model, nor ask one for advice on how to get their friend to come back."

"Well.." I say as I climb back onto the bed and sit next to him, "Kristen is a tough girl and I can see why she liked you. I mean from how they all described you Paul you were Mr. Take No Shit From Anyone. What makes Kris different?"

"Kristen is just perfect, she is like my perfect other half. When she's happy I'm happy when she's upset I just want to make her happy. I want to protect her from any danger and I want to keep her in my arms because that way I know that she is safe and that is where she belongs. I was just to stupid to tell her all this because I'm a no good ass who doesn't deserve her."

Paul talking about me made me cry and he noticed quickly. Concern taking over his face as he tried to figure out what he had said that had upset me.

"Nic what's wrong?"

"Paul my…..my names not Nicolette." I said crying I knew he was going to hate me now but after all the wonderful things he'd just said about me I couldn't keep lying to him it was impossible for me.

"What do you mean? I'm really confused…."

"I know you are going to hate me right now but I have to tell you the truth Paul. After everything you just said I can't keep lying to you because that would make me the worlds biggest bitch. Especially since your sister, Jared, Embry, Sam and Emily already know. My name isn't Nicolette…its Kristen Nicolette." I said watching him for his reaction.

"Kristen Nicolette….as in you are Kristen?" Paul says slowly.

"I'm Kristen. Nicolette is what Liza and Tom named me when they adopted me but I was born Kristen, I dyed my hair blonde so I cold live a double life without people knowing and I wear brown contacts to hide my green eyes. When I'm Nicolette." I say as I take my contacts out.

I look at him and you can see from the look on his face that he knows its me. He just knows and so many emotions cross his face I don't know what I'm supposed to say or do so I just sit there quietly waiting for him to say something. He doesn't though he just stares at me as if not wanting to believe it. Not that I can blame him, I mean he was just crying over me and here I am telling him that I lied to him.

"I don't know how I am supposed to take this, why did you let me get so upset? What made you finally tell me?"

"I let you get upset so that you could feel how you made me feel, which is a horrible thing and I'm sorry for it. I had to tell you once you said all that stuff about me, it was just so sweet and I loved hearing it and well Paul it made me feel everything that I've felt for you." I said looking down.

"You have feelings for me?" Paul says sounding shocked.

"I've had feelings for you for a while. I just never said anything because you were always so excited about Nicolette which is why I didn't want to tell you. I was afraid that any feelings which you had for me would be destroyed when you found out that I was Nicolette because you would care more about her."

Paul lifts my face up to look at him, "Kristen I only have feelings for you and well I guess I have feelings for Nicolette as well because she is a part of you. Kristen you don't have any idea just how important you are to me. You are the most important thing in the world to me. You make me not worry about the fact that I am living alone with an alcoholic father. You are the important one."

"Paul that is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me. You are absolutely wonderful and I know I shouldn't but…." I pause as I take in the rest of what he said, "You live alone with an alcoholic father? What about Kim?"

"I was starting to think you were going to say something I was truly going to like." Paul said with a small smile, "Jared is having her move in with him, he doesn't think our house is safe for her. Not that I blame him"

"You might have been about to hear something you were going to like." I said before looking at him, "Move here then, you shouldn't have to be alone with that. I've got a spare room and you practically lived here before so why not. Move in with me."

"You want me to move in here?"

"Yes because then you wont have to be with that drunk father of yours, you'll be away from that and much happier. I have a room for you and I can buy food for more than one person plus you know where everything is in the house and-" my rambling was cut off by Paul's lips.

God he was an amazing kisser. I have never had a better kiss in my life, he kissed my like I was the most important thing in the world. This kiss was like heaven. I felt complete and whole, I felt happy and I felt loved.

When Paul pulled away he rested his forehead against mine. "I would love to move in with you. I love you Kristen."

I smiled so wide I thought that my face was going to spilt in half, "I love you too Paul." I said before I kissed him. My life in complete.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Once again I am going to ask you to review :D <strong>

**Should I make an Embry/Kelly story! If so tell me :D **

**Or you know you could just review and tell me what you think of the story/what you might like to see happen :D I love feedback lots and lots. **

**Okay I am rambling so I am going to stop now :D REVIEW! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey I'm back and thanks for the reviews I love to see them they make me so happy! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but I do hate typing this**

* * *

><p>Kpov<p>

Everything seemed different, but at the same time it seemed the same. It was hard to think about how everything was different. For one thing there was Paul and I, we were together now. When I say that I mean we were pretty much inseparable, it was great. I would be lying if I said that I didn't love it, because I do way more than I probably should. Paul had asked me to be his girlfriend officially about a week ago and I still remember it like it was yesterday, probably because it was one of the best days of my life.

_Paul and I were walking down the beach holding hands, it was a shockingly sunny day. I was loving it because I got to spend the day at the beach though it was a little to cold to do anything. I was in shorts and one of his sweatshirts and just having a good day, I looked down at the surf as it hit my feet. The water was cold but I loved it, I loved warmth more, but there was something about the ocean that I loved more than anything in the world. It was calming and wonderful and I'm going to start rambling if I keep going. _

_I looked at Paul and smiled which he quickly returned. I think he was just as happy as I was which was a good thing, I didn't want to be the only happy one. I would feel like an idiot, I hate feeling like an idiot. He lifted the hand I was holding up and made me twirl which caused me to laugh. Then I started laughing even more as I though about just how cliché we had to look._

"_What are you laughing at?" _

"_Paul do you have any idea how cliché we have to look? Think about it? Walking down the beach and you twirling me." I said giggling._

_This caused Paul to chuckle, "You know I never thought about it, someone had me too distracted with her beauty." he said causing me to blush. _

"_Oh shut it Paul, you are making us seem even more cliché, no one likes being too cliché." _

"_Are you sure about that? I happen to know many people who would love to be freakishly cliché." Paul said grinning and pulling me close to him._

"_Well I might know what they are talking about, being cliché is sort of fun." I said snaking my arms around his neck before I leaned up and kissed him._

_Just like every one of our kisses this was perfect. I felt happy and carefree while I was kissing him, it was almost like there were no problems in the world, and I guess that with him around there aren't. He lifted me off the ground so that he didn't have to lean down as much and I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist. It was just like heaven, a warm safe heaven._

_When we finally pulled away he kept his forehead wrested against mine, and continued holding me close. I loved being in his arms, he was warm and comforting. Paul always seemed to be exactly what I needed, it was perfect and instead of running away like I normally would with any other person I welcomed it. All because it was Paul. _

"_Kristen you could have just corrupted a little kids mind with that show." _

"_You didn't seem to mind, but maybe I should get off you incase some little kid comes. I wouldn't want to ruin the innocence." I said starting to unwrap myself from around him. _

"_No you don't, the little kids will just have to deal with being corrupted but our little show." _

"_Naughty Paul." I giggled. _

"_I can be very naughty when I want to be Kris." Paul said huskily causing me to shiver, stupid hot, amazingly sexy, man. _

"_Shut it. Why did we have to come for a walk on the beach anyways?"_

_Paul suddenly because very nervous, loosening his hold on me and allowing me to hop onto the sand. _

"_Well I know it's cliché because you've already told me, but I had a question for you and the beach was one of my favorite places so I though it would be a good place to ask you…." He said running a hand through his hair. _

"_Paul you don't have to be worried about whatever it is." I said with a smile taking his hand before he could run it through his hair. _

"_Okay….Kristen I was wondering if you would like to my girlfriend?" Paul said looking me right in the eyes. God I loved his eyes. _

"_Of course Paul." I said before I jumped up and gave him another kiss. _

So I guess you could say that Paul and I are now official and in just a few days he is going to be moving in with me which makes it even better. Though he says he is only doing it to get away from his father, I think that there is another reason because he seems thrilled every time that I bring it up. Not that I'm not, I am thrilled. Paul is moving in with me!

"What are you thinking about so hard babe?" I jumped just noticing Paul as he pulled me onto his lap. I quickly snuggled into him laying my head into his chest.

"Nothing really just thinking about life in general." I say smiling up at him.

"Really that's pretty boring. Any ways I was wondering if you wanted to come to a bond fire that the entire pack is having tonight, Emily and Kim will be there so you wont be alone." Paul said kissing the top of my head.

"Sure that sounds like fun! Kimmy told me about them, I've wanted to come to one but I didn't want to seem like a trouble some girlfriend. By asking about them."

"Well you are coming to one with me tonight as my girlfriend and the guys that you haven't are all going to be super jealous of me, even Jacob is bring his..friend though I'm not sure exactly how happy she is going to be."

"Why wouldn't she be happy to be here?"

"He and Jacob have a complicated past, though she loves the pack so I'm sure she will be happy to see the rest of us and she would love to meet you."

"Well I can't wait to meet her, is there any other girls that I should be ready to meet?"

"There is Claire but she is only three, and then there is Leah, you are probably just going to want to avoid her. She's Sam's ex and it's a complicated situation, she's a little bitter."

"Well I can't wait to meet them all anyways. I'm used to bitter people I work in modeling, it's the home of bitter people." I say with a giggle.

"I don't find that hard to believe considering most people in the world have to hate you because you can get any job you want without any problem at all."

"I don't have a problem with finding jobs, though I don't like looking for them. So I just wait for them to come to me. Which they do all the time so it's all good."

"Lucky you." Paul say kissing my cheek, "Why don't you go get ready for the bonfire. You might not be best dressed with Ness there." he finished with a smirk.

"That's fine with me I was planning on going comfortable, if you didn't mind. I don't want to freeze. Even if I do have my own personal space heater."

"Well either way I know you are going to look hot. You always do." Paul says giving me a quick kiss. "No go get ready, I don't think you want to show up in your tiny little booty shorts, though I enjoy seeing you in them"

"Whatever."

I quickly run upstairs and find a thong, yeah I know TMI but if I wore any other underpants you would see underwear lines with my Victoria Secret yoga pants that say beautiful on the back. Once I'd put those on I put on a yellow and pink under shirt, then I quickly grabbed my gray hoddie with peace signs on it and put that on as well. (This is what she's wearing :D .com/photos/courtsparkcat/3319971183/victorias-secret-pink-pants-victorias-secret-pink-sweater_ ) Once I was happy with my outfit, it looked comfortable, and that was all I really wanted, I wasn't in the mood to be Nicolette the model. I was being Kristen the 18 year old girl who was spending the evening with her boyfriend and his friends.

I then let my hair out of the braid I had it in and let it fall in waves down my back. My hair kind of looked like sex hair even after I brushed it, but it was a cute look that I was able to pull off, plus what was the worst people would think, that I'd slept with my boyfriend. That wasn't that big of a deal, I didn't care all that much if they thought that. I looked pretty good, not like my normal I am going to blow you away because I know I'm hot self, I looked like I felt comfortable, and that was what was important.

I quickly skipped down the stairs and found a pair of sneakers to wear with my outfit and I was good. I quickly walked back into the living room where I saw Paul smile and raise and eyebrow.

"You are going to give everyone a glimpse of the Kristen that I get to see?"

"What Kristen, is that?" I say sitting down in his lap though I know he is going to make me get up so we can go soon.

"The beautiful girl, who doesn't have to use clothes and make up to show her confidence. The girl who is able to show that she knows she is beautiful just by walking in a room no matter what she is wearing and even make her lazy clothes look good."

"Paul that is one of the sweetest things you've said to me." I said with a big smile.

"Well I try to keep things fresh, we don't want people to get used to me being sweet, they start to expect it. Now lets get us to a bonfire I have to show you off!"

I laughed and handed him the keys to my baby, I never gave anyone the keys to my baby but I was to lazy to drive and didn't feel like looking for my license. When I got in the car I noticed Paul was looking at me wide eyed and I raised an eye brow asking him what was up.

"You are letting me drive?" I just nodded as an answer, "You are no officially the best girlfriend ever!"

Paul was a great driver so I didn't worry to much about him driving my baby. It didn't matter to much I mean what was the worst that could happen. Well lets not go down that train of thought because that might make me want him to pull the car over and that would be bad.

We got to the beach quickly and I saw a large group of men, all the of them were staring at my car, except for Jared, Sam, and Embry. They had all seen my baby before, it was nothing new to them. They didn't care so much anymore. The other guys though, they were staring wide eyed and it made me laugh, Paul noticed too because he was chuckling.

Paul got out of the car with me quickly following earning a look from him because I didn't let him open my door. Hehe, ooopsie! I forgot he liked to do that, well not really I just like to mess with his head. I skipped over to the group of boys and gave Sam, Jared, and Embry quick hugs hello.

"Guys who Kristen hasn't already hugged this is Kristen or Nicolette, though you better call her Kristen or I will personally kill you." Paul says putting an arm around my waist.

"Hi guys!" I said happily, that was when they attacked. They all came quickly and introduced themselves, and I knew that I was going to remember them they all had something about them that sent them apart. Plus it was something that helps you when you're a model remember small things that help to tell other things apart.

I looked over and noticed that there was a group of three people who hadn't introduced themselves. One was very grumpy looking girl who I'm guessing from what Paul said was Leah, she was very pretty though I bet she would be beautiful if she ever bothered to smile, that was a mean thing to say though. The other was a tall man meaning it had to be the other pack member Jacob, he seemed to be arguing with a beautiful girl who was wearing an outfit almost identical to mine, the only difference was the color.

"Paul, who's that?" I said gesturing towards the girl.

"That's Renesmee and Jacob, I would take you over to meet them but they seem to be having an argument, again." Paul said looking down at me.

"Is that the girl you said was going to be better dressed than me? Because she is wearing the exact same outfit just different colors." I said with a giggle, the noise caught the attention of almost the entire pack. I wonder why I was so freaking popular its kind of weird. Just saying.

"It seems like she is that is a strange. I wouldn't think that Alice would let that happen." When Paul said that the girl-Renesmee looked up and over at us before shooting me a smile and then a glare and Jacob and walking over.

"Hello Paul, Kristen everyone's been talking about you. Its great to finally meet you! it's the whole reason I came here tonight" She said with a smile.

"Hey Renesmee its nice to meet you too…" I bit my lip taking in her face, "You look at little upset."

"I'm perfectly fine don't worry, I'll be okay in a couple of minuets. Sadly I must go though, I hope to see you soon! It was great meeting you, and if Jacob asks will you tell him that Dad came and met me." Renesmee said with a small smile before she quickly walked away.

I watched her walk away quietly, there was something going on between her and Jacob and I hoped that they got it worked out. They deserved to be as happy as Paul and I were.

Before long we were all sitting around listening to the legends of the tribe and they truly had my attention. I even had favorites. I loved the legend about imprinting and the third wife. It truly called out to me for some reason, she was so strong and loved the wolf so much that she risked her own life. I wish that there truly was a love like that out there I would do anything for that I truly would. I want a love like that.

"Paul?" I looked up from where I was sitting in Paul's arms and saw Jacob, or at least I assumed it was Jacob he never introduced himself…ass.

"Yes Jacob?" Paul answered.

"Did you see where Renesmee went I have to appologise. I let my anger get the best of me."

"She told Kristen and I to tell you that Edward came to pick her up. Sorry dude she's gone and I don't think she wants to see you again tonight."

"Fuck! Why do I always do this shit to myself!" Jacob said starting to shake, causing Paul to tense up behind me.

"Jacob you need to calm down."

"I'm not going to calm down! I keep ruining everything! You can tell me to calm down when you don't have the girl you love sitting under your arm happy warm and safe! But there she is right fucking there!" Jacob said shaking more, what is going on…

Paul stood up and pushed me towards Embry who moved me behind him slightly, "Jacob calm down you are putting very important people in danger and that is not okay with anyone so stop."

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do Paul! Kristen is safe! Embry is protecting her! Nessie isn't! I don't know what she is doing and I am the one hurting her, so fuck off!" Jacob was shaking so hard her was blurring by this point.

What happened next happened so fast that I couldn't even keep track of what was going on. One second Jacob was standing there next there was a wolf, then two seconds later Paul was gone and a wolf was standing there. They both just changed into wolves. I felt the world start to spin and Embry was the only thing holding me up. What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On?

* * *

><p><strong>If you want more then review! :DDDD <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Well guys I am back with another chapter that I hope you enjoy. I also want to tell you that I am writing a Kelly Embry story but I'm not posting it for a while because it will give to much away about what happens in this story. :D Anyways enjoy this chaper. **

* * *

><p>Kpov<p>

I've officially lost my mind. My boyfriend did not just fucking turn into a wolf. There is no way in hell. I look around the group and everything seems to be happening quickly, Jared is pulling Kim away quickly the same with Sam and Emily and all the other guys who have girl with them. Apparently I'm not the only one who sees the wolves, shouldn't I be running though. No because I'm stupid and I have a death wish, I mean I did just say one of them was Paul right? Because if I forgot to mention that, its kind of an important fact.

The gray wolf looks at me and whines, it almost looks like he is gesturing with his head to get out of here. Well I guess I should listen to him right, I mean he seems to be trying to protect me form the other monster. The monster that had been Jacob. I wonder if this had something to do with Nessie, she was beautiful but I don't know why this would cause Jacob to attack Paul.

I listen to the wolf…Paul? And I run towards the group where Emily quickly opens her arms for me. I run right into them and hug her tightly. Its then that I realize that I'm shaking. I wonder how long it is before I break down and start crying, I need Jared. He is always there when I cry, but he is with Kim right now I can't take him from her.

"Kristen are you okay sweetheart?" Emily asks softly still holding my shaking body.

"N-no" I say holding onto her tighter.

"Emily, why don't you and the girls take Kristen's car and go back to the house. The guys and I will meet you there. It looks like Paul has some explaining to do and Jacob has some apologizing." Sam says kissing Emily's forehead before pulling me out of her arms and looking at me, "You are very strong Kristen. Kim passed out when she saw this the first time. I just want you to know that you are safe and no one will hurt you. You are still our Krissy."

I gave him a quick hug and then he took off, Sam was a lot like the brother that I'd never had. I mean he even had my mothers eyes, her strong brown eyes that I had wanted but never gotten. Kelly had but I hadn't. He looked so much like mom, but he didn't look like dad he looked like someone else. I don't know who just someone else. Stop Kristen there is no way that you could ever be related to Sam Uley. Though it wouldn't hurt to do a little searching into his past, maybe as a way to calm down Emily would answer some questions….

"Come on Kris lets go this way sweetheart." Emily says pulling on my arm lightly. I follow robotically not even realizing what I'm doing as I hand her the keys and climb in my car. I don't even realize where I am when Emily sets me down in the kitchen at her house.

"Earth to Kristen. I have ice cream!" Kim says holding a bowl of ice cream in my face.

"Give it here!" I say coming back to life and reaching for it almost falling out of the chair in the process.

"What the magic word!" Kim sings, damn is she in a good mood. I want the ice cream!

"Kimmy can I please have the ice cream." I say looking at her with my adorably pout that gets me everything, from anyone. Yeah I know how to wrap people around my finger but what girl doesn't its like the rule of girlness or something. I'm not really sure.

"You cheat!" Kim says handing me the ice cream, "I'm going to go take a nap you can get me if you need anything love!"

I start happily eating my ice cream what can I say, I freaking love ice cream. You could buy me with ice cream, that is how much I love it. I know that is a weird statement, a supermodel who freaking loves ice cream. It doesn't sound right does it? But I actually advocate against eating disorders and I workout in order to maintain my weight so I'm happy.

"You seem happier now." Emily said making what appeared to be muffins.

"I'm the supermodel that lives on ice cream Em, I'm very happy when I have it." I answer eating more of my ice cream.

"Well I guess that's not something that you hear everyday is it?" Emily said smiling.

"Nope! But I've never been normal have I!"

"Darling, I love you but you have never been normal. I would be very sad if you had randomly become 'normal'" Emily said laughing softly.

"My strangeness is what makes everyone love me, which you all do."

Emily laughs and continues making the muffins causing us both to fall into a comfortable silence. I wonder if now would be a good time to talk to her, I bet she would talk to me if I asked her. Actually I'm sure though this isn't really her information to tell me….

"Emily could I ask you a question…?" I ask looking at my ice cream, or more the melted ice cream left on the bottom of the bowl.

"Of course dear what is it you'd like to know." Emily says with a small friendly smile.

"I was wondering and I know this is really none of my business but I would feel weird asking him….do you know Sam's mother?"

"Sam's mom? No she left when he was just a baby. Why do you ask?"

I bite my lip before answering, "When he was talking to me today, I noticed his eyes and he has the same eyes as my twin sister and as my mother did. I just started wondering. I don't want to bring it up to Sam in case I was just hallucinating when I was freaking out."

"Sweetheart I think you should talk to him, he might like to hear that. Maybe it will help him clear up some of his confusion about his past."

"Are you sure? You don't think that I am just seeing things because I was afraid and shaking and everything…" I say bringing my bowl over to the sink.

"Kristen I am going to be honest. The first time that I saw you too I thought that you two looked alike, you have his hair. The same color and texture and now you say that your sister has the same eyes. You also have a very similar bone structure. I think that it is very possible that you are seeing something that is completely true. Though you might be getting yourself into a lot. Not that you couldn't handle it you are a very strong girl."

"I want it to be true so badly, but I don't want to find out that I was wrong."

"Well then you should talk to him. We'll find a time where the two of you will be alone and you can have the conversation. I think once it's over that both of you will be happier."

"Who's going to be happier?" Sam asks walking into the room.

"Speak of the devil" Emily mouths to me under Sam's arm causing me to giggle.]

"I think we are hiding something form me here" Sam says looking at us both with a small smile.

"You are, you are missing a lot." I say with a laugh.

"Well would you like to fill him in Kristen or are we going to leave him in the dark?" Emily says grinning.

"I don't know, he might thwart our evil plans! I don't want them thwarted!" I say laughing.

"That's very true and we wouldn't want that to happen would we?" Emily says laughing.

"Nope!" I say causing us to both start laughing so hard we were crying. Mainly because of the look on Sam's face, he must not be used to being kept out of the loop. He looked like someone had kicked his puppy.

Emily and I were laughing so hard that I didn't noticed that the pack had walked in. I guess you could say they really were a pack now too, because I figure that they all turn into a bunch of fury wolves. They were all looking at Emily and I like we were crazy, which is partly true.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Embry says looking at us.

"Sam's….face….was…too….funny…" I manage in between laughs.

"Embry these evil two are up to something and they wont tell me though they said something about someone being happy, which is why I'm curious." Sam says wiping the tears off Emily's face.

"There is nothing evil about our plan, though I wouldn't eat these muffins if I were you boys." Emily says watching Seth pick up a muffin, which he quickly dropped causing us to laugh.

Once I'd calmed down I noticed that Paul was standing on the other side of the room. I didn't like it, I liked having Paul near me. I mean sure I'd just seen him burst into a giant wolf but I want my Paul.

"Paul?" I say looking at him.

"Y-yes…." He says avoiding looking at me.

"Can you come here please?" I ask.

Paul quietly comes over and sits down in the chair next to me not saying anything. I just sigh, I didn't mean for him to just come and sit next me I want my Paul. Wait I got it, I'm going to pull a Kimmy. I quickly stood up grabbed Paul's hands so they weren't resting on his lap any longer. I then hopped up and sat on his lap snuggling into his chest like I always did. It didn't take long for him to wrap his arms tightly around me.

"This is what I meant when I said get over here, you silly boy." I said kissing him cheek which caused everyone to stare at me. "What!"

"You are just going to accept him after what just happened?" Jared asks in shock.

"Yep. I've had enough time to think and figure out that _all _the legends that I've heard are true and came to the conclusion that I like them." I say snuggling more into Paul, where I felt warm and comfortable. When I was with him it was almost like nothing in the world could go wrong.

"You even accept imprinting you don't feel like he is forced to love you?" Kim asks.

"I thought about that angle to and I decided that if Paul really didn't want to be with me then he would fight it. He's a stubborn ass as it is, if he didn't want something he wouldn't have it."

"So that's what was going on in your comatose moments when you were running on auto?" Emily asks.

"She was running on Auto? Are you okay!" Paul says looking down at me.

"I was, and I'm fine Paul you don't need to worry. I am fine and happy right were I am."

"Good, I was worrying about you. Which reminds me, Jacob." Paul says his voice quickly turning to a growl.

I look towards where the group of guys is standing and smile slightly seeing Jacob come out looking at the ground. He looked really uncomfortable like he didn't normally have to answer to the rest of the group. Maybe he's the guy in charge? The alpha or whatever. He must really feel bad.

"Kristen I'm really sorry about losing my temper with you so close. It's just the girl that talked to you and Paul, Renesmee or Nessie. That's my imprint and things aren't working very well with her right now. I lost my cool and I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have done it."

"It's fine Jacob. I actually have a question for you." I say with a small smile.

"You do? What's your question?"

"Is your name Jacob Black?"

"Yeah…" Jacob says looking at me weirdly.

"So you're the guy that kissed my sister!" I say hopping out of Paul's arms, "You're the guy that she told me about who gave her, her first kiss on our sixteenth birthday! Her best friend!" I say nearly jumping with excitement.

"YOU DID WHAT JACOB!" Embry says shaking.

"Embry before you get angry with him she asked him to as her birthday present and so they could both have one wrong kiss before they kissed the right person."

This seemed to calm Embry down some because he nodded looking at the ground, I couldn't tell him about her crush that would be bad…

"Yes I'm that Jacob. I'd prefer to not be remembered for that though…" Jacob says nervously.

"You are my idol! Kidding anyways she told me to tell you something if I ran into you, she told me to say. Don't be such a hot head and to think with your heart not your head because that is your main problem." After saying that I sat back in Paul's lap.

"She would tell you the advice that I need to hear wouldn't she?" Jacob says with a small smile.

"Yeah Kelly is very smart, oh and just so you know she will be on Skype in about an hour. Though I can't guarantee she will be in a good mood."

"Thanks I'll go and try to catch her to tell her she is too damn smart. Thanks Kristen. Embry you want to come with, I'm sure she'd love to see your face."

"No I have patrol. I've got to go."

Both Jacob and I sigh, those two need to end up together. I don't care if she is completely against anything that has to do with love. My sister is going to see Embry again and then she is going to fall madly in love with him wither she likes it or not. I just know how to get what I want, I always do.

You know I think that I should talk to Sam then we can make it three against one. If he actually is our brother he'd want her with someone he can trust, and he can trust Embry. One of his pack mates and friends. This is going to succeed wither Kelly and Embry want it too or not. And they both are running from each other which is going to drive me crazy. I will find a reason for her to come home and she will be here very, very soon.

I don't know what it is that will bring her home yet I just know that its going to be something good. Sam maybe he can help me though, there is only one way to find out. I have to take a chance and Emily thinks that I might be right. Well its worth a shot right? What could it hurt, talking to my possible half brother.

"Hey Sam?" I say causing everyone to jump.

"Yes?" Sam says knowing that everyone is looking at the two of us in this moment.

"I have something very important that both Emily and I agreed should be brought up to you. Its not dangerous or anything. It's more something we both wonder. So it's not something that the pack needs to worry about, though it should be in private if you don't mind."

"Yeah sure…." Sam says looking at me strangely.

"Sam if we are both right trust me it's going to be worth it." I say.

"You two worry me sometimes, but I can talk to you tomorrow. All the guys have school or Patrol and since Emily is in on it I doubt it would matter if she heard what we were discussing right?"

"That sounds great thanks Sam, I'll see you at around noon. For now Pauly is going to take me home so I can get some sleep." I say with a smile.

"See you tomorrow at noon." Sam says.

Paul then quickly carry's me out the front door. God I love this man, and he's not even asking why I need to talk to Sam. I love him. So much, and I am learning so much in La Push. I can't help but wonder though. How will Sam take the news?

* * *

><p><strong>As always I am going to ask you to review because I love to get them and I love to hear what you think. Is Sam actually her brother? Review and I will write more so that you will find out :D <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Well I am back :D**

**I love all the reviews that I have been getting they are great and they make me so happy I would like to say that I got a review within 5 mins of my updating last chapter and that was pretty amazing so good job :D **

**This story will probably be wrapping up soon but I want to say that there will be more of Kristen and Paul in my Kelly and Embry story so you don't have to worry about losing them once this story wraps up :D Though I don't know if anyone actually reads this, do they? Idk maybe I'm just typing this to make myself feel better...**

**Enough with my blabbering! On with the story! **

* * *

><p>Kpov<p>

I don't want to be awake this early, its only five. What am I supposed to do when I am awake at five in the morning? I don't want to wake Paul, he doesn't have to be up for another hour or two. Maybe I can just take a shower and look semi approachable when I talk to Sam today. I have to talk to Sam today.

Will he listen to what I have to say? I know Sam and Paul are close, but that doesn't mean that he has to listen to Paul's crazy girlfriend go on a rant about how she thinks that she might be his sister. But he agreed to talk to me which means that he will stay for at least a little while right?

Clam down Kristen, you really need to have to stop talking to your self. Anyways, you can do this just breath. You've got this. Sam will be willing to talk to you and maybe his father is around here and his father will be willing to talk to you, I mean that couldn't be completely horrible could it? Stop talking to your self what happens, happens and Paul will be here to comfort you if you need him too.

I sigh climbing out of bed and sadly Paul's arms to walk into the bathroom. It was time for a shower, which would relax me. They always did, I loved showers with a passion. I turned the water on hot and let the water relax my tense muscles and it felt amazing. By the time that I got out I felt so much more relaxed I also had a plan, a truly Kristen well I guess you could say it was a Nicolette plan but whatever. I love being me sometimes. I was going to have a little fun and let off some steam.

The first part of this plan was I had too look amazing. That wasn't hard but it was fun. I ran to the closet knowing that I wouldn't wake Paul because he could sleep through anything, literally. I quickly looked through my closet and found the perfect black dress, it would make me look sexy, for what my plan was and I could put a jacket over it look make it look a little more classy for when I saw Sam.

The dress was black and short, it was adorable. I got it for free from a designer when I helped her. I loved this dress but I'd never worn it before, though I was told when I tried it on that I looked amazing. (Of course I shall provide a link :D .com/images/8829854/Black-Strapless-Backless-Sexy-Dress-31224-1_?1302869486 ) I quickly slipped the dress on and paired it with a pair of adorable sliver stilettos. I then ran back into the bathroom and I look so sexy! This is going to be great!

No it's time to do my hair, I always look hotter when its down. I quickly dried it and left it in a messy style which make it look crazy and gave me an even sexier look. This is going to be fun. To make it better with the time it took me to get ready for the day it's time to wake Paul up!

I skipped into the bed room and kneeled on the bed, "Paul baby you need to wake up."

"I don't want to" Paul mumbled.

"Please Paul, I'll make pancakes if you wake up. Then I'll let you drive my car to school." I say kissing up his neck, did I mention that I cheat in order to wake him up.

"Pancakes? I guess I'll wake up for them. Though I might lay here if you are going to keep doing that." Paul says with a smile visible in his voice.

"Oh shut it Paul!" I say hopping off the bed. "Get ready for school I'm going to go make some food."

I didn't give him a chance to respond because I quickly disappeared out of the room. I've learned quickly that if you run out quickly then he can't argue with you and he will do what you say. Yeah I am that smart, plus I like pancakes they sound good to me.

It doesn't take Paul long to get ready, but I knew that he had laid in bed a little while longer because the pancakes were done before he came downstairs. Dumb ass, he really needs to listen to me or I'm not going to make him food anymore. Who am I kidding, of course I am.

"Are you going to dress like this everyday because I might not like it, I don't want everyone to get to see what's only mine to look at." Paul says kissing my cheek and grabbing a plate full of pancakes.

"Sorry but I have an evil plan where you get to show me off today Paul, unless you don't want to." I say eating my own pancakes.

"Show you off? That might be a little fun"

"I think it might be a lot of fun. And I get to go to school! For a little while that is."

"Well then I guess I am taking my girlfriend to school today then, until she takes her car and leaves. Then she will have to pick me up wont she." Paul says with a smirk.

"I guess that she will. It's a good thing that she loves you isn't it?" I say smiling and putting my dishes in the sink. I would clean them later both Paul and I knew that.

"Well I love her too." Paul says wrapping his arms around me and kissing me quickly before pulling away, "I must take her to school now though."

"I would have preferred to keep kissing instead. But I guess school can be exciting too!" I giggled and tossed him the keys knowing he would catch them before grabbing a jacket and skipping out to my car.

"I don't have to go to school…."

"Your going to school Paul."

"Damn"

The ride to the school was a lot quicker than I thought it was going to be. Though I knew where it was and what it looked like. My car got the normal response of all the kids staring at it and trying to figure out who was driving, the pack however was smiling because they all knew. When I saw Kim though I had to laugh she was practically jumping with excitement, and she was wearing one of the outfits I bought her which caused Jared to look at her with lust filled eyes. I am good.

When Paul parked I ran over to the guys and jumped into Jared's arms like I always did. Though I knew that everyone in the school was watching what was going on and I though it was very funny though I'm not really sure what Paul thought about me doing that in the little dress that I'm in. I am so mean to my wonderful boyfriend.

"Jared! Kimmy! Embry! Seth! Collin! Brady! Jacob! Quil!" I said happily giving them all hugs in greeting.

"Hey Kris." They all said smiling.

I quickly walked back over to Paul putting my arms around his waist and my head on his shoulder. His arms quickly going around me and he kissed my forehead.

"Wow guys thanks for the greeting." Paul said sarcastically.

"Paul, who is this….?" I tall girl sneered. She had fake blonde hair and fake boobs. She must be the queen of the school and one of the blonde bimbos that I was told Paul used to sleep around with. Which normally would bother me if I didn't know for a fact that I was a million times better looking than her, and a model, and Paul's soul mate.

"Lynne this is my girlfriend Kristen." Paul said not paying any attention to the bimbo I mean Lynne.

"Well it looks like you've lowered your standards, I mean she can't even keep her hands off your sisters boyfriend." Lynne said glaring at me.

"For your information Jared is my best friend and has been for years so he is pretty much like my brother. If Paul had a problem with me hugging him he would tell me and I would respect him, also Kimmy is my best friend so if she had a problem I would respect her." I said glaring back just as harshly as she was glaring at me.

"Please you are just trying to get into Paul's pants, and once you do he's going to drop you just like the rest and come back to me its what always happens so you don't have to pretend to care about his friends or family sweetheart." Lynne told me with false sweetness.

"If I wanted to get into Paul's pants I could have done that a while ago and not have waited darling. Sorry Paul." I said kissing his cheek.

"Don't be sorry babe, it's true. If you wanted to you could have sex with me any time you want"

"Anyways if all I wanted was a quick fuck I would have found a different guy, because there is a lot more to Paul than you see. Jared knew me before I moved away and Kim I met through Jared and I helped her gain the courage to talk to him."

"Paul said your name was Kristen right? Well Kristen I just want you to know that Paul says he loves every girl but he doesn't. He never loves anyone but he will tell everyone that he does, just remember that."

"Fuck off Lynne okay. And another thing, if you are going to walk around carrying mock designer bags, make sure that you don't come and stand near a person who is carrying the same bag" I say with a smirk holding up my bag.

"You will pay you stupid whore! Paul doesn't love you and all of them know it!" Lynne said storming off.

I just laughed and gave Paul a quick kiss.

"Wow Kristen you aren't afraid of the school bitch who would have thought" Embry said with a smirk.

"I know it's shocking. But I've actually got to go guys and your bell is going to ring. Have a good day and I'll see you later I have an important meeting with Paul. I just came here to see where you went to school."

"Bye babe, I love you. Don't believe a word that stupid whore said okay?" Paul said taking me in his arms and making me face him.

"I know. I love you too, I took the time to get to know you before I jumped in and I trust you more than I trust some bitch who just wants to sleep with you anyways." I say kissing his cheek.

"Good. I'll see you later. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Bye guys!" I say turning and walking away.

I made it to my car just in time for the bell to ring and so I got to watch all the guys pile into the school. Lynne was one of the last people to enter the school however so I quickly blew her a kiss, god she hated me. I loved it. I had things to do though so I got in my car quickly after and drove away.

In the few hours I had before I had to meet up with Sam I decided that I was going to get groceries so that Paul and I would have more food. He was graduating in a couple weeks anyways. Its hard to believe, I've been helping them all a lot so that they would pass. And the combined work of Kim and I seems to be working because all of the guys grades are now in the C range which isn't bad for how busy they were.

After getting groceries it was almost noon so I knew that I had to stop being a wimp and drive over to Sam's. I quickly threw on a jacket because I didn't want to look like too much of a slut and without Paul around I was a little cold. I hated when he was at school or work which I guess is actually patrol. I was cold and lonely. I spent most of that time with Emily or Kim then though.

You know how when you want something to take a long time it doesn't take that long at all? Yeah well that is what happened to me. I wanted it to take a while to get to Sam's but it took ten minuets and here I am knocking on his door. I knew I didn't need to worry but I was never really all that close to him only Emily.

"Kristen come on in! Sam is in the kitchen waiting for you! He seems to be as nervous as you!" Emily said ushering me in with a laugh.

"Thanks Emily" I said walking in giving her a quick hug and Sam a small smile as I sit down opposite him.

"Hello Kristen, Emily actually is going to be leaving us. She is meeting up with her sister for lunch, so it will just be the two of us she says this will help with communication." Sam said with a small smile.

"Hello Sam and that sounds fine. Have a good time Emily, tell your sister hello even though I don't know her." I said with a slight laugh, I was too nervous to act like my normal self.

"I will dear! Goodbye Sam, I love you. I will see you later." Emily said kissing his cheek before walking out the door.

I took a deep breath and looked at Sam, I could do this. I was strong, I've talked in front of millions of people what's so different about talking to Sam? How about the fact that he might be my brother? Yeah that might be it.

" Did Emily say anything about why I wanted to talk to you at all?" I asked.

"No she just said that you had a couple questions. I was curious and slightly worried as to why you wanted to talk to me not Paul about this." Sam said.

"Well I can't exactly ask Paul these questions because he wont know the answers to this."

"Okay well then I guess we should get down to business you seem to want to know and I guess since both you and Emily find this conversation important it must be right?"

"I guess. Sam I am going to sound like a complete freak but I would like to know what side of the family you get your eyes from? I know its strange but its just part of what I'm asking."

"My eyes come from my…mothers side of the family" Sam said looking at the table.

"Sam don't freak out or go wolfie on me or whatever but Emily and I believe that my mother, might have been your mother. She was never truly faithful to my father but he would never leave her because of Kelly and I. You have Kelly and my mom's eyes and the same nose and the three of us. I know its crazy we just think it might be true."

Sam just blinked at me as if he wasn't comprehending what I was saying. I guess that is completely possible I mean it's a lot to take in and I was speaking fast. Plus it took me a while to fully accept that I believed that it might be true and now I know that I think it is true. It's true, really and truly true.

"Sam I guess what I'm asking is, what was your mothers name if you know." I say looking at him.

"Her name was K-Kathryn Cook" Sam whispers.

Oh. My. Shit. Sam is my brother. Tears began to fill my eyes, I always knew that my mom cheated on my father but how could she cheat on him and then never tell my sister and I that we had an older brother. Sam is my older brother, Sam Uley is my older brother. I have a brother. It's not just Kelly and I against the world. If Sam wants to accept me I have a brother to help me through it all.

"Sam my name is Kristen Nicolette Cook daughter of Kathryn and James Cook…" I say looking at him wanting to see how he is going to take it.

Sam just sits there silently no emotion on his face for a moment before he looks at me. There is no emotion on his face or in his eyes suddenly he stands up and walks around the table. What is he doing? Suddenly before I know what is going on, he is hugging me tightly.

"I have a sister. Two actually but I have a sister. A world famous sister." Sam says hugging me.

I laugh quietly, "I have a brother and epically amazing brother who is married to the best women ever!"

I started hugging him then, so happy that I was crying. I didn't care though. Why should I, I found my brother.

"What happened to mom Kris?"

Shit. Now I have to tell. Everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was this chapter I hope that you liked it or at least semi enjoyed it. Or didn't hate it :p <strong>

**Please Review because I love to read them! **

**Thank you :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so you can yell at me now because I've had this chapter written for a week and haven't posted, for which I am very very very sorry! Don't hate me :p **

**I hope that you don't dislike this chapter too much enjoy it : ) **

**Once again this story will be wrapping up pretty soon and then Kelly will tell you everything else, so she will act as a continuation :D **

**Anyways I am done being annoying on with the story! **

* * *

><p>Kpov (I don't know why I keep putting that :D)<p>

I stared at him, I knew I had to tell him but could I? I'd never told anyone what I'd seen that day. No one had ever asked me and it had always been an unspoken rule between Kelly and I to stay quiet. You just didn't talk about what had happened to mom and dad.

"Their deaths are famous around here Sam, I'm pretty sure you know what happened." I whisper.

"I know about the deaths, but I want to know what really happened and not what the media wants everyone to think happened." Sam said leading me to the couch.

"Your smart Sam, really smart. What do you know happened?" I asking tracing the design on the couch.

"The news said that they were shot and killed in their home while you and your sister were away which is what saved your life." I looked at him shocked, the news had changed that much.

"That's bull shit. Kelly and I were home! The killers saw us! I can tell you the color of their fucking eyes! I can show you where the bullet they shot me with hit me! I can show you where the one meant to hit my head went into the wall!" I said angrily.

"You were shot!" Sam said shocked.

I nod and pull up the bottom of my dress not caring that I am showing him my lacy underwear he's my brother what is he going to do lecture me to death? Come on. I only lift it high enough that he can see the small scar on my side where the bullet grazed my skin, though it was enough to cause bleeding and enough of it to make it look like Kelly and I were shot and killed.

Sam's eyes widened as he tentatively reached out to race the scar. He looked close to tears, he had almost lost everything he had as a family other than his father who from the rumors that I'd heard wasn't much of anything anyways. I felt bad for him, I had saved us though, that was what was important.

"Why don't you wait to tell the story until Paul is around, that way you won't have to tell it twice?" Sam says pulling my dress down and then hugging me tightly.

"Thanks Sam, I'll go pick him up then you can meet us at my house in a half hour? I know you want to call and check up on Em."

"That sounds great Sis, hope you don't mind me calling you that. I'll see you then." Sam says squeezing me tightly before releasing me.

I smile at him a kiss his cheek before running towards the door. I know that I should be upset, I was going to have to tell the worst story of my life in just a few short hours but I couldn't bring myself to be upset at least not when I knew that I was going to be picking up Paul and that I got to tell him my news. Well that and I got to see him, that was always a bring side. He made the day good no matter what happened.

I drove to the school quickly not realizing that he wouldn't be out of his last class yet until I pulled into the school parking lot. Maybe the office would tell me where he was and if it wasn't an important class I could visit him, I mean really who would care all that much. I know that I wouldn't if I was teacher and Paul doesn't pay that much attention to anything anyways, even though that is one of the things that I love about him.

I walked to the office quickly and couldn't help but smirk, the woman was reading a magazine with me on the cover. She was probably a fan, I bet that this could be easy. I love when life is easy, though for me that is pretty often. I'm not saying that to make myself feel better either, its just pretty much true.

"Excuse me I was wondering if you could tell me where Paul was this period?" I asked her with a dazzling smile which you would only see on the cover of a magazine.

"Of course sweetheart. He is in photography it's just down the hall way too the left. Room 104."

"Thank you. I just needed to drop something off for him I promise not to cause any problems. I'm Nicolette by the way, don't spread that around though."

"Of course I won't but do you think I could have a picture and autograph? Please?"

I laughed, "Sure I would love to!"

I quickly took a picture and gave her and autograph before walking in the direction that she told me. I only got lost once but quickly found my way, I laughed when I saw him in the room. He looked bored out of his mind and they were learning about my specialty I think I should interrupt and liven things up! Its always fun to mess with high school teachers.

I quietly open the door and walk in not catching any attention, not even the packs. Wow they must be really out of it, the teacher continues to drone on and on about the importance of light hitting the model and all that and even I'm starting to get bored. Wow this class is so not worth the easy grade that it probably gives. The teacher suddenly cuts off seeing me.

"May I help you?" He asks looking at me.

"I've never actually been to a school so your principal agreed to let me look in on classes ignore me. I was just observing, I'm sorry for bothering." I said calmly hiding my giggles as Paul's head snapped up to look at me.

" Oh? And who are you that makes you so important that you can do this?" The teacher sneers causing Paul to stiffen.

"My name is Nicolette and I'm an international supermodel, I decided to come here for a shoot on first beach and Paul offered for me to see the school he also thought that I might be able to see how your class was but you were teaching quiet well though you might want to adjust the light slightly you are going to get shadows in the picture." I said evenly.

"How do you know Paul?"

"I'm his girlfriend but I don't see how this matters? I'm here to learn not discuss my life or relationship with Paul. The only thing I would be willing to discuss is anything pertaining to this class if anyone had any questions including you." I said with a smirk flipping my hair and waving at Lynne as I caught her glaring at me.

"PAUL YOUR DATING A MODEL!" Seth screamed.

"You hadn't picked up on that Sethy?" I asked with a giggle as I walked over and kissed Paul's cheek. "I love you, and I have super huge news to tell you after school." I whispered so only he could hear.

"If your like a model, then why are you in La Push. Shouldn't you be in like New York with hot super models and other stuff like that as well as closer to the designers?" Lynn asked glaring at me.

"I'm in La Push because that is were my family is from originally and I had a photo shoot here just two weeks ago which you all were asleep during. Also New York gets boring I mean you can only put up with the fashion world being around you for so long before you get annoyed." I stated.

"I think your lying I bet that you didn't do a photo shoot here." Lynn said smugly.

"I can prove that to you easily." I quickly walked over to the computer which was connected to the teachers smart board, "Do you mind?" I asked the teacher politely.

"Of course not, I can use the photos as great lessons."

"Thank you." I said typing in my website then going to my private page quickly were I got to chose my favorite pictures which where the once which where going to be released. I quickly enlarged them.

"You guys are telling me that this isn't first beach?"

"I'm pretty sure that's the beach babe. And I know for a fact that's you." Paul said walking behind me. I quickly leaned back into his warmth, and he wrapped his arms around me, I couldn't go very long with out him.

"Okay class I want you all to look at the lighting that the photographer used in this picture…." The teacher started droning on, but I didn't pay any attention to him. I was leaning back into Paul's arms comfortably knowing that the bell was going to ring soon and that Paul was going to be the talk of the school. It didn't matter though because I was going to release soon that my name was Kristen and that it was actually Kristen Nicolette Cook but no one needed to know that now.

The bell rang quickly and I grabbed Paul's hand walking towards my car. I needed to buy him a car, I wonder when his birthday was. I should ask Kim, I bet she would tell me. That would be great, he would love it! I'm going to buy him a car! Yay! Kristen is a smarty pants!

"So what's your good news babe?" Paul said once we got to my car.

I started jumping up and down in excitement, "OMG PAUL YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT SAM AND I FIGURED OUT TODAY!" I practically screamed causing everyone in the pack to look over at me but I didn't care.

Paul chuckles and shakes his head at my behavior, "What babe?"

"SAM'S MY HALF BROTHER!"

"Holy shit. I'm dating Sam's little sister."

"Isn't it great!" I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I don't know he's my alpha and you are his sister and the love of my life. I don't know if he is going to like the thoughts that I have about you." Paul says with a smirk wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Naughty naughty Paul." I giggle pulling myself up to give him a kiss.

Just like every other kiss with Paul this kiss was perfect and it took my breath away. Though something also changed in this one, it quickly became more passionate and be backed me against my car. I don't know how long we stood their kissing but we didn't break apart until my phone started ringing and it was Sam's ring tone.

"We've got to get back to the house Paul I've got something I need to tell both you and Sam." I say kissing him again quickly before tossing him the keys and walking over to the passenger side of the car.

The drive over was quick after I texted Sam that we were on our way, I think he knew what took so long though because his text back didn't seem very happy. Oh well, it happens sometimes. I guess, I am going to find out when Paul's birthday is though I wonder.

When we get to the house I skip up to Sam and kiss his cheek before going back to my normal spot under Paul's arm. What can I say its comfortable and safe there. We all walk into the house with Sam filling Paul in on what he missed while I was at his house this afternoon. Though he also subtly threw a threat in there about if he ever touched me again something would happen. I lead the boys into the living room because that was the room that everything happened.

"Now that Paul is caught up I will start with my story. The day that mom and dad were murdered Kelly and I were playing in the front yard. There used to be two swings out there and we would see who could swing the highest without chickening out. That day though we got scared because we saw someone in the woods so we ran inside." As I began telling the story I felt myself slipping into the memory.

"_Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! There is someone outside!" Kelly yelled her wide brown eyes scared. _

"_Sweetheart you know that there is nothing going on outside. Why don't you just play a game in the living room, your mother and I will play with you." Dad said with a smile on his face though you could see the pain in his eyes whenever he mentioned our mother. She hurt him. _

"_Okay daddy!" I said happily running into the kitchen to get mom. _

_Within twenty minuets we had a game set up on the floor and we were all laughing and playing. Normally Kelly and I were at our dance or singing lessons so we didn't get to spend time with both mom and dad so today was something different. I really liked it and I wanted it to happen more often I hoped that it would. _

_Suddenly the door slammed open and dad whirled around. Dad quickly shoved Kelly and I behind him while two people with really dark hair walked in I heard a shot. There was a loud scream, one which still haunts me today, the last sound that my mother ever made. The men then turned to me. I was terrified I looked everywhere, and saw blood as my mom fell to the floor. Dad ran at the person in and was able to tackled one of them, or at least I think he did. I hope he did Dad is strong daddy can save us from anything. Though I didn't see what happened because their was a loud noise and then a sharp pain in my side. I fell to the floor immediately. _

_Blood was everywhere on the floor and I could see that Kelly was fine I used my fingers to cover her with blood as well and I told her to not move. We both lay there for a long time before the people finally left, once their left I couldn't feel my side and I was dizzy I felt like I was going to be sick. _

"_Sissy, sissy are you okay?" Kelly whispered. _

"_Kelly call the number that your supposed to but stay quiet till the police get here." _

_Kelly ran off but returned quickly and wrapped a cloth around my side tightly, like she'd watched mom do before. She stayed with me until the police made her leave my side. _

I didn't realize I was crying until Paul wiped away a tear, and I knew it was a stupid reason to be crying. Sure my parents died but I never truly saw anything I just used my blood and saved my sister that was the only good thing that I've ever done with my life and it was probably the only good thing that I ever was going to do.

"Mom was just slaughtered?" Sam said quietly.

"She was shot through the head. Kelly is the one who saw it all, she catches everything I swear. But their was so much blood around this room that it looked like we were dead. The bullet that went through mom's head came out through that window, it's lodged in the tree outside."

"Kristen you don't deserve any of this." Paul whispered.

"It made me stronger Paul a lot stronger and tell you both this has helped me in a way that I never thought possible. I feel happier now than I ever have because someone other than me knows what happened."

Its true too. I have never felt more free in my life. Paul the love of my life now knows everything about me, there are no more secrets between us. Then to make that better, I have my brother. Now I just need

* * *

><p><strong>That was this chapter, I am sorry because it wasn't my best work but I wanted to give you guys something. I will give you more sometime soon I promise :D please review and plan on reading more I love to read reviews I really really do. I need ideas on how to finish it XD <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**I am back! Which is shocking I know! Though I am very happy to be back, I am loving all the love that this story is getting and I am hoping that I will get even more love coming up because that would mean the world to me, it really would because you guys really are amazing :D **

**This chapter is mostly just a bunch of fluff but I thought that it was a bout time that Paul and Kristen had some fluff I don't know about your guys? Anyways here is the nice fluffy chapter I hope that you enjoy it because I know that I enjoyed writing it. It was one of the few times that I've actually sat down and just typed and typed and typed and typed and came up with something that I liked. **

**So without further udo here is Chapter 17! **

* * *

><p>Kpov<p>

Today I am probably the most proud girlfriend ever! My amazing and loving boyfriend/imprint/soul mate/ the most important person in the world to me is going to be graduating. It has been a while since I told Sam and him everything but nothing has happened not that I mind that at all, I am enjoying the peacefulness. I've spent most of my days with Paul, Jared, Kim, Sam, or Emily who have quickly became my favorite people in the world. Now today Jared, Kim, and Paul are all going to graduate, I am so happy for them. I even got Paul an amazing present because did I mention that he is graduating on his birthday? Weird right? Kim skipped a grade making her graduate with them she is a year younger, so she is almost as freakishly smart as Kelly and I who graduated at 15.

Anyways today I get to give Paul his birthday present! His truck broke down about a month ago so he's depended on Jared and I to get him everywhere so I bought him a new car which he wont get until later, because I'm an amazing girlfriend who loves him. I hope he loves it, I mean he did mention this was his dream car but I could be wrong….

"Babe? Your tickets for the ceremony are on the table, and it starts at three will you attempt to be on time?" Paul asks wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Of course I'm going to be on time. My boyfriend is graduating! Plus it's his birthday and I'm taking him to his party afterwards." I said with a smile turning around in his arms and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You remembered your boyfriends birthday? Awww, I have such a good girlfriend." Paul said kissing me quickly.

"Wait until you see your present then you might think you have the worlds best girlfriend!" I said giggling.

"I'll have to take your word for that. I don't need anything though, you know that. I told you I didn't want anything."

"And I told you that I didn't care. I do what I want, you should know that by now. Anyways it's not everyday that you turn 18. Please just accept my present?"

"Fine I'll accept it but you can't make me like it."

"If you don't like it I'll return it, its not that hard of a thing to do. Though I think you'll like it. Jared helped me pick it out, speaking of which did you see his new car? It's nice."

"Yeah he's picking me up in it soon. I have to be there early to put on the hideous robes. Though I want to know when he found the time to go get a new Ford F-150."

"I don't know, I just know that he got one and I'm sure that you will look sexy in that robe." I giggled, "I mean you look pretty good in this dress shirt and jeans right now…" I said looking him up and down.

"I'm going to have to look good if I'm going to be able to keep the guys off you once you get yourself all dressed up. All the guys in school will be chasing after you which I don't approve of, just so you know."

"I'm not going to dress sexily today though, I'm going to dress nicely because it's about you today."

"You will look sexy no matter what you wear. Which reminds me, Kristen I would like to give you something. It's sort of a big deal to the tribe." Paul says pulling out a bracelet, it was beautiful and it was gray with a little wolf charm on it, much like the one that Kim had just mine had more diamonds I'm guessing making it so much more perfect for me "it's a promise bracelet anyone in the tribe will see it and know what it is. I want you to have this because I promise myself to you forever. I know it's not as concrete as an engagement ring but I think that it's just as powerful and meaningful and it would mean the world to me if you accepted it."

Tears sprang to my eyes, Paul wanted to promise that he was going to someday marry me. Even if he hadn't bought the ring this was just as amazing. This is probably the best thing I have ever received in my life I can't believe that he loved me enough to give me thing. I didn't realized I was crying until Paul wiped away one of my tears with the pad of my thumb looking at me worriedly for an answer.

"Paul of course I will accept it! I love you so much and this is just perfect, completely and totally perfect. I honestly think this might be even better than getting a ring on my finger." I said kissing him.

"You will be getting a ring on that finger one day. I just didn't think now was a good time so I decided that this bracelet would have to do." Paul said placing the bracelet on my wrist where it was going to stay forever.

I was so happy that I didn't even think about what I was doing I just threw my arms around Paul and kissed him. This kiss wasn't like most of our other kisses though, it was hot and wanting. Our tongues fought for dominance and we quickly fell backwards onto the couch. This is kiss was defiantly different because we were not being careful of each other we were trying to learn everything about each other. At least that was until there was a car horn sounding outside my house.

"Fucking Jared I am going to kill him." Paul grumbled pulling away causing me to whimper slightly in protest. "Sorry babe, I've got to go before Jared comes in and pulls me off you and I don't think you would like that."

I sighed and leaned up to fix his shirt which had somehow become un buttoned. Not that I would know how that happened, you know I would never do something like that.

"Okay I'll see you in a little while okay? Strut your sexy stuff in that robe for me." I said kissing him quickly before standing up and fixing my clothing.

"Will do babe I love you." Paul said walking with me to the door.

"Love you too." I said giving him a quick kiss before I kicked him out the door and too Jared's car. Giving Jared and Kim a wave before turning and walking into the house.

It was strange to be alone. Normally when Paul was gone I was with someone in the pack but now I was alone it was just me. I didn't like it, I missed Paul's warmth. I missed his smile, and laugh, scent, and yes I do have a freakish obsession with everything Paul. It was like I needed him though, it was almost like he was the air that I breathed it was like he was a part of me. I guess that was a part of imprinting but I didn't like it. I hated being away from him. Not that I could be mad at him for going to get ready for graduation I mean really, what would I say. 'Paul how dare you leave me to graduate high school so that you can stay home with me more often.' that wouldn't make me sound crazy at all.

I quickly shook off my Paul obsessed thoughts I would be seeing him in less than an hour and I needed to do my hair and drive over to Emily and Sam's. It wouldn't take long but still it was good distraction then I would be able to see my brother and he was great a distracting me. He was the ultimate distraction. I guess that is one of the reasons I love my brother so much. I really do, he is amazing.

I quickly walked up to the bathroom and clipped the front of my hair back with a clip letting the rest fall down my back in waves. It looked just fancy enough to be for graduation, which was the goal I didn't want some overly fancy look. Once I'd finished my hair I walked into my bedroom this is where I was going to reach my real problem. I didn't have very many outfits there weren't super sexy and I had promised Paul that I wouldn't look super sexy. Wait! I know what I can wear! I quickly dug to the back of my closet for a dress that I had only worn once in the past, on the runway. Sure it was more expensive then it needed to be but it was perfect for what I wanted! The dress was blue and covered just enough to not be considered sexy while not being considered dressy. It was blue and had a bow on the side it was truly beautiful, I loved this dress. I don't know why I'd never worn it before. Oh yeah no reason, thank you Paul. I quickly paired it with my read heels. I added some jewelry and kept on my promise bracelet from Paul, it was a perfect outfit. ( Outfit :D .. )

I looked at the clock once I was ready and saw that I was right on schedule go Kristen! I love being on time! It doesn't happen very often with me. Oh well, I skipped down the stairs happily and got the keys to my car, the tickets to the ceremony as well as my bag. As always the drive to Sam and Emily's was fast and they were waiting. Why I was on time? They just wanted to see me be late well ha! I am a whole minuet early!

"Wow sis never thought I would see the day that you were early." Sam said getting into the back seat with Emily.

"Shut up Sam, I do know how to be on time when it's for something important." I said sticking my tongue out at him though the mirror as I pulled away.

"Yeah this is for Paul hence it's important." Emily said with a laugh, I would have said something if she wasn't right.

"Of course, nice bracelet sis." Sam commented of course he would notice.

"Thank you Paul gave it to me this morning after promising that a ring would be coming in the future big brother."

"There is will be no ring in the future because my little sister will no be getting married." Sam said back.

"Whatever you say Sammy I am going to do what I want and you know that as well as anyone!" I said pulling into the school parking lot.

"Yes sadly I do know that." Sam said.

Sam, Emily and I quickly got out of the car and walked into the school. The ceremony was going to take place in the gym because there was a chance that it could rain. It was almost always raining here so it wouldn't surprise me if it did rain so I'm guessing this is a good idea. Plus I don't want to ruin my dress its expensive! Not that I paid anything for it.

Sam and Emily laughed as I waited impatiently for the ceremony to start because in true Kristen style we were almost late. Showing up only five minuets before the ceremony was supposed to start oopse! Oh well we were on time and that was what I said was going to happen so they can all suck on that one! Paul probably though that we were going to walk in during the middle or something, which I wouldn't put past my self because I have done things like that. I was late to my own graduation.

Once the ceremony started, I sat quietly as they read off all the names until it got to the people I knew though I suspected that Paul, Kim and Jared all knew that I was going to do that.

"Jared Cameron" The principal called Jared's name. I cheered loudly and embarrassingly just because I knew he would blush as Jared walked across the stage. I was so in trouble later. Though I went back to acting normal as more people were called.

"Kim Lahote (Remember I made her and Paul brother and sister for this story)" Once again I cheered embarrassingly as she walked across though this time Paul and Jared joined me. God she was going to kill us all later but it was so worth it.

"Paul Lahote" Paul walked up on the stage to get his diploma and of course like always my heart stopped seeing him.

"GO PAUL! I LOVE YOU!" I yelled just because I'm me and I can. This just seemed to make him smile wider and look out in my direction though. It seemed like he caught my eyes and I smiled then blushed remembering this morning on the couch when I noticed his hair was still a little messed up though it looked like it was style that way.

"That's a new style for Paul." Sam mused causing me to blush more which Emily caught and she started laughing.

The rest of the ceremony passed quickly and I was happy when it was over. I had to wait an annoyingly long time for Paul to put his robe away though. I mean it took him longer than Jared and Kim not that I wasn't happy to see them I mean I was really and truly I loved them and I was happy for them I just wanted to see Paul.

"Miss me?" A deep voice said in my ear wrapping its arms around me. From the way the my stomach flipped with want I knew that it was Paul.

"Yes! Congratulations!" I said kissing him quickly.

"Didn't you two get enough of that this morning?" Kim said giggling causing Jared's eyes to widen and Sam to turn towards us.

"What are you talking about Kim?" Sam asked.

"When Paul came out to the truck this morning his hair was very interestingly styled Sam. It didn't take rocket scientist to know what those two where up too." Kim said, "Paul's lucky that I've always been an amazing sister and I fixed his hair. Though I've done that for years so that's nothing new."

"Kim how did you notice this when I didn't?" Jared asked wrapping his arms tightly around Kim, wow the six of us had to look identical. The guys all holding the girls who were leaning comfortably into them.

"I knew the signs, you were just to focused on the fact that I was happy about graduation and the secret I told you that Kristen told me." Kim stated.

"Kristen told you guys a secret but she didn't tell me?" Paul asked.

"Paul we all know this secret, Kristen has kept it from you for a while. She is good. I mean really good." Emily said.

"Babe why have you been keeping things from me you know that I tell you everything, what are you keeping from me?" Paul asked.

"It's just your birthday surprise which you are going to find out soon since it is your birthday! So quit your whining I can't tell you until later when you get your present because if I told you before then it would ruin the surprise."

"Okay." Paul said looking at me.

"Why don't we go over to Sam's and get this party started!" Jared asked.

"Yeah! But Jared I vote you keep that dress shirt on…" Kim said.

"Why?" Jared asked confused.

"You'll see later." Kim said, causing everyone to stare at her with their mouth hanging open.

"I agree with Kim, Paul you should keep that shirt on. As I told you earlier. I like it." I said

"Is everyone here over dosed on hormones!" Sam asked.

"Well Sam we were interrupted last night…" Emily says trailing off.

"Lets just leave!" Jared yells pulling Kim through the crowd.

"Emily as much as I love you, I don't want to know about your sex life with my brother. Oh and another thing, ew!" I say pulling Paul through the crowd leaving a laughing Sam and Emily behind.

As always as we walk through the crowd people stare because they know that Paul is dating a model. Many of them just want to catch of glimpse of me though sometimes some people actually come out and ask me for my autograph and a picture which pisses Paul off. I just smile and laugh, of course I take the picture and give the autograph anyways though.

Paul and I get into the car soon enough without too many people stopping us and lucky for us it was always to congratulate him. Though my favorite had to be the principal saying he never thought Paul would leave the school. Once we got into the car however I knew it was only a short drive until I got to show Paul the surprise I had be spending months working on. I hope that he has a very happy birthday because he is now 18 and deserves it. I love him. I just hope he loves his new car.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was this chapter! The next chapter will probably have a bunch of fluff unless I decide to change the course I want to take with this story I haven't decided if yet. Should I continue longer with this story and draw it out or move on to Kelly and Embry which I can't start until this is done? Decisions decisions :p Not really with school coming to a close I might be able to do both which would be exciting! <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**OKay I fnally made it back! Are you excited because I am :D This is sort of just a filler chapter to make everyone see a little more into Pauls birthday. But yeah here it is ! **

* * *

><p>Kpov<p>

I can't wait, I can't wait. I freaking want to see his face. Can people hurry up please! I bought the most amazing present in the world and I'd had to wait almost a month to give it to him. Though I think Jared and the rest of the pack had a harder time keeping it from him then I did. I mean they could have given it away just with one bad thought. That would be really sad if that happened. Though he doesn't seem to expect anything so I bet that he doesn't know.

When we pulled into Sam's driveway I looked out the window and saw everyone. They were grinning from ear to ear; I'm going to take that as they don't know. Once we were parked I jumped out of the car quickly leaving a very confused Paul behind and launched myself into Sam's arms. Sam laughed and so did Emily.

"Hey sissy, what's got you so worked up?" Sam asked hugging me tightly.

"No one let it slip right!" I asked looking at him.

"No one slipped up. Jacob and I commanded them not too. So he has no idea, though I think he is getting a little worried as to why you are hanging out with your brother and not him." Sam said kissing my cheek.

I quickly kissed his cheek in return, "Okay well then I want to be last." I said walking over to Paul and wrapping my arms around his waist. He quickly put his arms around me and gave me a questioning look which I just returned with a smile.

"I WANT TO BE FIRST!" Kim said smiling brightly. "Paul I got you a present and I hope you like it because it took me a long time to come up with it. I didn't even tell Jared because I didn't want you to know what I got you!"

"Okay, sis let me have it." Paul said with a smirk.

Kim rolled her eyes and handed him a package that was wrapped in bright pink wrapping paper making me giggle. Paul saw the color and groaned, I think I'm missing something between the two of them. Kim laughed and so did Jared as Paul opened the present, and his look of annoyance soon changed as he pulled out an IPhone.

"Thank you sissy." Paul said letting me go and hugging Kim.

"You haven't seen the best part, look at the wall papers!" Kim said taking the phone from him. I quickly walked over to look, the lock screen showed a picture of Paul and I. Smiling happily and looking at each other, we looked lost in our own little world. I loved the picture and from the look on Paul's face, I'm thinking that he probably did too. Kim then unlocked his phone and I had to laugh. It was a picture of Paul and Kim making fish faces, it was adorable and showed how much they both loved each other. The picture made me smile.

Paul soon realized I was standing there looking because his arm snuck around my waist as he smiled at Kim. He then looked down at me and I could see how much he loved me. His brown eyes showed it all. They glowed with happiness and it made me thrilled to see it, I hope that this is a day where he gets to just relax and act like an 18 year old.

"Paul, Sam and I worked together to get you your gift, and we hope that you like it. I put a lot of thought into it, and what Kristen finds attractive of course." Emily said handing Paul a bag full of clothing which caused me to laugh.

"I'm going to have to give you more closet space now." I said giggling.

"Yes you are babe." Paul said with a smirk.

The rest of the gifts were given quickly and many of them caused a lot of laughs. Embry gave Paul a stuffed wolf which everyone but Paul found funny. Claire made Paul a macaroni necklace that was going to make him pretty, while Quil gave him a makeup kit. I really started laughing when Jared gave Paul the dummies guide to modeling saying that he could work with me. All the gifts really made me laugh and Nessie even showed up for a little while telling him that he gift was a keychain with a picture of me on it.

Then it was time for my gift and I started hopping up and down, which caused everyone to laugh. I quickly grabbed Paul's hand and started to pull him towards, the back yard before I pushed him against the house.

"You can't see what I got you until I take this blind fold off okay!" I told him tying the blind fold around his eyes. He nodded and I quickly started leading him again.

When we got to the back yard I pulled off his blind fold and watched his face. He looked shocked and thrilled, kind of like when you buy a kid the toy they wanted it. He quickly grabbed me and kissed me. Like always the kiss took my breath away, and when he pulled back I smiled. I quickly held out the keys to him.

"Happy Birthday Paul." I said with a smile watching as he ran towards his Ferrari. The car was gray and I knew that he would love it. I'd seen him admiring a car like it in a different color, when I went to go buy my new car. (His car :D ./-9-jGVkA4LcU/Td_F1qLpfQI/AAAAAAAAABs/pBO8WcS_)

"Kristen I fucking love you! I can't believe that you got this for me! How the hell did you know that this was the car I wanted! And isn't this a little expensive.." Paul said looking through the car, and checking out everything that it came with.

"I saw you admiring it when we went and bought my new car, and then I saw you looking up the prices on them when I came home one day. I figured that since I had plenty of money and I still model that this would be a good present for you. Plus someday your money will be my money so what does it really matter. I was hoping you would like it though." I said with a smile, watching him.

"We've all known that you were getting this for a month now Paul, we just wanted to see how you would react when you got it so we convinced Kristen to give it to you at the party and not in private, and I'm going to be honest. It was so worth seeing. "Jared said with a smirk.

"Fuck off dude. I just got a fucking Ferrari from my model girlfriend. I think that I am trumping you today. So you should shut up." Paul said leaning against the hood of his car. And damn did he look fine, I mean his dress pants with his button up shirt pulled tight over the muscles in his chest. Then leaning against that car, yeah he looked good enough to eat. Not that I would ever eat him.

"You know Paul; you look pretty damn sexy right now." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Do I now? I doubt that I could show you up babe, you look pretty hot. And it doesn't help that I like having you pressed up against me." Paul said huskily causing me to shiver.

"PAUL! YOU WILL NOT TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" Sam yelled causing me too let go of Paul and instead lean back into his chest.

Paul placed a quick kiss to my shoulder blade and looked at Sam, "You should just be glad you weren't at the house this morning then Sam" he said with a smirk evident in his voice. This statement of course caused me to blush, Jared to raise his eye browns and Kim to giggle.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER THIS MORNING!" Sam said practically shaking in anger, wow Paul is being mean. Though this is really funny.

"It was just a simple make out Sammy, don't worry so much. It's not like we actually did anything wrong, because we really didn't. Just made out, it's not like I haven't innocently walked in on you 'helping Emily make pie'" I said with a smirk.

"Making pie eh? Was the pie good?" Embry said with a smirk.

"Fuck off Call. The pie was amazing not that you will ever get to taste any of it. Kristen I don't want to know anything that you and Paul do together. And Paul if you ever so much as think of Kristen the wrong way while I'm around you will be dead, I will kill you." Sam said in a growl before stalking off into the woods.

"I'm going to go finish dinner, it was start in about an hour. Paul why don't you and Kris take your new car out so that you both can see how it works, I bet it's just wonderful." Emily said sighing and watching Sam stalk off.

"Of course Em, that sounds like a great idea." I said with a smile before I went and got into the passenger side of the car knowing that Paul would get into the drives side soon enough.

I was right because about twenty seconds late Paul climbed into that drives side of the car and started driving. We were quiet for a while, it was a comfortable silences that Paul and I tend to get into a lot, which is why I love spending time with him. Nothing with him is ever awkward, making everything much more refreshing.

"Kristen this car is freaking amazing, thank you. I love you." Paul said pulling over on the side of the road.

"You're welcome. I was hoping that you would like it and Jared said you would so I took a leap of faith and trusted him, which isn't something that I do very often."

"Well you made the right leap of faith. This is amazing, and I know that I don't deserve you or your gifts. Though I am too selfish to give you up, though if that was what you wanted I would without hesitation. I want you happy. I love you Kristen, more than anything in the world and I hope that you remember that."

"I love you too Paul more than anything in the world. You changed my life, and made me about to finally settle down and realize everything that I had always been missing in my life. I needed a wakeup call and I was given one, then to make everything even better you helped me to become truly happy."

I knew that words weren't enough to show Paul how much he meant to me, so I leaned over and took his face in my hands. I kissed him, which shocked him because normally all my kisses are short and sweet. This kiss however I put all my emotions into, all my fear, happiness, and love were all thrown into one kiss for him. He responded with equal passion showing me just how truly and completely he loved me.

The kiss that started out innocent soon became passionate and hot as I moved off of my seat to be straddling him. He pulled me close and his hands began roaming my body, which I was fine with. Every touch filled me with longing as his hands left behind sizzling trails all over my body. I wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do but all I knew in that moment was that I wanted Paul, in every way possible.

###################################################################################################

Paul and I got back to Sam's house late for dinner and we saw that Emily had held it for us, which was nice of her. Paul had to drive me home because during our adventures in the car my dress had been ripped along with all the buttons on his shirt. We had driven home and I put on one of Paul's button up shirts, with a belt and skinny jeans. I also threw my hair into a side pony tail.

Everyone looked at us when we entered, which caused Paul to shrug and say that he wanted to change into something more comfortable. Kim however looked at me with a knowing look, to which a nodded causing her to squeal.

"KRISTEN I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! AND YOU STILL LOOK AMAZING AFTER! REALLY THAT ISN'T FAIR! " Kim yelled causing both Paul and I to laugh.

"Sorry Kimmy pop I could teach you the secret if you'd like." I said with a smirk. "You always wear their shirt, and then you put a belt and jeans or jean shorts with it. You will look amazing no matter what. Then you just pull your hair into something up wither it's a lazy bun or a side pony. Then no one will know a thing of what happened."

Jared then seemed to catch on to what Kim and I were talking about because he started singing the song birthday sex. This caused me to blush and hide my face in Paul's chest which he just smirked and flipped Jared off. All the fun and games soon came to an end though when Sam started growling.

"PAUL YOU DID NOT JUST COME INTO MY FUCKING HOUSE AFTER HAVING FUCKING SEX WITH MY SISTER DID YOU!" Sam roared causing Emily to put her arm on his shoulder and start whispering in his ear.

"Sam I think you should calm down, we don't need any accidents." Jared said calmly as both him and Paul started pulling Kim and I back.

"I'm calm!" Sam snapped

"Big brother, your scaring Emily and I please calm down." I whispered from my spot under Paul's arm.

Sam instantly seemed to calm down though it was a couple of seconds before I saw him wrap his arms around Emily and hold her tightly. He was using her like she was his air, she is the only thing keeping him sane. I love those too.

"Thank you sissy I needed to hear that. Sorry for getting upset, you are old enough to make your own decisions." Sam said hiding his face in Emily's neck.

"Thanks Sam. I love you big brother."

"Love you too baby sister."

Looks like Emily and I make a great team, though I now know that when I have sex with Paul I need to stay away from Sam. It bothers him, and I do know I will be having sex with Paul again. He is too damn good to tell no…

* * *

><p><strong>This is my random chapter which kinda sucks, butI wanted to give you all something, the next chapter will be better I promise. <strong>

**Anyays I am not going to ask you to review! Thanks :D **


	19. Chapter 19

**I finally found the time to post! Sorry the end of the year is crazy here, and hate that it is taking me so long to do eveything it truly is driving me insaine. But I am super glad that I found this time and a laptop inwhich to give you all an update with :D It's random and I don't know what caused it but I think this is something that Kristen and Paul need to go throught. So I am done just typing random shit no one actually read's here is the chapter :D **

* * *

><p>Kpov<p>

There are many things that I never expected to happen when I moved back to La Push. Finding Jared, meeting Kim, discovering I had an older brother. Though I'd have to say the most important of all had to be meeting Paul and falling in love. When I first met Paul I never thought I would fall in love with him, I also never thought that he would turn out to be the love of my life. Do I ever regret that though? Not in a million years. I love Paul with all my heart and I would never regret moving back here even in moments like this.

Right at this very moment I am sitting on my couch waiting for Paul to get home from chasing a vampire and it might very well be the most terrifying moment of my life. I don't know if he is going to come home, though he is of course saying he will. I don't know for sure though, it's dangerous and there are no guarantees. Paul told me that I was worrying to much but hey I'd heard stories of past injuries and I didn't approve. I don't like the thought that he could be hurt or worse.

So worrying about wither or not Paul will come home is how I've ended up sitting on my porch swing waiting for Paul to come home. In the time that he's been gone, I've washed both of our cars cleaned the house, and gotten dressed. Nothing fancy but still I wanted Paul back, I needed him back. I was going to be on edge until he came back and I didn't like that very much. He needed to come home before I had a heart attack he truly did. I've been sitting here for what seems like forever.

The trees are moving again though I don't have any hope that it's him anymore because by now I know I'm just seeing things, I am truly starting to go crazy. God there is something wrong with me. Pull yourself together Kristen. Wait, there is a figure coming out of the trees. That's not Paul though, what is going on….is that Jared. Yeah it is. Okay now I really don't like this at all someone better explain something to me.

"Jared what is going on? What are you doing here?" I ask standing up and looking at him.

"Kris you need to come to Emily's house with me quickly." Jared says not meeting my eyes.

"Is someone hurt? Is it Paul? Or Sam? Jared you have to talk to me here." I say.

"Kris it's both of them. You need to get to Emily's house now, I'll drive you. We have to pick up Kim anyways."

"We can take my car then….." I say.

Something has happened to both my brother and Paul. If it is something serious then I don't know if I can survive. This isn't good, god what am I going to do? Kristen pull yourself together, right now you are going to be strong and you are going to go with Jared. Paul might need to see you strong so that he is able to fight through everything and get better. May need that too so that she can handle whatever is wrong with Sam. You've got this.

"Are you come Kristen?" Jared says softly pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Jared, yeah I am here are my keys." I say handing him the keys and getting into my car.

The drive to Kim's felt like it took forever though it actually took less than ten minutes, while the drive to Sam's seemed to take even longer. I thought that I was never going to get there. Though it probably only took us about fifteen minutes total to make the entire trip.

When we finally got to Sam's house I quickly got out of the car; knowing that Jared would just leave my keys in the car for me. I walked into the house and straight to Emily who hugged me tightly. We could both hear the cries of pain coming from the boys in the other room, the noise made me flinch and I looked to Embry for an explanation.

"Sam had his back turned and was attacked by the leech so Paul tried to save him and it got his arms around him. They're both pretty banged up though; they should be fine in a couple of days. You guys will be allowed in to see them in a min Kris don't worry. Paul was just about ready to kill us when we said you couldn't be in there for the visit from Dr. Fang. " Embry explained.

Two seconds after he finished talking Nessie walks out of the room and shoots him a look, "Embry can you at least pretend to have manners, Grandpa is in the other room!" She says before smiling softly at Emily and I, "Kristen, Emily. Paul and Sam are both going to be a little sore but fine you can go in, I'd be careful of their left sides though they are both pretty bruised and smashed up. You can send any of the pack members to get me or my grandfather if they are in too much pain."

"Thank you so much Nessie! This means the world to us both!" Emily says quickly before running into the room to see Sam, I smile in agreement and give her a quick hug before following.

I was fully prepared for what I saw when I entered the room, Sam was laying on the couch with one side of his body the left side covered in bandages. He was alive and breathing, attempting to calm a hysterical Emily down, which caused me to smile. I then turned towards their other couch which held Paul. His left side was also bandaged and his face was a mask of pain. It was obvious that he hadn't caught site of me yet because he wasn't attempting to act strong.

I quickly walked over to him and took his right hand in mine kissing his cheek. You could hear him sigh in relief at the contact making me smile a little. I didn't say anything and neither did he as I sat down on the ground next to his head resting my head near his. I was just glad to see him alive, though I could tell by his face that he needed sleep.

"You should sleep you know.' I said quietly.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Paul said looking truly worried.

"I'll be right here. And if you are healed enough then we can take you back home and get you into bed." I said kissing him softly.

"Okay then I'll go to sleep. I love you Kristen."

"I love you too Paul."

I wasn't upset that that was all the conversation that passed between us, it was all that was truly needed. Both Paul and I just needed to know that the other was okay, or at least alive. I guess you can't say that Paul was okay. Either way, we were both alive and well. That was all the other needed in order to be happy and that was what was.

I sat and watch Paul sleep talking with Emily and whomever walked in about nothing of importance. Though I did have to help calm a hysterical Kim when she thought that her brother was dead, he wasn't just dead to the world. He was really that tired. Not that it truly surprised me. I could already see some of the bruises on him fading and I was happy to see he was okay. I talked to Sam for a little while as well though I never left Paul's side, I could see that Sam understood though and wasn't upset. I was thankful for that.

I don't know how long Paul had been sleeping for. Though he looked so peaceful in his sleep, it was almost like nothing could bother him. That might be the case though, he was laying here alive and catching up on sleep which I know for a fact that he has missed because he's an idiot and doesn't go to sleep. I love his but he doesn't.

"Kristen…?" Paul's groggy voice said.

"I'm right here, I haven't left. How're you feeling?" I say softly because Emily had just fallen asleep at her spot next to Sam making us the only two awake.

"You stayed? Good I was afraid you would leave me. And I feel okay, I kind of want to go home and get into my own bed." Paul said gruffly.

"How about we go home then, I can make you something to eat when we get there if you'd like." I say standing up though still not letting go of his hand.

"That sounds amazing Kristen, truly amazing. " Paul says slowly getting up using me for balance.

We slowly made our way our way out to my car and I drove home. This was all done in comfortable silence because just like before we were both just happy knowing that the other was okay, and that was all that I needed so I wasn't going to complain I'm not stupid. Never have been and never going to be. Once we got to the house it took a while to get Paul upstairs and into bed though we did finally succeed, then we decided that instead of me cooking I was just going to order pizza.

I then decided that I was just going to change into my PJ's and spend the rest of the day in bed with Paul. If he was stuck on bed rest why not spend some time with him. I quickly put on a pink tank top and stripped short shorts and lay down next to him. He quickly put his good arm around me and pulled me to his side were I curled up, I don't think I had ever been so comfortable in my life.

We lay like that together for a while before the doorbell rang and I had to get up though not before Paul gave me a kiss. I skipped down the stairs happily and opened the door to the delievery boy who looked to be around 18 and I would have considered cute if I wasn't a model and wasn't dating Paul. No one could be better looking than Paul.

"Hello Miss. I have your pizza's here." The boy said with what was supposed to be a charming smile.

"Thank you." I said taking them.

"No problem beautiful, your totals $32.45 though I would be happy to cover the cost for you if you agree to a date."

"Sorry I don't think my boyfriend would approve." I said with a smile handing him the money.

"Hun what he doesn't know won't hurt him." The guy said with a smirk.

"My boyfriend is much better than you are sorry darling, and if he heard you talking like this even though he just got into a car accident he could still kick your ass. Good night!" I said closing the door in his face.

I quickly grabbed plates and something to drink for both Paul and I and walked up stairs. When I got up there I found a very pissed off Paul which caused me to giggle. Of course he had heard everything that the guy had said and he was being possessive. That would be Paul, I was his and no one else was allowed to look, it was the unspoken rules that he didn't tell anyone. It was one of the many reasons that I loved him.

"I brought food." I said setting the pizza down on the foot of the bed and crawling back to where I was setting before I left.

Paul then grabbed my face and kissed me, it was one of the hottest kisses I had ever had in my life. I melted into him quickly and was kissing him back just as passionately, though I quickly realized that sadly, I can't do anything with my injured, sexy, wonderful, attractive, sensitive, possessive, boyfriend. So I reluctantly pulled away breathlessly.

"Mine…" Paul breathed resting his head against mine.

"Of course I am Paul, I will never be anyone else's I only love you darling." I said with a smile. "Now let's get you some food!" I say grabbing the pizza and handing some to him.

We ate quickly and happily, though once we were done I lay curled up at his side again. With him playing with a piece of my hair, once again being more content than any person has the right to be.

"You know the only thing that crossed my mind when I got hurt today Kristen?" Paul said.

"What?"

"I saw Sam getting hurt and I didn't want you to lose your brother so I went to protect you from pain then I made sure that I didn't die and kept fighting so that you wouldn't be upset. The only thing on my mind was you; the pain didn't register until later."

"I was so worried when Jared showed up here Paul. I thought he was coming to tell me that you had died, but then Nessie told me that you were alive. And I didn't need to talk to you I just needed to see you were a live and that was all I needed and I was happy." I said looking up and into his eyes.

"I love you Kristen you truly are the most important thing in the world to me. I won't scare you like this again, I promise I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you're a live and as close to healthy as you can be after having the shit beaten out of you by a leech so to be honest I am happy. You are here and I am in your arms. I love you Paul, you are my life."

"I love you too Kristen, my life."

* * *

><p><strong>There you guys go! I finally updated and I hope you liked it. I thought that they needed this important step in their relationship. <strong>

**Anyways please review :D **


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back and I'm sorry that it took so long D: I feel like a horrible person. **

**I'll give this warning with the end of the school year coming up it will take me longer to update, but I still wll so don't worry. **

* * *

><p>Kpov<p>

Paul healed very quickly something for which I was very grateful. He was back to doing his normal picking and running before anyone thought he would be. I'm still constantly worried that he is going to be hurt again and he just tells me that I'm worrying too much, but so what if I am. He was almost killed; I could have lost him forever.

Okay Kristen stop worrying he is fine and right now as you are sitting here on the plane ride home, Paul is waiting for you. Yep that's right, plane. I had to leave and go to fashion week in New York, I'm not going to the one in Paris this year unless Paul comes with me. I can't leave him again; it was the longest week of my life. I love fashion week though, it's always been one of my favorite weeks of my life. I get to see all of my modeling friends, wear all the latest fashions and I walked for Victoria Secret which is always fun. I love doing things like that it makes me feel sexy, though I also felt bad because I knew that Paul would not have approved.

Paul was so nice about everything though. He supports me through everything; I love him for it too. He knew that I was going to be walking in inappropriate attire and he was alright with it. I was shocked that he agreed to it, I didn't think that he would I thought that he was going to tell me to get a new job. Then again what boy would complain about dating a supermodel even if she does have to walk around in less that appropriate attire sometimes? Not any guy that I know I'll tell you that much, I know a lot of men.

Though today I'm feeling pretty normal which is amazing. Why? Because not only am I going home to my amazing boyfriend who I love more than anything in the world, but also because I seem like a normal human being. I don't look like a super model; I look like a young lady on her way home to see her family. I was wearing jeans, and a red shirt which just for the record was an amazing color on me, I was also wearing shoes which were amazing. I love them more than anything in the world. They match the shirt and my bag as well as my sun glasses because believe it or not, Paul said it's sunny in La Push today! (Her outfit, upload/259519997247290762_kyHz369l_ )

I was waiting very impatiently for the plane to land, and I was getting annoyed. To anyone around I probably looked hilarious but to anyone who knew me I was simply getting anxious because this was my, Paul's close and I'm not in his arms reaction. Everyone was getting ready to exit the plan and I was so happy that I thought I was going to start singing though that would be a little creepy.

Once everyone started exiting I was in the front of the group, and yes that did take a little skill. Even if I was in first class I still had to work hard in order to get to the front of the group, I was in a hurry I wanted to see Paul and I couldn't see him until I got to baggage claim, and claimed my bags. I nearly ran to the baggage claim though there were a couple people who recognized me as Nicolette so I had to be nice and sign a couple of autographs and take some pictures. That seemed to take forever and I just wanted to move though, once I made it to baggage claim I swear that my bag took ten year to get to me. Once it finally did however I walked to where I knew Paul would be.

It took all of ten seconds for me to see Paul and run to him. I ran right into his arms where he spun me around and kissed me, I was home and I was happy. I love him so much, thank god I'm home.

"I missed you babe." Paul whispered into my neck.

"I missed you too Paul, so much. You wouldn't believe how much different things are when you're not around." I said kissing the side of his neck.

"Paul I know you to love each other but can I say I quick hello to my sister before you take my sister home?" Sam said sounding mildly annoyed.

I quickly hopped off Paul and onto Sam, "SAMMY!"

"Hey Lil' sis" Sam laughed hugging me.

"I missed you too Sammy, almost as much as I missed Paul." I said as Paul snaked an arm around my waist grabbing my bag.

"Why don't we get you home, I think that everyone has missed you Kris. Including Kimmy, and Jared." Paul says kissing the top of my head.

"Okay that sounds like a good plan."

"I've got to go to a couple shops so I'll see you later sis, Paul." Sam says kissing my head and walking away with a wave.

"Bye Sammy! Take me home Paul, I miss my bed!" I say with a smile walking toward the door.

As Paul and I head out more people recognize me and I have to stop though I do it more happily this time. I love my fans I really do; they are the best people in the world though some of them can be annoying. To be honest at first I thought it was just going to be a bunch of horny teenaged boys. Though it turns out that I was wrong there were a bunch of girls who came to like me too because they said that I inspired them to be themselves because even as I became famous I never changed. That always makes me happy to hear because that has always been my goal, I don't want to change. Anything can happen to me but I don't want to change. I want to stay Kristen.

"Hey Kris you with me babe, you seem a little out of it today." Paul says as we reach my car, I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize that we'd walked to my car. Way to do Kristen. How I love my internal ravings, it makes me feel like Kelly.

"Yeah I'm here, I just got lost in thought about my job, and well mostly it was a list of the pros and cons as well as my fans." I say climbing into the passenger seat.

"Oh, what about your fans?" Paul asked climbing into the driver's seat and starting to drive.

"I was thinking about how when I started I thought that all my fans were going to be horny teenaged boys but then it turned out that there were girls that started to look up to me as well and it makes me feel great to know that I've impacted so many people's lives. "

"You have impacted a lot of people, plus you are you. I know that even before I imprinted on you I always was amazed by how Nicolette never changed she was always the same person no matter what she did and how famous she got. Even when she got to star in the one movie with what's his face ummm…..Taylor Lautner? Yeah him!"

"Yeah that was pretty amazing, that movie was pretty good too. Though I don't know why I was put in it. Oh well it was fun and expanded my fan base even more. Paul I love my job I do and it's made me famous and rich and all that, but I think that I'm happier at home with you than I ever will be out doing whatever it is I would have been doing if I stayed focused on my career."

Paul reached over and grabbed my hand, "You're not just saying that because you know I'd love to hear it right?"

"No I'm saying it because I realized that while I was gone this week. I love you Paul, more than anything in the world. Between you almost being killed and having to leave I have learned more about how much I love you than I ever thought was possible. I never thought that I would be one of those annoying soppy lovey people either, ever. That was never my style Paul."

"You saw a taste of my style when you first moved here Kris. I just fucked them and dumped them, that was how I was and I was happy with that. I didn't think that there was anything that could make me happier than that, but I quickly realized that I was wrong. The moment I saw you my world was shaken and twisted, you became my world. I was happy with that, which is why, " Paul quickly pulled over onto the side of the road, "And I'm sorry I'm asking you like this but I just can't wait. This is why I'm asking you now. Kristen, will you marry me?"

I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. This wasn't how I dreamed of being asked, this wasn't even close, yet it was somehow perfect. All because it was Paul, that's what made it perfect. It was Paul and he wants me to be his wife. He wants me to be Mrs. Paul Lahote god do I love the sound of that. I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and jumped across the car wrapping my arms around him.

"Yes!" I breathed barely able to form words between kissing him and crying, he was smiling so wide I doubt that he could have formed a good sentence either. God I was so happy. I have to tell everyone though they probably knew he was planning on asking me, I don't care! I have to tell Kimmy my soon to be sister in law! EEEP!

Once I'd finally calmed down and let Paul breath he reached into his pocket while taking my hand in his other hand. He then place the most beautiful engagement ring I had ever seen on my finger I mean it was just simply perfect, I could not have been a happier person if I tried. The ring was silver and full of diamonds while not being too big. It had a large diamond in the center with other diamonds creating a flower type shape around the outside. I was in love with it, Paul captured me in a ring. (I'm horrible at descriptions so link! . _.jpg )

"Paul this ring is…." I trailed off speechless staring at the ring.

"Do you not like it? I can get you a different one? I just thought that you might like it I know that it's not that much and your probably used to more but I only have so much and-"

"Perfect." I finished my sentence placing my hand over Paul's mouth, "the ring is absolutely perfect. I love it Paul, it's the best ring that you could have possible chosen for me, I don't know how you managed it. I'm so happy."

Paul let out a sigh of relief, "You really like it?"

I held out my hand looking at it, "I think that my hand has never looked better than when this ring was on it. I also think that, all the Nicolette fans that follow her twitter are going to have field day tonight, because once we tell the pack and Kelly if it's alright with you I would like to post it on her twitter and let them go wild."

"I think that would be a lot of fun and we could see what happened when we woke up in the morning. You are a very smart lady my lovely fiancée."

"I love you Paul."

"I love you too Kristen. I should start driving so we can tell everyone shouldn't I?"

"YES! I HAVE TO TELL KIM!"

Paul laughs, "You have to tell MY sister? Are you not seeing a problem with this?"

"Why would there be a problem with me telling Kimmy? She is my best friend and I have to tell Kelly first, do you want to be with me when I Skype her!" I say smiling happily and taking his hand, "I think it's time to go home."

"I'd love to sit there and talk to Kelly, you should convince her to come back for the wedding. I think Embry would like to see her again." Paul said pulling back onto the road and beginning to drive. "I agree though, our house hasn't been the same since you left. I've missed you. So very much."

"You didn't throw wild parties while I was away? Not that the parties would be all that great without me anyways."

"Your right sweetheart, the party wouldn't be as fun without you. The closest thing I came to with a party however was having Jared and Sam over and having a couple of beers while Emily and Kim had a girl's night." Paul says causing me to laugh as I watch the familiar sights of La Push begin to fly past the windows.

I stayed silent counting down the minutes until we would be pulling into the driveway, and I would be home. I couldn't wait. It was one of the most exciting things that I've ever experienced in my life. Well besides having Paul ask me to marry him, I just want to walk into my house and know that I am home, because then I can be in Paul's arms where I really am home. In the car the best that I can do is to hold his hand which just isn't good enough after not seeing him for a week.

I can tell that Paul feel the same way because he keeps driving a little faster as we get into more familiar territory. I continue looking out the window smirking as I saw a flash of black streak through the trees. I knew it was Sam and I knew Sam knew it was me in the car because normally the wolves are very careful about who they let see them, especially when they are running near the roads.

I knew just how much I was missed when I noticed more and more flashes of the wolves as we Paul and I got closer to the house. Paul noticed them to because I could hear him chuckling and rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. I missed everyone here and it was great to see them here. I was thrilled to be able to see them again it meant the world to me. I truly missed them, more than anything in the world. It was wonderful.

My smile which I had been wearing the entire ride home grew even wider as Paul pulled into our driveway. I was going to be home very soon. The moment the car was parked I hopped out of the car, and ran into the house.

Paul followed a couple moments later and took me back in his arms. I was finally home.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter sets up the story for Kelly and Embry's love story :D <strong>

**Review please :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry about the wait I really am, finals came faster than I thought they would and in true teacher style, they swamped me with work to do in order to prepare! -_- I strongly dislike the end of the school year luckly I only have two more tests I can do this :D **

**Anyways here is your chapter which you have waited much to long for and for that I applogise :D **

* * *

><p>Kpov<p>

To say I'm excited would have to be an understatement at the moment. I can't stop smiling right now; I don't know who to tell first. Should I tell Kelly, or Sam? Maybe Kim and Jared? No you have to let Paul tell Kim because that's his sister and you are at your house and Sam is on Patrol until 6 maybe I can Skype with Kelly and tell her. I bet she would be thrilled. She was happy when I told her that I found someone and that I'd fallen in love so why wouldn't she be happy that I was getting married. Plus I do want her to come back and be my maid of honor…

"Paul love? What do you say to Skype calling Kelly and telling her the news then going over to Sam's to tell Kim and Sam?" I say from my spot under his arm.

"That sounds like a plan to me babe, plus I would love to get to speak to the infamous Kelly. Before she becomes my sister in law" Paul says kissing the top of my head and handing me my laptop.

I laugh quietly and quickly log onto my laptop and Skype. As always it takes me a couple moments to find wither or not Kelly is online or not. I have way too many contacts on here. Half of whom I really could care less about…

I quickly click on Kelly's profile and then click call. I know it will take her a moment to answer, so I lean back into the couch. Seeing me relaxing like this Paul slips his arm around my shoulders. Which I've learned is a wolf thing he always has to be touching me. Not that I would ever complain I mean really I love his warmth and his touch, and his kisses. I guess you get that I just love him in general by now right?

Soon Kelly's face took up my computer screen and you could tell that she was doing nothing when I interrupted her. This means that I'm not going to get into trouble for my call, which has happened a couple times in the past like when she has the really cute boy over. Oh well I'm her sister and she loves me, she'll deal with my embarrassing Skype calls I deal with hers. And she makes a lot of them. I mean a lot when I say that.

"Heya Krissy Pop!" Kelly say smiling, I can tell already that today is one of those days that we look freakishly alike. The only difference is the shades of our eyes and her hair being pulled into a high pony.

"Hey Kelly Belly! I have someone sitting next to me you should meet!" I say smiling.

"Oh really! Who?"

"Kelly I want you to meet the guy I've told you all about, Paul." I say moving the computer so the camera will capture Paul and I.

Kelly smiles and waves at us, "Hello Paul, I'm Kelly. It's awesome to meet you, via Skype. We make it official in our family don't we."

"Oh yes you guys do. Skype meetings that's always how I pictured meeting the family of the women who I love, isn't it how you want your future boyfriend to meet your sister?" Paul says with a smile.

"It really is! Everyone loves meeting over Skype it's truly wonderful! It's also the most heartfelt greeting one can receive. Though there is a bright side, if I decide I truly don't like you I can accidentally hang up and say that my battery died which you wouldn't know if it was a lie or the truth." Kelly grins at us.

I laugh, "That's so true. Paul that little devil does things like that all the time but then there are times that her laptop truly does die and you never know which is which. Though I love my sissy anyways." I say with a smile.

"Well sweetheart, I'm just going to have to make it so she likes me." Paul says kissing my head, "Anyways your sister has many reasons for calling you which I'm sure you're more than aware of Kelly."

"She always has some sort of reason though this is an odd time for her to get online. So what's up sissy pop? This is normally the time I'm getting a call from Jakey."

"Well sissy I'm sorry for cutting into your Jakey time but, Paul and I are getting married!" I say excited holding my ring up to the computer.

It was silent as all the emotions shot across Kelly's face, ranging from shock, to joy, to elation. It was amazing, and I knew that she was happy it always took her a moment to process things it was just how my sister was. She also was the total opposite of my though we both managed to bring out the best in each other and when we were around each other we both almost seemed normal. Almost.

"Sissy that's amazing, I'm so happy for you! Oh my god. You're getting married, I can't believe this! When is the wedding! I know you are going to want me to come to the states for it so I need to plan in advance." Kelly says in a rush.

"I want a summer wedding so sometime in July."

"I think it would be amazing if you could stay the entire summer though, maybe watch Kris and my house while we are away. It would give you a chance to get to catch up with Jacob and help him with his completely fucked up relationship." Paul says looking at the screen before his eyes flicker to me like they always seem to do.

"Stay for the summer? I think I can do that I will buy tickets that will have me flying in the first week of July and then I will stay until the second week of September because I have a job lined up in Boston."

"You're staying in the states?" I ask smiling widely this is probably the best news I've heard all day.

"Yep the amount of time I was allowed out of the country expires in October so there really is no point in me going back. So I looked for a job and found a couple. Boston was the one that I fell in love with first though." Kelly said with a smile, she could be working in freaking Alaska I don't care she is going to be in the United States again. This is amazing. I am so fucking happy right now, damn Paul is rubbing off on me now...

"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, YOU ARE MOVING BACK HERE!" I screeched a little too loud…oopsie. I think that I hurt Paul's ears and the only thing that saved Kelly was that she only can hear things at a certain volume thanks to her computer. Bitch. Great now I'm mad that I can't annoy her properly, what is going on in my head today? I don't understand me sometimes.

"Yes Kristen baby she is you don't need to scream about it. People might start running and then people won't find out our news in the order which you wanted sweetheart." Paul said kissing the top of my head. Damn him, he knew I loved when he used pet names, why does he do this to me, why!

"You had a specific order in which you wanted to tell people? Why does this not surprise me sissy?" Kelly said with a smile.

"Yeah I wanted to tell you, then Sam, then Jared and Kim then Embry and Jake, and then everyone else can know. Oh and of course Emily will find out when Sam finds out so that it doesn't sound like she is being tossed to the back because I'm not that big of a bitch even though I can be one."

"Sis, you get to be like those people on that one TV show!" Kelly said with a laugh.

"She better not be, because I would probably give in and let her act that way. Then everyone will have to deal with it and fights will ensue. Trust me there will be a lot of fights if that happen though it might be a little entertaining. You never know, you'll have to meet everyone here Kelly." Paul says smiling.

"I can't wait too. It's going to be an interesting time I can already tell, plus then I get the summer to get to know my brother whom I apparently look a lot like. I didn't know this but I was informed of this by my sister so it must be true." Kelly smiles, "You have learned that everything she says is right by now right?"

"Isn't that how it's always been? She never gets anything wrong she is god and nothing is ever wrong when she is the one saying it." Paul laughs, "I love her but she does have a bit of a problem with admitting when she's wrong."

"I do not, I'm just not wrong enough to have to admit that I am wrong. So I really don't see where the problem that you are talking about is." I say crossing my arms over my chest and attempting to look annoyed though failing as I lean into Paul's side more.

"Paul I think you might want to be careful, you're the one that might end up in the dog house. I have the 'I missed you sissy!' status which is like a get out of jail free card." Kelly says with a smile, god I love her just because she can always find a joke to make about just about everything thing. Though its only because I'm in the room she's not nearly as outgoing as she seems right now when she talks to someone in person. She is only like this around me.

"Kelly, you are underestimating the power of the ring. Which once we tell everyone is going to mean nothing so I'm guessing that I'm quickly losing my power again, so maybe it's the power of my sex appeal, because as she's told me many times before I am very good in bed." Yes, he is very, very good is bed…

"I don't need to know what you two do when the lights are off, or on whatever you two prefer." Kelly says with a smirk, "I just don't need to know it mkay?"

"Okay Paul as much as I'm sure you would love to torture Kelly with stories about our sex life I want her to come to our wedding so I think that we should leave her mind be and let her enjoy her life. Okay?" I say kissing his cheek.

"You take all the fun out of it babe." Paul says huskily causing me to shiver.

Soon both Paul and my attention was pulled back to the computer however when everything flowing from the other end was in another language. I'm no expert on languages but I'm going to guess that it was German, since Kelly lives in Germany. Kelly was yelling back to whoever it was that was talking to her though I couldn't really tell if she was yelling or not. She looked annoyed though so I think she was.

"Well sissy, Paul that was my summons I apparently have places to be tonight. Guess I wasn't informed of my own plans. I'll see you soon bye!" Kelly said before disconnecting the call.

I smiled and closed my computer I was always happier after talking to my sister it was kind of like being with Paul. I felt like I'd connected to another part of me and that made me feel whole which wasn't something that I felt all that often. I also find Kelly's slight German accent adorable, she speaks enough English to not have a full accent but she speaks enough German to have a slight accent. I love it. It makes her unique not that she would ever want to hear that about herself she might kill me for even daring to think it, bad Kristen.

"I like your sister babe, she's interesting." Paul says wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close.

"I miss her a lot Paul it's not even funny how much. She never normally talks that much but then again she is like half of me and you are my soul mate so of course you two would get along. It's just got to happen; it's like the unspoken law of the world." I said with a smile, "Plus you should ask Embry about how pretty she can be when she wants to be." I added with a smirk.

"Do you know something that I don't about my own pack brother? And if so how did that happen because I am quite amazed that something happened and slipped by me because I am amazingly observant."

"You're not very observant or you would notice how often your sister is making out with Jared, and yes I do know something that you don't know about him. Bet your jealous now! And you should be because I am awesome and you are not!" I said with a smile.

"Oh yes how did I not know you are so awesome and the sister of my almighty Alpha! I shall bow down to thee. I am not worthy of you I'm sorry!" Paul said with a laugh leaning over me and begging to tickle me.

"Paul this is a cruel and unusual punishment when I have yet to do something wrong!" I manage to say in-between laughs.

"You have insulted my manly-ness and for that you must realize that I am the man. I make you learn that by tickling you until you cry which you are doing now. So enjoy your tears you pathetic child and cry!" Paul laughs and continues tickling me.

"Meany you are a bully, you are picking on me for being small! I don't find this fair Paul! How is this fair!" I said with a giggle.

"I grew up a bully I guess you going to have to tell Sam on me though that will cause you to spend less time with me which will make you sad. I guess you've just got depressing decisions in life sweetheart."

"Oh shut it Paul, and get up we've got to get over to Sam's! It's time to tell my big brother that I'm getting married!"

I'm a little excited to tell Sam and Emily that I'm getting married.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is my chapter, I know it's not the best but its a filler that I thought you all deservered, I'm sorry i couldn't give you something better, or more throughly edited, its probably horrible. I appologise now.<strong>

**Anyways review please and thank you :D **


	22. Chapter 22

**Missed me? Because I've missed you! Sorry I went on vacation and couldn't write which made me feel bad but summer break is always hard for me when it comes to sitting down and writing because I want to be outside, I mean who doesn't its freaking beautiful! But it's storming today so I go a chance to write this for you and not a 1 in the morning! :D I know it's shocking thats when I make most of my updates xD**

**Anyways I don't own twilight and this is the next chapter I hope that you like it because i think this is a cute little chapter. **

* * *

><p>Kpov<p>

Paul's laughing at me. I don't care, but I guess I would be laughing to if I was him. Watching my super model fiancée skip out to a car and then yell at me to catch up, I mean I guess I should I have figured this was coming but still, it's not that funny right? I'm not that dressed up today. Jerk it's not funny I want to tell my older brother that I am marrying his pack mate but Paul is too busy laughing to drive. Fucker.

"Bitch drive the car before I chop your balls off." I say happily. Yes I really just threatened him happily, I know it's a little backwards but it's how I am. Don't question me…it never works.

Paul chuckles but does as he's told and starts driving, "Yes oh great scary one."

"You love me." I say looking out the window and jumping up and down in excitement.

This has got to be the longest car ride of my life, are we ever going to get there? Paul are you driving with any speed at all? Okay the answers to these questions are yes. Paul was speeding a good 10 miles over the speed limit and of course we were going to eventually get there I am just very impatient and I wanted to be there now. Wow I must sound like the freaking energizer bunny on crack or a child going through their terrible twos. I want this; I want that, mine, mine, mine…

"Kris baby we're here." Paul says putting the car in park.

I quickly get out of the car though I decide to wait for Paul and grab his hand. We then walked into Sam and Emily's house hand in hand, which made me smile. It didn't take long to find Sam and Emily, sitting in the living room just talking. They both looked up when we walked in, obviously not expecting company and shocked to find that they had some though I don't think it was a bad thing. From the rumors that I'd heard Emily had just had a miscarriage and any good news was just what she needed, though I think it wouldn't be long before she has her first baby.

"Hey Big Bro. Hey Emily, is this a bad time?" I ask pulling Paul's arm around me and leaning back into his chest.

"No it's just fine; c-company is actually just what I needed." Emily says looking down. You could see the hurt in her eyes and the hurt in Sam's eyes at not being able to fix it.

"If you're sure you two, I don't want you lying to us. You know that won't help anything." Paul says resting his head on the top of my head.

"We're sure, you probably have a reason for stopping by and I'm sure any type of new would be a good thing…." Sam says looking at Emily who was curled against his side.

"Well I actually have some good news if you guys want to hear it…" I say looking at them and biting my lip, I know they are married but I still feel awkward.

"What's you news Krissy?" Emily asks laying her head on Sam's chest.

"Paul purposed…I'm getting married!" I say holding out my hand for them to see.

It was silent for a moment as Emily and Sam look at my ring before I saw something I didn't expect to see for a long time. Emily smiled, not just a small smile but a large smile that took up the half of her face that wasn't covered with scars and she jumped up and hugged me tightly but awkwardly since I was still in Paul's arms.

"Oh sweetheart! I'm so happy for you congratulations! There is so much to plan, you and Paul I'm happy for you too! I never thought I would see the day that you would be getting married, this is just wonderful! Sam isn't this wonderful!" Emily said happily jumping on Sam and hugging him.

Sam smiled widely and hugged Emily tightly, "That it is Emily. Congratulations you too and thank you for making Emily so happy right now, it means the world to me. I don't know what I would do if she stayed as she was it's been weeks since I last saw her smile."

"She's like an older sister to me Sam I'm just as happy as you are to see her smile believe me. This is wonderful, I'm so unbelieveably happy right now it's not even comprehendible. Which reminds me, Sam…will you give me away? At my wedding I mean? "After I asked this everything became quiet even Paul slightly stiffened behind me.

"Kristen, it would be my honor to give you away at you wedding." Sam said with a smile.

"Thanks Sam and Emily I'm not forgetting you I want you as a bridesmaid!" I say with a smile hoping that this will keep Emily happy, not that I wasn't going to ask her before I was but still you get my point.

"Of course Kristen, I would love too! Thank you for asking me! It means so much!" Emily says smiling though there were tears in her eyes; I could tell they were tears of joy this time though. She was happy, Emily was finally finding some sort of happiness. It felt good to know that my happiness was bringing her some sort of happiness.

"Emily you said company would do you good right? I still have to tell Kim and Jared, so what do you say to a couple's movie night with the six of us you can invite them over and then we'll tell them and watch the movie that you get to choose?" I say with a smile, "Sam and Paul can go buy Kim, you and I some ice cream."

"Kristen you are the best girl ever that sounds just about perfect. I will find a movie that will make me cry then I will eat the ice cream then I'm done mourning and we can watch something funny and just goof off for the rest of the night?" Emily offers.

"That's great! Did you boys hear your job! Go get us girls some ice cream, Emily go pick out your movies, I'm going to call Jared and Kim!" I say with a smile.

Everyone listened to me quickly which wasn't really surprising they always do, I mean always. It's always been that way, and I know for a fact that it is never going to change so they should all just get over it. I quickly grabbed my phone off the table and set it on speaker calling Jared's number knowing he wasn't on patrol and would be with Kim.

"Hello?" Jared answered distracted, yep he was with Kim.

"J-Jared..I-I need you and K-Kim…" I pretended to sob into the phone, which caused Emily to look over and start laughing.

"You what? Kris are you alright is everything okay?" Jared said, I had his full attention now.

"I-I need you a-and Kim…p-please Jared…" I sobbed again.

"Kris tell me what's wrong I'm worried sweetheart, where's Paul?"

"J-Jared p-please…." I sobbed looking over and seeing Emily was laughing even more now that Paul and Sam had gotten back and were trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'm coming Kris where are you?"

"S-Sam and E-Emily's bring K-Kim…" I said and hung up as I started laughing.

"Kris baby you know that I ran in here because I thought you were crying and now Jared is probably about to have a heart attack and try to get over here as fast as he can?" Paul says coming over and wrapping his arms tightly around me. It was almost as if he was trying to protect me and keep me from facing the pain which he knew came with crying.

"Sorry Paul I didn't mean to scare you." I said giving him a quick kiss.

Emily, Sam, Paul and I all went back into the living room and sat together talking while we waited for Jared and Kim to arrive. We didn't have to wait very long before Jared walked in with Kim and you could tell from the pissed look on his face that he knew he'd been tricked. Kim however looked like she thought it was mildly hilarious and was hiding her giggles with the back of her hand.

"Kristen Nicolette! I am going to kill you! You better have a good fucking reason for pulling that stunt with me!" Jared said furiously.

"Oh my darling Jared, but I do! I wanted you guys here so I can tell you some wonderful news which you should be excited about!"

"What you finally learned how to count to a number higher than ten?" Jared said glaring at me.

I just ignored him and smiled, "I'm getting married, well actually Paul and I are getting married!"

Kim squealed and jumped on Paul and I, "I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU TOO! IT WAS SO WORTH THE PRANK THAT YOU PULLED OH MY GOD!"

"Thanks Kim and I was wondering if you'd like to be one of my bridesmaids as well? I would have you be maid-of-honor but my sister has that title."

"YES!" Kim yelled hugging me tightly before skipping back over to Jared.

"Congratulations you two, though Kris if you ever give me a heart attack like that again I may have to kill you." Jared says wrapping his arms around Kim and smiling.

"Jared would you like to be my best man?" Paul says finally looking away from my face which I just realized he'd been looking at.

"Sure man." Jared says with a smile, yep there is some man love there.

"Okay, now I'm going to tell you the other reason you're here. I'm depressed and I want company who's not only here to eat so Kristen and I decided to have a couple's movie night with us three couple's and the first movie we are all going to cry then the next one we will all hide into are big strong wolves."

"Yay! I love movie nights, we are staying aren't we Jared? You know how I am during scary movies.." Kim said with a smile.

"Yes we're staying." Jared said while sitting down in a chair and pulling Kim down onto his lap.

Kim got the first movie set up and true to her word we were all crying by the end of it, and I don't even know why. It was just sad and I felt like I should be crying….awkward. Oh well I guess you just do what you have to do. Though once we got to the scary movie I wanted to cry I kept hiding my face in Paul's neck and it was really scary, I'm not watching that again. Nope not happening.

Half way through the movie however Paul must have decided he was sick of movies because he decided that he was going to focus on distracting me in the most enjoyable ways he could think of. It was a calmer part of the movie so I was paying more attention when Paul started kissing down my neck causing me to shiver. He kept doing that however until he found one spot which he worked on and bit and I knew he was going to leave a mark, bastard.

I turned to yell at him but one look at him eyes and I knew I couldn't do that. They were dark and lust filled, it was one of the most attractive things I've seen in my life. So instead of yelling at him I pressed my lips against his and moved so that I was straddling him, thankful for that fact that no one was paying attention to us in this room. Paul's kisses which are normally soft and sweet were now lust filled at passionate, wanting. His hands quickly moved to my butt and then trailed up my shirt. I started gridding slightly against him gaining a low growl out of him which caused a heat to grow in me and I knew I needed to stop this because we weren't at our house and we couldn't be doing things like this at my brothers that was just wrong. Though either way, I needed to changed when I got home.

I pulled away with the intention of telling Paul that we needed to stop when his kisses started to trail down my neck once again leaving trails of fire. The dipped lower this time to the lower cut of my shirt and his hands where now just under the bottom of my bra, I knew this needed to stop. It wasn't an option to keep going. If I allowed us to I knew we wouldn't stop not that I wanted us too, but sadly we had too.

"Paul…." I whispered in his ear breathlessly.

"Yes…"

"We…have….to…stop…."

"Your….right….but…..I…really….don't…..want…..too…."Paul says resting his forehead against mine and staring into my eyes.

"I know, neither do I trust me baby but not at my brother's house. Later once we get home, I brought a few things home." I said kissing him quick and turning around in his arms.

"I can't wait to see those things….though you won't be wearing them long.." Paul whispered in my ear huskily, god this man is going to kill me.

"Paul control yourself there are other people around…." I say leaning back into him though I couldn't help but move a little causing him to groan at the friction. Yep he's turned on, and I don't know that just because I can feel it.

"Trying babe you don't make it easy though…" Paul says hiding his face in my neck causing me to giggle.

Paul and I managed to behave ourselves through the rest of the movie though I can't say that it was an easy task. Though since I ended up paying some attention and getting scared and hiding my face in his neck through most of it, when the move was done Emily, Kim, and I were all very happy. I'm not kidding, we were cheering and the guys were laughing at us, I don't think it was funny but apparently when you have a bunch of scared girls that cheer because a scary movie is over, it's hilarious. Jerks. I seem to be insulting people a lot today…hehe.

"Paul, Kristen you two seemed to get a little distracted during that movie, Kris is normally the one that screams." Kim said looking over at the two of us with a smirk, bitch.

"You're just jealous that Jared was paying attention to the movie the entire time Kimmy pop." I said leaning back into Paul's chest with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Kim said blushing and hiding her face.

"Paul! You better not have touched my sister while you were in my house!" Sam said giving him a look that defined the term if looks could kill because Paul would be dead.

"I would never do that in your house Sam…Kristen on the other hand has no self-control. You might want to talk to her." Paul says with a smirk.

"Shut up you, ass you started it! Sam he was the one being inappropriate. I just didn't discourage him…" I stated.

"Okay so let me get this straight. You interrupted Kim and I this afternoon so that we could come over here and then you and Paul had a make out session with all of us in the room and none of us realized it?" Jared said looking at me.

"That would be just about right." I said smiling.

"YOU WERE TOUCHING MY SISTER! YOUASS WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! I DON'T CARE IF SHE IS YOUR IMPRINT OR YOUR GIRLFRIEND DO NOT TOUCH MY SISTER! MINE!" Paul yelled.

"Paul baby calm down, I think it's time to go home anyways." I said standing up and laughing quietly, "Sorry Jared, he's always like this when he gets cock blocked. I'm sure you know that though."

"It's fine see you Kris, Paul." Jared said.

"Bye everyone!" I say leading Paul out the door.

"Stupid jerk touched my baby sister…" Paul mumbles walking next to me.

"Paul will you just shut up and take me home, we have some unfinished business to take care of." I said getting into his car.

Paul looks at me getting into the car and starting to drive with a small smirk on his lips. Yes this is the man I love, the hormone driven, angry, crazy wolf. But I wouldn't change him for anything.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! Should I end the story here or add another chapter? If I end it i'm going to start my KellyEmbry story which will tell more about Paul and Kristen in it so you will find out more about these two so don't worry though if you want another chapter you need to review so that I know! Otherwise I will end it, either here or in one more chapter! :D**

**Anyways review so i know what you want thank you tons I love all the support that you all give me it means the world and I love you all for it thank you(: **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys this is the last chapter which will tell you what happened between Paul and Kristen (: I hope that you like it, and I want to thank you for following me from the beginning. **

* * *

><p>Kpov<p>

(5 years later (: )

So much has changed yet so much is still the same, I'm never sure if that's good or not though. Paul and I are happily married and I just gave birth to child number one a month ago. It was a beautiful little boy which we named Jonathan. He is so much like his father it's funny; they both have the same common expression and features. I think the only thing which he got from me was his eyes, which Paul thinks is his best feature. I love Paul; I always will he's sweet even when he's trying not to be.

Many things have changed with in the pack as well within relationships but I can't really tell you about that. Those are stories for another time and they are not my story to tell, you would have to ask the wolves which are involved. Though personally I think that all of the stories are adorable and completely worth hearing so maybe you should ask them. Then they may just tell you how they met, fell for, or saved their relationship with their imprints.

"Babe are you narrating life in your head again?" Paul asks kissing my cheek.

"Sadly yes I am that tired right now that I am narrating my life, as if it's a story which is coming to the end in an epilogue." I say smiling at him.

"How about you get some sleep and I'll watch the baby for a while love, I don't think you should narrate any more of your life before you decide you want a plot twist and we end up somewhere crazy without our son struggling to get back."

"I don't like that story. Don't let it happen Pauly!" I say dramatically falling into his arms.

"Oh darling, I shall save you trust me! I know just the way!" Paul says with a smirk carrying me upstairs.

"No I don't want a nap! Those are for babies and I'm a big girl!" I say laughing.

"I know you're a big girl which is why you are going to take a nap. Love ya sweetheart."

"I love you too. Can I have kiss before you make me take a nap?" I said with a cute little pout I knew he couldn't resist. I knew I wasn't playing fair but since Jonathan was born I've been deprived of the touch of my husband, it's killing me!

Paul smiles and leaned down to give me a quick kiss which I wasn't going to allow. I quickly used his own Paulishness against him and ran my tongue along his bottom lip causing him to growl lowly and open his mouth. This of course offered me the perfect opportunity to slip my tongue inside his mouth and taste him which made me feel like I was in heaven.

Just as I was starting to really enjoy myself however my son needed something and he has to start crying. Which I love him but really, I want some time with Paul; well more like need but still you can't explain that to an infant and I can't ask anyone to watch him so I can make out with my husband. I doubt they would accept that as a reasonable answer and they would go all. Don't let your hormones control your life you are the one in control. Stupid people don't they understand that people have needs; I mean really I have needs. I need to make out with my husband more than once every three weeks. I can't handle this, I need to make out with my husband!

I sigh as I pull away from Paul, "I should go get him, I bet he's hungry."

"No babe you sleep. I'll just make him a bottle." Paul says standing back up and giving me a quick kiss.

"Okay baby, I love you. Wake me if you need anything, and remember we're supposed to go to Kim and Jared's for dinner tonight." I say rolling over.

"Love you too." Paul says walking out of the room.

I didn't realize how tired I truly was until I just passed out, I only know that I did this because when I woke back up four hours later. Wow, this is crazy. I can't believe I was that tired, well sure I guess I can because I only get about four hours of sleep a night before Jonathan wakes up but still, I'm shocked that I managed to sleep this long. I feel great, I am in such a good mood, I almost feel like the old crazy hyper Kristen. I bet that will make Paul happy.

I quickly roll out of the bed and walk into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After the shower I walk to the closet and decide on what I'm going to wear to dinner at Kim and Jared's. I hadn't really left my house since Jonathan was born so this was going to be a big deal because I was finally going to see most everyone, and they were finally going to see me. I was using the excuse that I didn't want to expose Jonathan to germs as my reason for not leaving but Paul finally caught on that I was lying and figured out that I was embarrassed by the stomach I still had. Though I didn't have much of one anymore because of my workouts and dieting, I'm used to my tiny body though so I still feel fat.

The fat which I was worried about wasn't going to be noticeable today though because I only had to lose a little more weight and then I would be back to my original tiny size and I knew just how to disguise it. Yeah I'm smart like that, plus I know how to work clothing to my advantage. I quickly grabbed my maroon colored shirt which put all the focus on my bust and waist. (The shirt, . ) And paired it with straight legged jeans then paired it with my favorite gold heels. ( ) I then pulled my hair into a side pony and letting it still curl naturally while having a few pieces fall out giving it a messy look. I also gave myself some natural make up and smiled at my reflection, I looked happy and while still looking like a young, beautiful, skinny, mother.

I walked down stairs quickly smiling as I heard Paul talking to Jonathan in the living room. I loved my boys they really were the center of my world, and I knew that Paul was probably already ready to go and just needed me to pack the baby bag. If he didn't already do that for me; I wouldn't put it past him to do that. Paul looked up and smiled widely as I walked into the living room.

"You look gorgeous babe, are you ready to go?" Paul said standing up and putting Jonathan in his carrier.

"Yeah I am. Do you have all of his stuff?" I ask grabby the baby bag and my purse.

"Of course I do babe, I can take care of our son without your help you know. You worry too much." Paul said kissing my cheek as he walked past and towards the door.

"Shut it. I have a right to worry, with him almost dying and everything." I say getting into the car.

Paul quickly got into the car and started the drive over to Kim and Jared's house, "It wasn't your fault that he almost died babe. He was premature, we are lucky that you both survived, and now you are both leaving the house and going to celebrate Kim being pregnant." Paul said grabbing my hand.

I couldn't help but smile, Paul was right. It wasn't anyone's fault that I had gone into labor early. It also wasn't anyone's fault that I had almost died during child birth. I don't remember much other than waking up to Paul crying next to me holding the baby. I know that the second he saw me awake he handed the baby off and was by my side. This is going to be the first time since I left the hospital anyone has seen the baby or I.

Paul and I where the last people at Jared and Kim's and I knew people where only expecting Paul to show up. So I told him to walk in alone and I would carry Jonathan in a little while after he came in. I figured it would be funny, and I knew it would make Kim really happy since she called and begged me to come.

"Paul!" Kim yelled, "She didn't come?"

"Sorry sis. She wasn't feeling up to it." Paul said.

"O-oh. Okay. I guess I'll see here sometime soon then…" Kim said sounding close to tears, aw Kim don't be sad! I came for you sweetheart!

I smiled listening to how many people were upset that I didn't come. It was cute, I love them. And I didn't realize how much I missed them until I heard them all in there talking and joking around. It made me walk faster than I had planned to the door as I opened it.

No one really noticed me except for Paul who took my stuff and moved it to the other room. So I walked into the kitchen where I knew everyone carrying Jonathan and with Paul's hand on the small of my back. No one thought anything of someone walking in so they didn't look up, it was funny. They were all talking about wanting to see the baby and how they missed me.

"Miss me?" I said with a smile, causing everyone to freeze and look at me.

"KRISTEN!" Kim screamed and ran over to me before stopping seeing Jonathan in my arms, "Hey cutie mommy took you out of the house!" Kim smiled.

Then everyone started talking at once and Sam flew across the room and took Jonathan out of my arms. I had made him Jonathan's god father and Sam loved him to death, I knew he would be happy to get to see him not hooked up to any machines.

"Hey little Sis, it's great to see you out." Sam said giving me a small smile, "Hey Jonathan, did you miss Uncle Sam because mommy and daddy have been busy keeping you from me.

I started laughing and shook my head at him, "Hey Sam, hey everyone. Make sure that everyone who wants to see my baby gets the chance. But make sure they support his head, and that I'm not paying too much attention because I might have a complete over protective heart attack."

Paul kissed the top of my head and smiled happy to have me out and about with the pack. I had missed them, Embry with his annoying jokes, Jake and his moping, Kim with her over excited ness, Jared being himself, Emily my sister-in-law, Sam my brother, and everyone they were all missed by me. I was so happy to be back it wasn't even funny. God it was great to be home. I walked over with Paul to the table and sat down in his lap leaning back into his chest, god this felt great, I've never been so happy in my life. This is truly amazing.

I smiled and watched as Jonathan was passed around and everyone gushed over him. This is my family and I do love them. They will always be here no matter what happens. Which is why I love them more than anything in the world; I don't know anything that could happen that would cause them to leave. They stayed with me the entire time I was in the hospital and now they are still with me even after I was in the hospital for a week. I don't know if they know how much that means to me but it mean the world to me.

I leaned up and gave Paul a quick kiss while listening to Paul try and clam Jared down as he talked about becoming a father. Kim was going to be having her and Jared's first child and Jared was terrified. It was worse than Sam with Emily, Sam passed out. It was hilarious. Jacob is finally talking to Nessie again from what I heard, and he might be marrying her. I'm not going to inform you about Embry because he has his own story which you will have to find out on your own. Seth is now a junior in high school and from what I heard really wants to imprint but hasn't found his girl yet.

Everything within the pack seems to be working out for everyone and I couldn't be happier. Everyone within the pack deserves to be happy and that's what makes them so amazing is that they are so wonderful. I hope that Seth eventually finds the girl of his dreams, and I hope that Brady and Collin finally calm down so that they make more friends other than Seth and stop making Paul want to kill people.

I guess that's all that you can say about my life now. There is no more going on, I am married and happy and I have a son. Paul's planning on giving up his wolf along with Jared and Sam. Paul and I are going to wait a little then we are planning on having one more child hopefully a little girl with we want to name Paige, after his cousin who was killed in a drunk driving accident. I love Paul though so even if I never get that second child. I know that just having him and Jonathan I will always be the happiest girl in the world. I love Paul and I love Jonathan and I love my life. I got the new life which I was looking for when I moved here and it was worth everything.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys! It's the end! (': I hope that you liked it, please look for my Embry story which will be coming up soon and it will tell you a little more about things that weren't mentioned in this chapter about Kristen and Paul though they are just secondary characters in that story. I hope that you liked it and thank you again for following me through the entire story! <strong>

**Review and look for my next story which will be coming soon! :D**


End file.
